Star Wars Legends: The Beginning
by basa93
Summary: (Rewritten version posted as another story!)
1. 1 New World (edited)

**AN: Here is the edited version, which we have to thank ECTO-DMC for as he did a very good job on it. **

**AN2: I posted the update times on my profile.**

**AN3: As usual I would like to hear your opinion on the chapter and story in general.**

**AN4: I will answer all reviews if I can. Several reader reviewed but I couldn't send a respond which is a shame (at least according to me).**

**AN5: I don't own the Star Wars, nor the Harry Potter franchise or any part of both. I won't have any monetary gain from this. I only own my OCs.**

**AN6: This story was inpsired by Last Second Savior by plums, Sword and Magic by bluminous8 and The Good Left Undone by Darth Malleus.**

First chapter:

_A new world_

Harry James Potter was drinking his morning coffee at Grimmauld place 12. It was over eight years since the end of the war when he destroyed Lord Voldemort, one of if not the most powerful dark wizard of all time. It was quite interesting from his point of view. He was the "Dumbledore" of the post-war era if you asked someone on the street. He had to admit it wasn't that hard to see the similarity between the two of them. Both were light oriented wizard, masters of magic with immense magical power, who wanted to make the world a better place. But Harry hoped that he didn't make the same mistakes as his mentor.

Despite his political power Dumbledore only really used it when only one alternative remained: violence. Harry didn't like politics more than the old wizard, but he thought if he endorsed someone competent and peace-loving as the Minister of Magic than he would have fewer problems with the Ministry. For this purpose he aided Neville when he wanted to become the Minister after the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville has surprised them: he was competent, hardworking and if needed tough like nails. On Harry advice, with Amelia Bones retiring, Kingsley Shacklebolt had become the head of DMLE so he had a very decent advisor with years of experience in the Ministry.

Harry's lifestyle itself was far from dull. He was chosen by the International Confederation of Wizards for the title of Merlin-class battlemage. He had become the protector of the wizarding world, the hero who would destroy all who threaten the peace, for which thousands died. He never really felt that he was forced into this role. He had this "saving people" thing as Hermione said. But he couldn't help but feel it a bit counterproductive. There was more wizard than he cared to count who only wanted to become famous by defeating him. Of course there were dark wizards and even remnants of the Brotherhood of Death Eaters. And some of them were nearly as dangerous as Voldemort even if they didn't posses that monster incredible magical reverse. Fortunately even with the enemies being quite talented and cunning he always managed to put them into cell or in early grave.

Because of his work and status as The Hero he became the most popular man in the world. He was welcomed as a member of the royal family when he visited abroad as well as in the UK. He was what most male wanted to become and who women wanted to have as boyfriend. He was powerful, rich and hand-some. Some women who were closer to him would add some of these: gentleman, good cook, funny. For all this reasons he was the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding UK (and the world for that matter). He was at the prime of his life. He was tall and thanks to his training regime he was much better shape than most. Most women were captivated by his eyes. The emeralds were alight with his power which he hides most of the time. But despite his good qualities he couldn't find a witch for being his partner in life. It was his dominating nature, the media which had them scared or something was missing. Because of his early years at the Dursleys when he couldn't control anything he had grown up as someone who wanted to control as many aspect of his adult life as he could. It wasn't something that he wanted to change or to the women to compromise for him. If you have to change so much for your partner it was better to go on your separate way. Most of his lovers seemed to understand this and remained on friendly terms with him, thank God/Fate. He didn't want to make his life more complicated with an angry ex.

He softly sighed. Neville wanted to meet him at the early hours. Harry was tired after only arriving the night before from Norway where he monitored talks between the Norwegian ministry and a giant tribe for nearly a month. He only wanted a few days so that he could unwind a little bit after such an ordeal. If he didn't visit or at least contact them about his returning then Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Remus and Nym would all have his head. Well, Remus maybe not but the others surely would, and he still had to speak with his last ex, Daphne Greengrass. Neville of course knew that (aside of meeting Daphne). His friend wouldn't ask for him if it wasn't something really important.

The meeting with Neville and Kingsley was interesting enough. Neville thought it would be a good idea to have Harry teach the auror forces from time to time. The most embarrassing thing was that Dawlish, the commander of the auror force was there to voice his opinion. As the meeting progressed it became clear that he was only there to assist making a timetable which would help maximizing Harry's help. The man was obviously was quite far from happy. Harry could understand that very well. Neville implied with this move that Dawlish didn't train the aurors the way he should and needed outside help. Harry thought it was more along the side of propaganda that he, The Man who Won, assist the Ministry in its work. Thought Dawlish didn't see it or wanted to see it if the scowl that was on his face was any sign.

Harry didn't know if he could or should make time for this. Yes, he was the best dualist in the world but Dawlish and the other trainers most probably will feel insulted by his presence. His timetable wasn't that suitable for this either. He just came home after being away for nearly a month! And this happened more than once in a year, he also didn't feel like having that much patience with the rookie aurors after doing his long assignments. He knew that he couldn't do it now and was pretty sure he wouldn't change his mind nor his opinion on it in the near future. He told that to the two men, but they said he should think about it over night and the answer could wait.

Harry just sighed again, this will make sure that he won't stop thinking about it till they accepted his answer. For now he could just visit his friends letting them know about his return. Hermione was the closest to him as she most likely worked at her project at the Department of Mysteries. The woman was very tight lipped about what she did do so Harry had no idea where he could find her in the department.

\- Excuse me, can you tell where can I find Hermione Granger? - the clerk who he asked wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

\- What? - he was sure surprised – Mr.. Potter? - His eyes got quite large – Nice to meet you sir! - it was weird as a man at least a decade older than Harry calling him sir, but he started to get used to it. - Ms Granger? I believe I last seen her heading to the Death Chamber...

\- Thank you.

Harry eyes had flashed with surprise but he had quickly hid it. He had arranged his face in mere indifference. Anyone who had known him understood that he only wore it if he was angry. He understood full well why Hermione never said about her project anything to him. The woman thought that she protected him from the memories of Sirius falling through the Veil. He really didn't like that; it had been over thirteen years since Sirius died more than a decade. He had made his peace with it long before he had even graduated from Hogwarts! Hermione had known it, even if it was Dumbledore and Remus who helped him through it at that time not her. He had much more recent loses in his life, like one man just a year ago when they captured a crazy Japanese witch hell bent on conquering at least magical Japan, Korea and China.

It was fortunate that as the "Protector of the World" (another fancy title awarded him by the Daily Prophet), that he had access to all the facility's in the UK and most in the rest of the world. He could easily enter the Death Chamber.

"Hermione..."

The woman had been so engrossed in her work that she didn't take notice Harry until he gently tapped her shoulder. She nearly jumped a meter and had subsequently fallen on her butt. Harry couldn't help but laugh at her. Hermione seemingly couldn't decide whether she should be angry at him for scaring her like that or happy about his return.

"Harry! " She decided to jump in his arms and encompass him in one of her rib crushing hugs. "When did you come back? I was so worried!" Seeing that her friend only grinned at her he lightly punched him on the shoulder "And don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." he raised his arms in surrender. "I only arrived yesterday night. I've only seen Neville, Kingsley and Dawlish before you."

"Another meeting?" She asked concerned. It wasn't that uncommon that he speak with Neville and Kingsley, but he and Dawlish had tried to remain out of each other's way for years.

"Nothing too important. Just a plan that neither me, nor Dawlish like very much." Said Harry "So that's your project?" He indicated to the Veil "What have you discovered?"

"Oh, it is so interesting Harry!" Hermione was pretty excited it would seem "I can't believe no one studied it for the last two century's. I think it's some kind of door or portal to somewhere."

"If it's a door then maybe Sirius..." Harry shook himself "No, I saw him with my parents. He is dead."

"I'm afraid so, Harry." Said Hermione in a soft voice"I compared it to a door, didn't I? Every door must have a key as well."

"A key?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and I think I know what it is. It was once in three separate pieces but one man united them and become its master." It became clear what she thought the key was.

"You don't mean the hallows, do you?"questioned Harry with narrowed eyes as turned his gaze to the Veil.

"Death Chamber, the Veil of Death, the Deathly Hallows. It can't be a coincidence, Harry."

"Potter!" Their quit talking was interrupted by an angry shout. Turning Harry already had to deflect one curse. He grimaced when he recognized his attacker. Ronald Weasley had seen better days. After with his breakup with Hermione the man's life had taken a turn for worse and he blamed everybody else save for himself and his mother who was helping him as much as she could.

Hermione could only watch as her best friend and former boyfriend dueled with each other. Ron wasn't that bad dualist but Harry was the best and it was showing. Even with Ron madly attacking Harry was only defending which seemed to make Ron even more furious. When he had seen that he couldn't injure much less defeat Harry he pointed his wand at Hermione who was standing in front of the Veil.

"Avada Kedavra!" it dawned on him as the green bolt fired from his wand what he had done. Terror twisted his face.

Harry was much faster and closer to Hermione. He pushed her out of the curse's way. It instead hit his torso and tossed him through the Veil much the same way his godfather went.

Galactic Republic, Outer Rim Territories, Felucia, 16. 10. 12.

Harry had arrived on the ground hard enough to leave him breathless for a second or two . He remained laying on the ground for a minute. When he looked around he had to stop himself from sighing aloud. It would seem that Hermione's theory was correct. The Veil was a door and he had been pushed through it. For a second he hoped that he was only teleported to another location on Earth but it seemed Fate, the gods or destiny has something else in store for him and the back of his mind grumbled about it.

The surroundings were so alien that he knew it wasn't on Earth; he was in a tropical forest, but not in any of the rain forest of the Amazon or of the Congo. Thick forest of mushrooms and fungi of epic proportion were around him some in the most different shades of red, blue, yellow and purple. The moisture was similar to the rain forests on Earth that Harry visited sometimes on work or vacation. Knowing they were more hindrance than anything else he had taken off his battlemage robe and shirt and pun on only a T-shirt. Next he tried feeling the surrounding magic, more specifically any other magical users. He was surprised at what he found out. Magic was strong on this planet, but quite different from what he was accustomed to. He didn't care for that for the time being. He located a wizard or witch not far from here. He was lucky that she or he was close enough and he was quite gifted at sensing magic or he would wander aimlessly for who knows how long.

Knowing that it was always this kind of terrain that had the most dangerous animals (acromantula just to name one,) he wanted at least one of his wands within his hand. He hoped that the Phoenix wand was only knocked out of his hand when he fallen through the Veil and on the ground somewhere close. He tried summoning it without any result and was startled to find that the Elder wand was also missing. He narrowed his eyes then motioned with his hand to one of the minor mushroom like trees. His banishing charm was different from what he expected. It was much more powerful as it tore the "tree" out of the ground and more wide speared as it damaged the nearly mushrooms as well. Even if he was a master of wandless magic compared to every living wizard and witch and surpassed Voldemort and Dumbledore skills in the art he shouldn't be able to do that. Wandless magic was less powerful and much harder to control compared to magic aided by a focus (most often wands in modern magical community). That "tree" was nearly six meter tall and seemed massive. So unless it had much more weaker roots (or whatever mushrooms had) then it was indeed strange that he was capable of that. It was also much easier to control magic on this planet most likely because it was different here.

But he had to put his new wandless prowess to aside. He needed to find civilization and fast. At least his chest was still within his battlemage robe that was always on his person. This meant that he didn't have to worry about shelter and food for a while if it comes down to that. He only had food for a week maybe two if he really pushed it though, and he simply didn't wanted to live in a rain forest for the rest of his life. He reached out with his magic once again locating the magic user. He cloaked his presence fully more than he normally did and started his journey to it in the direction of east if he was correct. He reached out in every five minutes so he couldn't lose their trail. It seemed they was making the way south-east.

After walking ten kilometer he caught up with the group, they had halted at a clearing which might be the reason he had caught up so quickly. The men, well Harry presumed from their forms that they were human males, were wearing white armor and futuristic guns and rifles. Near to them was a walker with six legs it looked like something out of a manga he had once saw while abroad. There were several similar groups all around the clearing. His attention was captured by the young woman somewhere between her twenty-five and thirty years, who was at the edge of the clearing. When she turned to him he felt his eyebrows rising from surprise, it was quite hard to not have more than a reaction than that. Even so when he had seen this being in front of him he couldn't control himself, she was wholly alien with her skin being the color of a blue English sky , the little horns on the side of her head in the place of ears and two tails, he guessed on the top back of her head reaching the small of her back. She was also one of the most bewitching women Harry had ever seen! The skin tight leather top and trouser combo only added to her exotic beauty. She was tall, slim built with just the right swell of breast and butt with Golden eyes that stared into the distance thoughtful as if searching for something.

Behind her there was a little commotion. One of the soldiers with yellow shoulder plate had taken out a little metal circle. One second later a figure appeared on it. He spoken a short sentence then vanished. The soldiers turned to the woman and lifted up their weapons. Harry instinctively ran to help the woman, but couldn't make it in time. At the time when his banishing charm had hit five of them the other soldiers had shoot the woman. Those five he hit were tossed to the side of the mecha and broken their necks much to Harry's satisfaction. The remaining soldiers had turned to face off the new threat but two banishing charms left them in a similar position as the others. He took notice that the other groups were heading his way. He sent a bright blue fireball towards the mech, running to the woman side and lifting her in his arms he disappeared from the clearing before the mech exploded.

The two of them reappeared in the clearing where Harry arrived into this world. He gently laid her to the ground, turned her onto her stomach and cut her top across. It was to save her life after all, so Harry thought she will consider it a small price to pay. His hand shined with silver light as he laid it over her back. There was seven burned hole on her body. She was nearly dead. As he healed her injuries she had gotten better but not fast enough to save her. Harry decided to add some of his life energy to her in hopes it will save this woman's life. He laid his right arm directly on her back and started feeding her his life force. It was an ancient and powerful healing technique, which required iron will, focused mind and above average magical power. For nearly ten minutes he did nothing but healing her with his left arm and feeding her with his right, finialy when he decided he could safely leave her long enough to make shelter he did so. As he did little choice he decided using his tent from one of his chests compartment. The chest had seven compartments and would have cost more than what most wizards had after ten years working. It was Alastair Moddys gift to him not long before the old auror died. The first compartment had a little wizard tent inside. With one wave the tent was standing. Lifting the beauty in his arms again he walked into the tent. It was quite small and Spartan compared to other magical tents which could house an entire family. But Harry never had the need of it. He had planned on expanding it after starting a family. It had "only" one bed- a bathroom a kitchen and a sitting room. He laid the woman, who caused him a run-in with this world military onto his bed. With a last glance to the sleeping beauty in his bed he left the tent to start with the runes protecting their shelter.

When Aayla Secura had woken up she didn't know where she was which was very rare for any Jedi. She could feel a very-very comfortable bed - especially after sleeping on a military bed or the ground for three weeks. She was in a very unfamiliar tent and bed. She started to move but a voice had interrupted her.

"You shouldn't move too much, at least not before I examine your wounds. You didn't drink anything for seven long hours. Would you like some water?"

Slowly she turned towards the door, taking notice of her arching back, to see the owner of the tent. Her eyes widened a little. He was a human male of her age and quite distinctive one. He was about a hundred and ninety centimeter tall. His shoulder was board, his waist slim, his legs powerful. She was pretty sure that physically at least he could be as dangerous as the clone troopers. He may not have the stamina of the Jedi's but he was impressive none the less. He had a firm face with the most unique eyes she ever seen, Emeralds which held within them warm and hidden strength. His accent was interesting as well. It reminded her of a Alderaan and Collerian accent, but differing from those two as well. Maybe his parents were a Alderaan and Collerian couple? But what served as the cause of her surprise was feeling his presence in the Force. 'He is very powerful in the Force.' His sheer power could easily match Master Yoda's or Skywalker's. But while Skywalker was a storm in the Force this man was a star. It had taken her a second to comprehend what he said. When she tried to respond to him it become apparent that he spoke the truth. She tried to say 'Water, please', but what left her mouth could be only described as wookie speech. But it may insult a wookie. Luckily the man seemed to understand what she wanted and offered her a glass of water.

"Here you go, please drink carefully. I will try and explain the situation as quickly as I can. We don't have much time." He told her gentle, but firm voice. Aayla understood from his body language that she shouldn't ask just listen. He didn't seemed hostile but if he was an enemy than just from his presence in the Force indicated to him being The Dark Lord of the Sith. His quite youthful appearance didn't mean anything. There was several ways he could have it.

Their fingers had meet for a second as she had taken the glass from him and she nearly cried out in surprise. She couldn't sense any of his emotions. But when they touched she could feel confusion, fear and hope. She was awed how calm he appeared even with a storm inside of him. It was quite difficult and not even most masters were that good.

The stranger had seen that she was deep in thought and didn't even drink a tiff. A smirk had worn its way to his face even if his eyes seemed to approve.

"You do know I didn't poison it, do you?" He motioned toward the glass – It would be quite pointless as I worked hard in the last seven hours to prevent you from dyeing...

'_Death?_'Aayla eyes rounded a bit._ 'I nearly died?_' Looking down she astonished to find her upper chest bandaged over then she realized what he meant.

The man face showed that he realized that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say first to her.

"I apologize. I believe I only confused you with this. Shall we start with introductions to each other?" Seeing no objections he continued "My name is Harry Potter. I have come from a planet called Earth. I doubt, you ever heard about it..."

Aayla just shook her head. The galaxy had planets numbering in the billions. Even if not all were inhabited or were habitable she couldn't know all of them. But she sensed that there was much more to it than what she thinks at first. Putting it aside she replied.

"I'm Aayla Secura from the planet Ryloth, and I am a Jedi Knight." Aayla didn't really felt that it would be necessary to explain these things. She wasn't as renowned hero of the Republic as Master Yoda, Windu, Obi-Wan or Skywalker but was recognizable enough. So she was quite surprised when the man only reaction was his eyebrows rising. Hadn't he heard about the Ryloth, And the Jedi? Was he living on some backwater world in the Wild Space?

"Nice to meet you Aayla. Could you explain some of what you just said to me in greater details? What is the Jedi?" asked Harry. He was glad that there wasn't a language barrier now between them as it would complicate things even further.

"We are the keeper of peace." said Aayla. It was one of the few arguments where she agreed with Master Windu. "The Order guarded the galaxy for thousands of years. I never heard, let alone meet a person who didn't known about us..."

"Well, you just did, never heard of that Order of yours." Said Harry with a shrug "But you never heard about Earth. And I have an idea why."

She wanted to interrupt him, but a raised hand stopped her.

"I had been attacked by someone I once known. We were close so I didn't want to hurt him. I believed I could make him see reason. That I can make him choosing the right way..." the man stared of for a moment then shrugged "It doesn't matter in the end. After a short duel I stepped in the way of one of his attacks and it tossed me into a portal and I woken up in this clearing."

Aayla couldn't help her astonishment as he progressed with his story. She never heard about even something similar happening in her studies in the Jedi Temple. She understood what he spoke but couldn't fully trust him. He was a master of hiding his emotions. The Force was suggesting believing him and Aayla always trusted the Force.

"It was strange." He continued his story "When I landed here I tried sensing any magic user nearby but this planet... The nexus is extremely potent here. But even with that I could sense your signature. Something maybe helped me I don't know. About a hour later I caught up with your group."

"You were near the camp and I didn't take notice of you?" asked a surprised and irritated Aayla. He apparently was a master of hiding his presence in the Force as well. She should be able to sense him from miles away! After all he was like star in the Force. Master Tholme and Master Vos would have her head if they caught wind of it. What of that magic nonsense? He can't think that what he does is magic, can he? Some world thought that levitating rocks and other little use of the Force was magic before the Republic mad contact with them. Even so this portal was something new.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. Before I started going to your camp I hided my presence and become invisible. Everything around me was unknown, I hope you understand..."

Harry closed his eyes and the next moment his presence simply vanished. His appearance didn't change the slightest but in the Force he just wasn't there. 'Unbelievable' thought Aayla. But it made her excited as well. This would be a highly useful ability for the Jedi's. If Harry would teach them they would have a one more weapon against the Sith.

"How did you do it? Could you teach me? It would save a lot of lives if the Jedi's could hide from their enemies." asked Aayla.

"I believe I can teach it to you... Sadly we will need it much sooner than you could hope to learn it. I have other way to mask your presence but it's not as effective as mine. First allow me to finish my story. As I said we don't have much time."

Despite having so many questions Aayla only gave a little nod to him to continue with the tale.

"I tried to think of ways to speak with you... without the soldiers shooting me first. But it doesn't matter, does it? What I say next may be hard to hear. What are your last memories?"

Aayla closed her eyes as she tried to remember her group was going at a good place and after receiving supplies they were good to go. But the groups to the west were a bit behind so they had a little break so the front would stay together. The she sensed something near the camp. With Bly and the squadron was near she walked there. Next... nothing.

"I felt something at the edge of the clearing so I walked over there. I examined it a little bit but then it's nothing, just darkness. Next I know I woke up here."

Harry seemingly thought about how to say the next sentence to Aayla.

"What happened next... I think it will be quite hard to hear. The closest squad had gone after you. They started to act different. I can fairly easily deduct who is the leader in a group. When I first saw your group I had known that you were the leader. But when they went after you they had a new leader...

Aayla didn't understand. '_New leader? What is he talking about?'_

"The man with the yellow shoulder plate had become the leader. What they projected was only hate and aggression towards you. The whole squad tried to shoot you. When I sensed what they want to do I tried to go and help you but some managed to shoot you. I dealt with them and the walking mech nearby than teleported here. You nearly died from those shoots but I healed you. The soldiers had left after a hour they tried to kill you. I saw three pretty big ships flying away."

Aayla was stunned by Harry's story. It was just so unbelievable, but she sensed in the Force that it was the truth. It was hard to accept that the clones, some who had served with her for years would betray her. It seemed he could only trust his fellow Jedi's. But as soon as she thought about them she sensed that cold fears grip her. What if she wasn't the only on betrayed? What happened to the others? How many could survive something like that? She could feel tears gathering in her eyes but couldn't find the strength in herself to keep them from falling.

"Aayla?" It seemed that Harry's voice was from far away and weak speaking something, but she was so preoccupied with her feelings to take notice of them. She felt as someone, Harry hugged her gently as he sat down beside her. His aura enveloped her like a blanket wrapped her inside. Aayla felt the protected and comforted in his arms. She didn't know how but could feel that he understood her. She started to remember what he said: he was ripped from his world and flung to an alien galaxy. Both of them had lost everything, but while Harry remained strong and tried to console her, she had fallen apart.

"Aayla, I need your help." said Harry gently, halting the woman dark thoughts. "I know it's hard. But I promise you I will be behind you every step of the way. If you help me then we can make a difference to what happened."

"How?" whispered Aayla.

"I have an artifact which is able take us both back in time." said Harry as he brought a golden hourglass on a gold chain from under his shirt. Aayla didn't know if she should laugh at this nonsense or be even more awed. Many scientists had tried it in the thousands of years but couldn't do it. After thousands of attempt it was acknowledged as not possible and fantasy of mad scientists. But Harry didn't appear as a guy who would joke around a time like this.

"Do you trust me?" asked Harry. Aayla thought about it deeply. Should she truly trust this man, who she had known only for just a couple of hours? Even when the clones, famous for their fidelity betrayed them, and when only a minute ago she decided to only trust her fellow Jedi's? Even as the logical part was against it she indeed trusted him. Maybe it was the Force, maybe something else but she trusted him, and more importantly for her, wanted to trust him. Having her answer she only nodded to Harry. In return a small but true smile appeared on his face.

"Great! Here is your top! Your other gears are on the table. After you are ready, meet me in front of the tent." With that Harry had gone out of the room. Aayla quickly taken on the top and attached her lightsabers and two little pouch to her belt, then gone after Harry. After stepping out of the tent she was surprised – again. The tent was small, smaller than it should be. Four people could reasonable bunk together in it, but there was no way that what she had seen could physically fit in there. Magic. She didn't believed Harry when he used that word but it started to change. With Harry's wave of hand the tent had been taken down and after another it levitated into a chest. When Harry touched it, the chest had shrunk down to the size of a comlink. Aayla felt a shiver running through her body. She focused on the Force to better understand what he is. It was familiar like meeting a friend after a long time. It was slightly different compared how they, the jedis used the force. Her gaze landed on the hourglass. Aayla couldn't imagine what he wanted to do with it. She had seen some in museums and backwater planets with primitive tribes, but no sane man would use it.

"Come!" He waved her over there lifting the chain. Aayla who still didn't understood what the man planed let him hook the chain around her neck – This is the sands of time. It's worth thousands times more than gold... but that's unimportant. Using it we can go back in time for a few hours Maybe I can make it going back ten and half hour, but we shall see.

With that Harry whirled the hourglass once, twice... twelve times. Aayla could only watch as everything around them moved backward. The birds were flying back. She could see herself leading the clones back into the clearing. Soon everything returned to its normal pace. Harry quickly lifted the hourglass off and started running through in his shoulder bag which Aayla only noticed now. Next he took out a necklace from it and handed it to her on golden chain there was a medallion embedded with diamonds. Though Aayla wasn't as familiar at jewelry as some highborn woman, even she could see the masterful craftsmanship with which this necklace was made. What really caught her attention were the small runes on it. The Jedi knight had known (or at least suspected) that it was some writing but couldn't remember anything similar enough to it to compare.

"Place it upon yourself." Said Harry as he passed it to her – It will hide your presence so I don't sense you at two places when I arrive.

"Ok. But..."

"I promise I will explain everything you want. But for now we should alert the other Jedi's. I presume you have some means for it."

"Yes, I can easily do it onboard of a star destroyer."

Harry eyes shot open as he heard the last worlds. There were ships here which were capable destroying stars?! For now he put his question aside and cast a spell on the hourglass, after a second he nodded seemingly satisfied with the result.

"We traveled ten hours and seventeen minutes back in time." He said to Aayla "We have around a hour for my arrival and little over three hour for the betrayal."

"That should be enough." Aayla would have liked it if she felt as assured as he sounded, but Harry noticed it.

"If you allow me to see your memories I can take us to their instantly." for a second she hesitated then willingly nodded her head "Concentrate on a safe place where the soldiers won't notice our appearance."

Meeting her gaze Harry gently brushed her mind. Luckily Aayla expected it and let him see her memories. After making sure he has a clear picture of the room in his mind Harry apparated into it instantly. They arrived in a futuristic bedroom. While Aayla fought the nausea of her first apparating, in his opinion with record speed, he mused on how hard it was to apparate. He couldn't figure out why. Yes, apparating become harder exponentially after a distance, but he was one of those few wizards who didn't have any problem with intercontinental apparating. For now he put this to aside as well in light of their more pressing issues. After glancing around the room he immediately acknowledged it as VIP a room just from the one, big and comfortable bed. Despite of that the room was surprisingly Spartan. As far as he could tell there was nothing really substantial, decorative or personal in the room, but wasn't so sure that he would know it.

"I have two other spells which will help us greatly. With the first we will assume the pattern of our surroundings and fade into it. But we will have to move a bit slowly or others will notice the ripple we create in the air. The other will soften the sounds we make. I will be able to make it so that we will hear each other."

It was one of the most bizarre feelings Aayla had in her life. They were invisible and silent as they had gone through the many corridors of the star destroyer. Fortunately there was a communicating room just for the Jedi's and high ranking Republic officers which was empty. Aayla quickly locked it up then asked Harry to dispel his magic. As soon as she was visible and audible she opened up a secure channel to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Another woman, slightly older outwardly in a brown and beige tunic appeared on the holo screen. She was humanoid, only with red skin with a few patch of white on her face; on her head she had two hornlike dark blue striped white excrescences with tail like appendage which were similar to Aayla's own head tentacle. The screen may distort her but Harry would guess her to be in her late thirties, early forties.

"Master Shaak Ti." the respect which Aayla used with this woman told Harry that she had a very high standing at least in Aayla opinion if not as the Jedi Order as whole. Which would also explain why she contacted her and not someone else " I bring terrible news. Less than three hours from now the clone troopers will turn against us."

"How do you know of this Aayla?" asked Shaak Ti, who's face had showed a brief flash of fear that near instantly disappeared as she suppressed it.

"The Force sent a vision master." Harry could feel one of his eyebrows lifting, but before he spoke he realized that maybe that wasn't the time for going into the topic of other realities and traveling from them into this one.

"I believe you." nodded the woman with deep sorrow "Master Windu had gone only a short while back with Master Kolar, Master Tiin and... Master Fisto, to apprehend Chancellor Palpatine. We have evidence that he is the Sith Lord and this entire war was his scheme to attain power. If what you say is true we have to assume that they failed."

"No!" breathed Aayla, fear surging through her body.

"What you said verify it Aayla." Replied Shaak Ti, but she was shaken as well "Only the chancellor has the power to order the clones against us. The fog that the Dark Side has cast upon us started to lift. I haven't been able to sense the Force's will that clearly since my days as a padawan, and the Force suggests to me that I should listen to you. We will bring the younglings to a secret sanctuary only known to a few of us. On secret passages hidden for thousands of years but reversed if needed. If no one else they will survive, I make sure of it. I will alert as many jedi as I can. Do you have a way to escape the planet?"

"Soon I will have one." Replied the girl, with her hand on her chin "I won't be able to send message after this Master Ti. Please don't try to send one until the betrayal is done."

"Understood Aayla. The time is two minutes, forty-three second. May the Force be with you!"

"May the Force be with us all, Master."

The channel was disconnected after that. Harry couldn't help but had to ask.

"Why was it important that you spoken two minutes and forty something second?"

"The usage of the Holonet for a communicating channel for more than three minutes is logged differently. I hope that we will be less high-contrast with it." replied Aayla as Harry casted the spells again.

"What's our next move?" wondered Harry.

"Firstly, we should collect my personal belongings from the room you teleported us." she offering her arm. Without hesitation he grabbed it and apparated knowing what will be their problem Harry got another shoulder bag from his chest. Aayla curiously examined it as she taken it into her hand. It was made of leather, some kind of reptilian. The scales were silvery blue. It was obviously more feminine than Harry's making Aayla assume that it was maybe a female friend's, girlfriend's or a female family members. But due of their haste she didn't asked on it.

"It's bottomless. You can take anything inside and it will be just as light as it is now. If you need what you already packed into it just put your hand inside, concentrate on what you want and it will come to you." Only her eyes widening showed her surprise at the new inexplicable item Harry had on himself. Out the corner of her eyes she watched Harry waiting for him to laugh as she started packing. As it proved true, she was angry at herself for being that shortsighted. It was unambiguous that Harry fully understood the seriousness of their situation and didn't fool around. Fortunately she didn't have that much with her so they finished in only a few minutes with Harry making things smaller much to her amazement. For a little while she did something with an interface. After exiting the room Aayla leaded them in the opposite direction of the communication room.

"Where are we going, Aayla?" inquired Harry.

"To the cargo hold." Replied Aayla "We need some kind of ship to leave this planet. We have several options but I haven't decided yet which to choose."

It seemed that the ship was mostly deserted. Most of the clones were on the frontline or at a base. The cargo hold to which Aayla leaded him was empty. I was separated into lots of little cabins most likely to better organize the cargo and for protection if there was an explosion inside the ship. In this one there was a dozen small, slim ships and eight circles, each with two turbines. The latter's were probably booster rockets like the ones used on Earth's spaceships Harry mussed.

"This is my personnel ship." Pointed Aayla to one of them colored blue "Can you pilot spacecraft?" She turned to him. The woman was anxious. She liked her ship and didn't want to leave it behind. It served her in many battle and mission. She spent countless hours to modify it to suit her perfectly.

"The spaceships of Earth are pretty primitive Aayla. We only reached our moon once." Said Harry shaking his head "It requires very special training. But I piloted some aircraft and was quite good with them." He lied a little bit at that. He was damn good behind the rod. He always liked to fly and wanted to try out the muggle way. After the war he could and even military. In the end it becomes something of a hobby and relaxation.

"Aircraft?" questioned the Jedi interested.

"Flying vehicles without the ability to leave the planet." explained Harry as simply as he could.

"Ah. Airspeeders." nodded Aayla. Not bad, but it was a bit different compared to piloting a fighter. Especially one as sensitive as the Jedi fighters was. "Just how good is the 'quite good'?"

"Highest point on the test and beaten some Ace pilot in the air." shrugged Harry a little embarrassed. He was still getting used that he was better than most people on Earth in some aspect, but there was two things where he was the best: dueling and flying.

Aayla was glad that he wasn't a greenhorn, or at least not a complete rookie. But why was he embarrassed? Maybe he cheated on the test. But he didn't look like someone who cheated his way out of this kind of things. After a moment it clicked: Harry was embarrassed because he was very good at something! She turned towards the ships to hide her grin. Her mirth didn't last long in the face of their situation. Could she really risk taking a very sensitive like that for a rookie? She was always reckless, but there wasn't just her life she would endanger... The Force and her instinct said she could take it. And she always listened to them.

"We will take two of them." She decided "Select one from those three." she pointed the group in which hers was as well. Two was painted red while the last was green.

"The green will be fine." Said Harry after a moment "Why select from these three? Why not from the other eight?"

"They are later models." Explained Aayla "They have hyperdrive, even if a small one, so they don't need hyperspace transport rings." She pointed to one of the eight rings. "They have a shielding as well and better hull."

"Oh, ok." nodded Harry as he examined the ships.

"Now, we only have to figure out how we will smuggle them out of the ships." said Aayla "Could you make them smaller?"

"Not enough for it." said he with narrowed eyes. "This ships... what? Five and half a meters long? Without runes I could only make them about half a meter long."

"Five meter sixty five centimeter. But I understand the problem." Aayla worriedly bitten her lower lips "Any other way? That teleporting thing, the way you have taken us here?"

"Not the best for big things like that. I may have another option... How sturdy these things are?"

"They are made for battle. Why?" asked Aayla.

"Would they be okay after a five meter fall?" asked Harry.

"If they land just like they are here then yes. The most breakable thing is the glass in the cabin's window."

"I can repair it." nodded Harry as he laid his hand on the green ship. "Portus."

The ship disappeared with a silver flash. Soon Aayla's own had followed it in similar manner. Aayla had gone behind the ships and returned with two... rolling trash can if Harry's eyes were to believed. One of them was the same blue color than Aayla's ship the other was a little darker green than Harry's.

"Aayla, what are these?"

"Astromech droids Harry." explained Aayla "Highly useful during flight and outside of it as well. R4-D6 please erase any sign of our presence here. Harry this is R3-T4. It's an excellent droid and will be a perfect partner for you."

"Nice to meet you." said Harry, although there was a slight questioning tone in the greeting. To his surprise the droid replied with a series of clicks and bleeps. After the return of R4-D6 Harry apparated back with them to the clearing. Aayla then lead him to another hold. There were several tools for repair and spare component in it. In the third there was dozens of crates. Aayla explained that these were the food, water and medicine supplies for the clones and officers. Yellow colored meant fresh food for officers, while the blue the ration slices and green the medicine. One blue crate was enough for a week for a squad. Harry immediately took one green and yellow and two blue to their camp. Next it was the armory. He took a blaster, two pistol and an entire armor for him. As a finishing touch Aayla activated several bomb at the crucial points of the destroyer. Then with Harry's help she did the same on the other two. Harry was awed by the monstrous ships. He knew that they were big but not that they were that big. They were at least a kilometer long maybe even only a little bit under a mile!

"A thousand and hundred and thirty seven meter long." Nodded Aayla, as Harry asked about that "They are that backbone of the Republic's fleets. There are more than nine thousand in service."

"Nine thousands?" asked Harry in amazement. It was a big number for such massive ships.

"Most of them are on defending Republic world, patrolling or escorting convoys." said Aayla "Real attacking fleets only have about two-three thousands of them."

"I didn't thought that the Republic had that large military force." noted Harry. It was hard for him to imagine the firepower of one of these ships..

"The Republic is peaceful. Or most of it." Amended Aayla "For nearly a thousand years the military was getting smaller and smaller till there was only nominal. Its budget was nearly nonexistent. Then abruptly the Separatist started a war. We didn't have anything at all to defend ourselves with. After the start of the war more and more people said that we need a military capable winning rapidly. Some of them wanted a grand fleet of twelve-thirteen thousands of Venators" she nodded towards one of the ships "and other type's numbers scaled up to it. But now, that I know that Palpatine is the Sith Lord I'm happy that it didn't come to pass."

"You supported it?" asked Harry thoughtfully. She didn't seem as someone who liked the military and war.

"I love peace." Said Aayla defending herself "But we were at an impasse. We couldn't defeat the separatists and neither could they us. It disturbed some of us knowing that if we would utilize the same amount of resources to our cause we would have won this war! Every single day add to the casualties by the hundreds of thousands if not the millions. If we have to apply a little more money to the military for a year then so be it! As it was this war could continue easily for a decade!"

"I understand." Nodded Harry "I know nothing of this war but a less bloody war is always better than the alternative."

"Indeed. For a second I honestly forgot that you know nothing about our galaxy." said Aayla a little bit embarrassed by it "If we want to remain unnoticed I will have to teach you about it. At least you speak the Basic fairly well. Thought your accent is noticeable, but it could pass as a mix of alderaan and collerian so let us hope it will be enough."

"Thanks." she got a smile as an answer. Aayla couldn't help but smile back. "It's time for us to go back to the camp. Only about a hour or so remains."

"What do you say about going on a speeder?" asked Aayla with a small smirk on her face. Harry only shrugged in response so she started jogging to the other side of the camp. When they got there Harry stared at the thin vehicle, which seemed as a hover motorcycle. In one shift motion Aayla was on its seat and glanced at Harry. Harry was a bit hesitant as he sat behind her as he couldn't find any good handhold. He couldn't grab onto her shoulder as it was really distracting. Hermione did that sometimes as they gone for broom riding together and it wasn't fun at all. Softly sighing he embraced her casting a silencing charm at the same time. Aayla smirked at him.

"Won't they notice that it disappeared?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"If what you said was true them they rushed at leaving the planet. There is always something that is left behind. Once they nearly left one of the carriers. I rarely seen Bly as angry as that time!" said Aayla. "I'm fairly sure that it would take them a few hours at least to notice that it isn't on one of the ships, and the bombs will explode before that."

With that she started the engine. Harry was glad that he casted the silencing charms as the speeder was loud, really loud. The silencing charm didn't silence the target only quieted it. A second later it shot out. Harry would guess that they were going at 250-300 km/h at least. Aayla was quite good at it, seemingly evading the trees and other obstacles in their path on instinct. Aayla worriedly casted a glance back, but it was unnecessary. Harry clearly enjoyed the high speed which they traveled with. It only taken them a little more than half an hour to arrive to a clearing. Harry brought all of their equipment from the clearing he arrived to this one. It would be interesting how they explain it to the Harry who will arrive in about another half an hour. After it was done the man had the tent up and cast an array of spells on the ships and clearing. Aayla couldn't help but be amazed by the way Harry manipulated the Force and the wide spectrum of useful skills he had..

They only started to go in the tent as it was nearly sundown when it happened. She couldn't help it: she collapsed as she felt the pain surging through the Force. Thousand cried out them disappeared. It was like all the stars vanished from the shy and she was alone in the whole galaxy. Luckily Harry caught her and lifted in his arms. Swiftly he went into the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and sat on its edge. Aayla grasped him in alarm, but Harry soothed her.

"I only take off my boots and yours." Aayla only nodded her eyes full of unshed tears.

Harry didn't waste a moment. A second later he was barefooted and in the next so was Aayla. He also tossed his T-shirt off as he lay beside the young Jedi and gathered her in his arms.

"Sssh. Let it go. You can't have it bottled up Aayla."

Aayla couldn't help it: she silently started crying. She wasn't as traumatized as hours ago but it still hurt. She was alone in the galaxy, her friends, brothers and sisters in all but blood died that day by the betrayal of their comrades. A shiver runs through her. Sensing it Harry wrapped her more tightly to his chest. A sliver of a smile found its way to Aayla face. No, she wasn't alone. Not completely.

* * *

Character info:

Harry Potter: Wizard. Ripped out of his home world, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. His main objective is helping Aayla Secura as well as he can. He is a fugitive accompanying Aayla Secura Jedi knight.

Aayla Secura: Jedi knight. Her main objective is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.


	2. 2 The Force, the sword and the Order

**AN.1.: Special thanks to ECTO-DMC who offered to be the beta of this fic!**

**AN.2.: I know it's usual that the view is in the sky, some people follow, a little less favorite and a handful review a fic. There isn't anything wrong with that as it's your choice to review it or not. But please remember this: if you don't review than don't except that the part you really don't like to change! And it would help greatly.**

AN.3.: I'm thinking about a character and any other information collection. Please inform me what you think about it!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_The Force, the sword and the Order_

Galactic Republic, Outer Rim Territories, Felucia, 16. 10. 13.

As he was woken up Harry couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday, it was a hectic day to say at least. Ending up in a new world, without a way back, rescuing a woman from the military, and then helping alert her comrades to the coming betrayal. They had also killed a whole battle group of ships, so it was not a normal day even by his standards! What surprised even him even more so was that his magic was acting strange, really strange? Apparating was something he could use to reach the opposite side of Earth and back in an instant (some seconds was spent in a wormhole, but still) and back without problems. A few, hundred kilometers was now a long apparition and that had taken a considerable amount of his magic to achieve. But his other spells had messed up outcomes as well; his blasting, banishing and fire spells seemed to grow in power. While his disillusionment charm only lasted mere hours, something was amiss and he needed to figure it out quickly.

It was a primary concern that; they will need everything at their disposal to survive more than a month after they leave this planet. From what he had heard in the com-room they faced literally the whole galaxy, he highly doubted that this "Sith Lord" Aayla talked about would not hesitate making them a public enemy.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, she seemed so peaceful and serene despite everything that had happened to her yesterday. All of the sudden she started shaking then abruptly sat up gasping for air, Harry wanted to embrace her but she stopped him with a raised hand as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm alright Harry. It was... It was only a bad dream." she murmured barely audibly.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here." Harry replied laying his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded mutely as she grasped his hand. It was more than two minutes before she spoke.

"We should start our day."

"You can have the bathroom first. I will go and make breakfast." Harry offered.

Aayla looked at Harry with confusion "Bathroom is that the same as a refresher?"

"If a refresher is where you go to wash up and relieve yourself then yes and it right through there." Harry pointed to a door on the other side of the room while smiling.

Breakfast was a quit affair, both of them just wanted to enjoy the meal before another tiring day started. After they had finished Harry looked over at Aayla.

"What do you think we should do now?"

"There is an abandoned mining site not that far away from here." she said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It might be useful for us. If it's in a good enough shape we may use it as a shelter, no offense but I don't particularly feel safe in a tent."

"Well, without the wards it is no better protection than any other tent." agreed Harry reluctantly. "But my wards are better than anything technology could do. Well, what they could do in my world..."

"And perhaps here as well." nodded Aayla "Couldn't we combine the two?"

"It won't be easy, I will have to be extremely precise with my rune work." said Harry with a frown. Seeing Aayla disappointed face he quickly amended. "I will try, but it will take me some time even if it works to figure it all out."

"Thanks." said Aayla. "We should go as soon as possible."

Harry nodded in agreement. They had a lot of work to do, mainly needing to learn the basic knowledge about a whole galaxy. As he sheathed his knife on his belt his gaze traveled to the two guns and the rifle he took from the star-destroyer. When he asked Aayla about it she looked dubiously at him.

"Have you ever used a blaster?"

"Well, I have had a gun before in my hands and shot it." He tried out one gun in Canada on an assignment. He wasn't a marksman, but he was above average which was good enough for him.

"You should leave it here if you don't have much experience with them. I hope there isn't anything that would want to attack us at the site." Aayla reminded him.

"True enough."

As yesterday it was also Aayla today who piloted the speeder. Harry would have loved to sit in the front, but he didn't known the way to their destination. The Jedi was as good as yesterday with the speeder, she seemed to be even better as she focused on piloting it through the forest.

It took nearly an hour to reach the mining site in a valley at about two hundred kilometers from their camp. There were two buildings, opposite to each other. One of them seemed decades old. It was a rusty garage and warehouse combination. The other was the complete contrast of it. It was new if a bit worn out; most of the metal was still glittering as the sunrays hit it. In the background there was the cave in which the mining operated out of with a cliff above it. The entire place seemed deserted, but Harry's sixth sense told him that danger was near.

"This shouldn't be there." said Aayla inspecting a vehicle which looked like a fork-lift that would be built in a hundred or so years on Earth "There wasn't any legal mining operation here in the last decade. That is a T7 loading vehicle, production started only seven or eight years ago. I am pretty sure that it wasn't on this planet longer than a year, It's seems quite new to me."

"Just like this corpse." said Harry pointing at the entrance of the new building? There was the torso of a green skinned humanoid Harry thought that the lack of breast indicated to it being a male but couldn't be sure. It lost one of his arms, his eyes and everything under his stomach. The insects clearly had started to eat it as Harry could see them.

"A rodian." said Aayla as she leaded him into the building "Stay on guard. He died in the last three-four days at the latest. I don't think that whoever or whatever did this is near but..."

"...better safe than sorry." nodded Harry. "Please remind me to tell you about Alastor Moody and his favorite sentence sometime."

"Who was he?" asked Aayla while her eyes roamed the hall. There were several bodies in various states all over the place. Humans, two other rodian's, a twi'lek and two zabrak's as Aayla called the two humans with horns on their head.

"An auror, a law enforcer." replied Harry glancing around the room It was futuristic but not that much more compared to Earth. "One of the best, he caught hundreds of people single handedly. His motto was: "Constant vigilance!" he would say it very loudly and often to recruits."

"He sounds like an interesting person." said Aayla with a half smile "I don't really like it, but we will need to search every room. Should we separate?"

"I don't see why not." shrugged Harry as he cast a spell again "I'm certain that there isn't anyone in our immediately area."

Aayla just shook her head as she started walking to the right. Harry looked after her for a little bit then went to the other side of the building. He wasn't familiar with this world, but it seemed that it was strangely very similar to what was back on Earth. Anything of note was placed in his shoulder bag even if he wasn't sure of its purpose.

It had taken them the better part of the morning to search the building through. At the entrance they went through what was found. There was money, lot of money as Aayla raided the safe, a map of the region and some minor tools like a lighter (which used laser beam instead of fire) and a set of binoculars. What had Harry's attention was a revolver like pistol. There were others but most were in non working condition.

"It will work out better for us with these." said Aayla "We would be pretty flashy walking around with the ones you stole from the ship, and flashy is not what we want."

"Then what should we do with the ones we stole off the ship?" asked Harry.

"Sell them of course." replied Aayla as if it was the most natural thing in the world "Some idiot will want to have military grade weapons to brag about. It won't be hard to find someone in the Outer-rim to sell them to."

"You will have to explain what the Outer-rim means to me later." grinned Harry "But for now we should hurry. I want to leave this place as soon as I can. I found yellowish blood on the walls and floors and it didn't seem come from the corpses."

"It came from the felucians; they are the ones who attacked these illegal miners. Their sacred burial-ground is on the cliff and they won't have it disturbed no matter the cost. That why it become illegal to mine here, but If we leave it alone we should be safe." explained Aayla.

"Should be?" said Harry warily.

They packed up them went to the rusty building; it was as old as Harry thought it would be. There were several vehicles in there some new, some old but most were damaged most likely by the felucians. All the droids were in several scattered pieces, the other side of the hanger there was the miner's spacecraft. It was roughly a hundred meter long, a half drop shape. The underside was open as it was where the cargo went. The GR-75 medium transport's thruster assembly - as Aayla told him was also damaged beyond repair. The only useable things were a few energy cells.

"This was nearly pointless." Aayla grumbled. "The other one was good enough I suppose but this one was just a waste of time."

"Maybe, maybe not." said Harry with a shrug.

"Well, it couldn't be much worse." Was Aayla's sarcastic reply.

"We didn't meet the felucians." said Harry with a smirk as they made their way back to the speeders.

"True." agreed Aayla with a little smile.

As they made their way to the other side of the dig site Harry glanced back and immediately signed to Aayla to stop. She stopped and glanced around

"What happened?" she asked agitated.

"Look back. It maybe just me being paranoid but I'm fairly certain that there was movement back at the mining site." he pointed at the dig site. Aayla looked there with the binoculars and sighed.

"Yeah, the felucians arrived it may be nothing but they could have seen us."

"But you said that they won't attack us." said Harry as he also surveyed it. The felucians were humanoids about the height of a human with dull grey skin that had different markings of red, blue and yellow. Maybe war paints or different pigments, their heads looked to have several tendrils on them. In their arms - was that an extra arm on the elbow? They held pretty primitive weapons. "They don't seem very friendly."

"They aren't vicious, if you don't cross their traditions." said Aayla "They don't really like outsiders though, you see their way is more along the line of: 'Leave us alone and we will leave you alone.'."

"What do they consider disturbing their lives?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You learn it after a time, but it differs from clan to clan. I hope they won't consider our visit here as an offense." Aayla replied with a worried frown. She negotiated with two clans in this campaign alone. At the end they came to an understanding, with one it was fairly simple, the other had taken nearly took a week.

"What should we do? Go back and speak with them or go back to the camp and handle our problems there?"

"I say we go back to the camp. If they come to the camp we can speak just as well there as here. As I said they don't want us disturbing them." said Aayla.

It was after noon when they arrived back at the camp. After having sated their appetites Aayla led Harry to his fighter. There she gave a helmet with a darkened visor.

"It's a simulator helmet; we will see how good you are in a cockpit."

"Do you really think I need it?" Harry asked skeptically "I'm one of the best on my home planet..."

"You said you never piloted spacecraft Harry, and these are the fastest fighters in the Republic. I want to see what you can do before we jump to a conclusion."

"Ok." said Harry in resignation. Aayla just shook her head at him. What he thought she underestimated him?

"Harry, even the best pilots have to train with these "she pointed at the simulator "for three weeks before they go into space with them."

After just five minutes Aayla was speechless, she was observing Harry's progress with a screen connected to the helmet. She had never in all her life seen anyone flying with the ease Harry was showing. He was nearly as good as Skywalker and master Tiin, but both of them had years of experience with fighters. Harry had said he had some experience with Airspeeders but even so this baffled her. After some tests from Aayla, who wanted to know the true extent of Harry's talent, and Harry who wanted to know the limits of the ship, they concluded that they didn't have to work with the ship as much as Aayla thought.

"You have amazing talents and reflexes. I only know a handful of people who can do what you just did." said Aayla with awe in her voice as Harry toke off the simulator helmet "I can't believe this is the first time you flew with this fighter."

"What can I say? I did mention that I am good." said Harry with a roguish grin. Aayla just rolled her eyes seeing it but she had a small smile in the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, you did."

"It's not that different from our fighters." said Harry thoughtfully. "So, when will we leave this planet?"

"I don't think it will be anytime soon." Aayla said it in a strange voice. It seemed almost as if she was frustrated at something.

"Aayla is there something wrong?" enquired Harry.

"No, why?" said Aayla in an even voice. She wasn't bad at hiding or controlling her feelings, but Harry always had a sixth sense about lies and danger.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, Aayla, but it's obvious to me that you have a problem with something."

"Huh, so you noticed it. I really hoped you wouldn't. It's unbecoming of a Jedi to be ruled by our emotions." said Aayla sitting down next to her fighter.

"I now have a knack for these things, you were tense after we arrived to the mining site." said Harry shrugging his shoulder as he leaned against his fighter. Aayla eyes widened then she stared at the sky a wry smile on her lips.

"So even that... Yes, I wanted to see if I can see the news on the holo-net..."

"To know what happened with the Jedi." realized Harry.

"Yeah, but the felucians had destroyed all of the communicators gear there." said Aayla with a frown.

"Aayla, you did all you could, that woman you notified, Shaak Ti will alert the Order, won't she? So have faith in her." Harry said with a reassuring smile. Aayla agreed with him, but rebuked him for using those words.

"Master Shaak Ti is one of the High Council which led the Order. Please show her the respect she deserves."

"Then you should be assured that she will do all that she can to save the Jedi, and respect is earned not given." remarked Harry, but seeing Aayla's look he quickly amended it "But I will be cordial with her. You obviously respect her and that tells me enough."

"I respect all the council members, but usually don't agree with most of them." said Aayla with a shrug "Master Ti is one of the few I like as well."

"Would you tell me about this Order of yours?" Harry asked with naked curiosity.

"The Jedi Order is old, Harry, If I would tell you everything it would take weeks if not even months. And I don't even know that much about our history!" exclaimed Aayla with a laugh.

"Well, you told me that you are the keepers of the peace, but it can't be that simple." Harry replied with a frown. "Peace after all often clashed with politics and economic interest, ideologies and personal problems were on a different level altogether."

"It's not that simple. That's true. But I always felt that's our creed. Be a healer, a diplomat, a scholar or a warrior, a Jedi works for peace." Aayla said with deep conviction.

"And yet, you were commanders in a war, it's quite a contradiction don't you think?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but most of us believe that as we defend the Republic we defend the peace as well. The Republic existed for nearly a thousand years in this form, and there was only a handful of galaxy wide conflict in this millennium." Aayla said softly. "But yes, some of us don't think we should participate in the war, at least not as commanders but as diplomats. And some members disagreed with the way the Council lead us long before the war. It's only the most recent reason."

"There were more?" Harry asked not really surprised. There wasn't one organization that large which didn't have some sort of disturbance within it.

"Why can't I hear the surprise in your voice?" Aayla asked back the rhetorical question "Some of us would suggest living a solitary life and spending all of our time meditating and studying the Force. Others don't like the power the government holds over us. There were several clashes within the Order about our teaching as well." Aayla seemed sad at the situation.

"What happened? What was in your teaching that was problematic?" asked Harry with a frown.

"A Jedi must have control of his or her emotions." said Aayla "This doesn't sounds bad, but sometimes it makes us look heartless. What really troubles me is that we can't love. We can't have attachment to anything, be it a person, a creature or even an object. The Council makes exceptions very rarely with those they deem strong enough to not to fall to the Darkside of the Force. I finally understand why: the backslash in the Force... Its must be terrible. Just like... yesterday."

"Can't love? But that's one of the most basic emotion we have. I mean I can't imagine my life without LOVE." exclaimed Harry in shock.

"Yes, but if you can't overcome losing your loved ones..." Aayla just shook her head.

"Wait. You feel the death of others in the... Force?" asked Harry with wide eyes "That's... awful. I can't imagine what it must be like."

"I always thought that most of us would be able to overcome our loss." whispered Aayla with a forlorn expression on her face "I still think that it's true, but I can understand why they fear it."

"I see." said Harry as stood up and marched to Aayla and kneeled so he was eye level with her. As the woman gazed at him with surprise as Harry gently embraced her. "I will help you Aayla. I know what it is like to lose those dear to you. It's all thanks to the people near me, my friends that I could stay sane. At first I tried to do it alone and I nearly went insane. But one of my friends didn't wait for me to come out of my shell. Maybe she was the reason I didn't commit suicide." said Harry remembering Nym after his fifth year. It was hard for him after Sirius' death. He truly didn't know what would have happened if Nym (and later the others) weren't there for him. He did consider suicide a few times after all.

"Truly?" asked Aayla softly with surprise "You... you don't seem like... like someone who would have lost his reason to live."

"It was more than a decade ago." said Harry with a wry smile "I was a teenager and as my friends often said I was a 'moody bastard'."

"So you say that I..." Aayla golden eyes were filled with fear and Harry understood the unfinished question.

"I'm only saying that everybody needs someone to help them sometimes." said Harry "You are far stronger than I was at fifteen. And I will be there for you if you need me."

"Thank you Harry." said Aayla resting her chin on Harry's shoulder.

They stayed like that till Aayla broke the silence. Her lips moved gently and she softly whispered:

"It's weird. I only have only known you for less than a day, but I feel far closer to you them nearly anybody. Maybe Master Vos, Master Tholme and Kit...

"I feel the same." he admitted "It's... There weren't many people who I was that close on my home planet. I don't know it's maybe because we are here for each other for this, I've heard that things like this can forge a deep bond between people.

"I see." said Aayla thoughtfully "Did it happen to you before?" asked she out of blue "Sorry... I don't know what I was thinking...it isn't any of my business." she apologized.

"Its alright." said Harry with a smile sitting down next to her. Aayla snuggled into his side resting her lekku on his shoulder as he wrapped his hand around her shoulder. "Yeah, it happened. As I said at fifteen I lost Sirius, my godfather. He died in front of me in battle which wasn't even supposed to occur in the first place. Nym helped me immensely with my angst over that summer, I felt so close to her and she also had some boyfriend problems. So, I thought why not try it? It was great, but after a while it became apparent that it just wasn't meant to be."

"You mentioned someone. Kit wasn't it?" asked an interested Harry "Who was he?"

"Kit Fisto. He was once my love." said Aayla sadly "We... I don't know. It was platonic at best, then we realized that whatever was between us was no more. For me he changed to be my older brother figure and vice-versa."

"Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto..." Harry repeated the name for a few times, them stared at Aayla in horror "Wait! Shaak Ti didn't say that he was one of those who..."

"...who went to fight Palpatine? Yes." said Aayla in whisper. Under her closed eyes a tear drop rolled down on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Aayla." said Harry sadly as he gently whipped the tear away.

"It's alright. I...I know that he wouldn't want me to be like this. He made me promise soon after the Battle of Geonosis. But I can't, I just can't move on." said Aayla in a pained voice.

"You won't. Not for a long time, and the pain will only lessen never truly fade away." said Harry. "It's hard I know, it will be even after years but I know something that may help you with it."

"What it is?" asked Aayla.

"Tell me about him. You must have stories with him. After I lost Sirius I could only think about that second when he died. One of my parents' and Sirius' friend Remus Lupin shared some stories with me from their school life. Nym and I didn't know him that long but we loved him and shared our stories about him with each other." said Harry "What I want to say Aayla: you shouldn't let those dark thoughts in your mind. They can make you crazy. Tell me about the lightest memories you had with him.

"Oh, there is lots I can tell you..." said Aayla with a small smile playing on her face.

The next morning started a lot more peaceful than the previous one. It was again Harry who woke up earlier. He happily noticed the peacefulness of Aayla, like yesterday it started similar. But as he gently held Aayla in his arms her dreams seemed to remain in pleasant nature. She slowly started to wake up. Seeing Harry face she smiled at him sleepily.

"Good morning." Harry said with a grin. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning." she replied with a yawn. "Great. It was a while since I slept that good." Harry smiled as she lazily laid her head back to his chest. He started stroke her back soothingly. He couldn't help but stare at her headtails which moved lazily around.

"Aayla, what are these? I mean they are obviously part of you, but I can't make any sense of them."

Aayla glanced at him and grinned.

"They are called lekku in ryl, the left on is tchun the right one is tchin. Lekku means braintails in basic." she explained in a bit sleepy voice "The part near my head contains part of my brain."

"Ryl is the language of your people?" asked Harry "Can a human learn it?"

"Yes, it's our language. Why you want to learn it?" asked Aayla in a strange voice.

"Yes and I have a spell which will help me out with it." while Bartimeus Crouch Senior was a bastard, he had some very good spells. "It will allow me to learn languages in two weeks."

"Truly?" Aayla was only mildly surprised hearing it. With what she already seen it wasn't that awe inspiring thing to do. Harry only grinned at her.

"What should we do? It's still relative early in the morning." he said.

"I will go for a jog you can join if you want. Then I practice at least for an hour, after that we shall see." said Aayla with a shrug.

"I think I will join you." he nodded knowing he had to start more training.

After breakfast and checking their map they made their way out of the tent and into the forest of fungi. There was a lake at a distance of approximately three-four kilometer from the camp. It was more than enough for a morning workout. Aayla lead the way at first a little hesitant of the speed she run at. Despite of her exception Harry stayed close to her at the pace being quite taxing for even physically fit man like Harry. It also didn't hurt to gaze at her back and bottom. She didn't have an ounce of plus weight on her that was sure. Well, it seemed that he got some and it showed. At the end he sweated and was out of breath. Aayla on the other hand seemed quite alright: she sweated but her breathing was only a little labored.

"Are you alright? It seems that was a little bit too much for you, Harry." Aayla didn't look that concerned for him all things considered he noted with that smirk on her face.

"Indeed. It shows that I hadn't moved around for nearly a month." Harry said between pants.

"You must have been in a great shape. "She said with sparking eyes filled with mischief.

"So, I am not fit enough for you now?" Harry joked with a grin as he started posing for her. Aayla couldn't help it: pearls of laugh had escaped her throat. After reigning in her emotions she gave him some appreciating glance them nodded with a little grin.

"Hum, not bad. It could be better but I will take it."

"Why thank you so much." Harry grinned back at her. He wasn't that egoistic as some other wizard he known as to take Aayla joke seriously. "But all jokes aside, you must have had some heavy training regime to have that kind of stamina.

"You will see it in the next hours." she replied to him with growing concern. Harry looked better but not enough to run back. "We can walk back if you want."

"No, that's not necessary." he declined "You go ahead and I will follow you."

When he arrived back Aayla was already in the middle of doing some form with laser sword. She was graceful like a dancer, but it was the dance of death, Beautiful but deadly at the same time.

"So, these are your weapons?" he asked as Aayla become aware of his return and deactivated them.

"Yes, they are called lightsabers." she replied "Most Jedi only carries one of them..."

"But you have two of them?" Harry glanced at her where the other one was.

"I also practice Jar Kai, the art of using two of them, in addition to the traditional forms." Aayla explained them smiled at some memories "And if one got damaged I would have a spare to use."

"Can I see them?" Harry interest was piqued. He only used one sword in his entire life and it was memorable to say the least. This lightsaber seemed as interesting as the Sword of Gryffindor. Aayla did something with one of the button them tossed him the one in her hands. He easily caught it them activated. He started doing twirls, slashes and stabs with it, at first slowly than faster but still cautious. Harry thought they looked cool, but know that they weren't toys for him to play with. After a few minutes he shut down and gave it back to her.

"So, how was I?" Harry was curious. He felt as he could use it if the situation comes down to it but obviously he had no practice with it or any other kind of melee weapons so it was still a completely new experience.

"You were more assertive than how I thought you will be." Aayla glanced at him with a speculative look "If you want I can teach you how to use them." she offered.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Really. But please be careful with It" as she said that, Aayla tossed the other lightsaber to him. "Do you want to start now?"

Despite Harry knowing it won't consist only sparring with each other, learning how to wield a lightsaber was a surprisingly (for him anyway) tedious task. They didn't spar - and from what Aayla said they won't until she feel that Harry was proficient enough with them, and started at the basic: proper way to hold the hilt, stances, both defensive and offensive, the basic attacking and defending moves. After a while he couldn't even keep track of time as he focused entirely on learning it. He was surprised when Aayla stopped them.

"I think for the first day it was more than enough Harry." she said.

"Ok. Was it good, ordinary or bad?" he asked curious on his performance.

"Definitely good Great even." Aayla said with a smile.

"Truly?" he was surprised. It didn't seem that much at first.

"You made enormous progress in only a few hours. You have exceptional muscle memory: you learned what takes most years. Even if they are younger than you by quite a wide margin. "she confirmed with a nod.

"I see." Harry replied "I noticed that you used different movements. Is that some advanced technique or something else entirely?"

"What you learned was the basic of Form I, Shi Cho. It's the oldest way of sword fighting and the basic of all the other forms. It is what you must learn first even if you don't master it." Aayla explained "What I used was Form VI, Niman. It has taken elements from all other froms save the seventh and final, to create a completely balanced lightsaber form."

"So you know six out of seven forms?" Harry asked wide eyed. It was just unfathomable to really train that much as Aayla seemed similar age as of himself.

"No, it would take decades to master all of them if you don't have a ridiculous talent for this disciple." she said "I'm proficient in Form IV, Ataru and Form V, Djem So, and have the basic down from Shi Cho and Soresu which is Form III, but I can only claim near mastery of Niman."

"And Jar Kai? Is it part of the forms or not?" he asked confused. Sue him, he know nothing about swords and fighting with them, let alone lightsabers.

"Yes and no, Jar Kai is something different from the normal forms and yet is the same." she replied " Jar Kai only means that you use two lightsaber for the forms. It isn't the eight form or something like that, only another way of the forms."

"It seems there are more to these forms than what I first thought." Harry said with a thoughtful face.

"All have some philosophy behind them. To master any of them you have to be able to truly understood and become one with the belief of that philosophy." she explained the simplest way she could.

"Are there any other forms?" he asked.

"Well, there are sub forms and variations of every Great Forms." said Aayla" Technically Jar Kai is the name of one sub form in every Great Form, so what I use is Niman Jar Kai. Only truly gifted individuals have some unique style, but mostly even these are just amalgamation of two or three of the Great Seven. Nearly every one added something to their lightsaber training."

"So, what, There are millions of forms? Or personal forms? "Harry asked bewildered.

"No of course not why would you think of that?" she asked back clueless to what led Harry to this question.

"Well, your Order has members in the millions, right? I mean you have to guard the whole galaxy..." trailed off Harry seeing the look on Aayla face.

"No, we don't have that large numbers Harry." she shook her head "We only have the main temple at Coruscant and four other enclaves. If all put together there are only approximately fifteen thousand members."

"Only fifteen thousand how can you keep the peace with that few members?" he asked. Even the auror forces of Earth were in greater number and they didn't have to protect even a hundred million people. The mundane armed forces were a whole other thing entirely.

"We only interfere if it's of great importance, like an intergalactic problem. Like a political debate between two sectors or something like that." Aayla didn't seem happy at that. Harry saw the brief flash of anger in her eyes.

"I see well I don't know about you, but I've gotten hungry. Want to join me?" he asked hoping to change the course of the conversation.

"Gladly."

After dinner they made their way back to where Harry's lightsaber training had taken place and started meditating. He wanted to find out the reason why magic, the Force as Aayla called it was different in contrast to what he was accustomed to. Harry had taken meditating up after the fifth year as Dumbledore taught him and "mastered" it in India after the war. It helped him with more than one problem, like oclumency, legimency, anger issues and so on. But it was also something much more. For powerful wizards like him, Dumbledore and Voldemort it was a way to connect directly the Nexus lines. The Nexus lines were Earth's magical veins. It wasn't completely understood how it worked but the theory was that the Nexus lines created an energy field and magical beings could connect to it on instinct. However exceptional individuals could connect directly to the Nexus lines and to the energy field at will. What he expected to find was something similar to this. What he felt wasn't like that at all. Felucia, the entire planet was covered in an entire energy field, that was true, but you couldn't just point out it's were weaker and more powerful part, but it was like it came from all beings.

Deciding that he at least should ask someone who had some experience with the 'Force' he glanced at Aayla. And his jaws dropped. She was meditating alright but in midair and a half dozen smaller larger rocks floating around her in a circle like a mini solar system. It wouldn't be hard if not for the single fact that she meditated along with it. He had one of the greatest controls over his magic in the known history of Earth but he was sure that he would need weeks of practice before he could recreate it.

"Yes Harry? Can I help you with something?" Aayla asked with closed eyes as she slowly floated down with the rocks.

"Yes, but forget about that... How did you do that? I mean you meditated and floated at the same time. Isn't it something hard to do?" he asked momentarily forgetting about the Nexus lines.

"It's... it's hard for you to do?" Aayla looked at him bewildered. It wasn't easy per se, but a Jedi Knight was expected to be able such a feat with effort.

"Yeah On my home planet it was different. I mean the magic itself was different." Harry was distraught.

"Wait Harry Let's start from the beginning, shall we? What do you mean the Force is different on your home planet?" Aayla raised an arm to calm him down. She didn't like this anxious Harry. He seemed always so calm that it reminded her of the other Jedi and looking nothing like that felt unnatural.

"There were... lines which generated the energy field. That's what we called magic and used it." Harry explained it. "But here, there isn't any. There is an energy field, the Force I believe but it's like as if it generated by all living being.

"That's exactly what the Force is." nodded Aayla who didn't really see the problem with it. "It's not that huge problem, is it? I mean there was an energy field and here is another one as well. I mean, sure it must be different, but not so much.

"I...I see." Harry started to calm down. "You are right. I hope that you are right. It's just different, but I don't know if everything is the same. I am fairly certain that it won't be.

What followed was a series of tryout of the differences between magic and the Force. It becomes apparent that it had different laws compared to magic. If you used it for a blast like a curse or other spell it was even more potent. But something like a disillusment was impossible nearly entirely. The only way to make long lasting spell work was runecraft. It worked as well as it did back on Earth. After coming to this realization he, under Aayla tutelage, he tried to float like her during meditating. It wasn't as hard as he waited as nature of the Force meant as you concentrated to float you also focused on the Force. Simply put meditated just by floating the problems started when he started to add rocks to it. Three was alright, four was problematic and five was impossible to him at the moment.

At the evening when they got comfortable on the bed Harry turned to Aayla:

"I mentioned that I can learn language faster than normal..."

"Yes and that you would like to learn Ryl..." Aayla seemed wary of something.

"I can perform it. But I need you to focus on all you know Ryl. I will need at least eight hours and them two weeks of usage to learn it."

The smile on Aayla face was something different.

The following two weeks gone much like this. Aayla taught him about the Force and what was needed to survive in the galaxy. Species, money, starships, regions, sectors, trade routes, influential people and groups. There were thousands of little things to remember. It was like when he was trusted into the wizarding world and had to learn about it. Honestly he was certain that he forgot some of them but was sure that they were minor things.

They continued their morning routine. Harry still wasn't where he wanted to be, but he was getting there. It would make him sweat but he started to loss the difference at their run in the morning.

His study of lightsaber went much the same. He was nowhere compared to Aayla, and it showed. After learning the basic of Shi Cho Aayla brought out one small floating ball which fired low powered laser at them.

He was nervous. He never tried anything like that. He had one of Aayla's lightsaber in his hand and his eyes were obscured by a cloth. At the first try he couldn't even do anything, one moment anything, the next felt a sting at his shoulder blade.

"You have to move before it fires, Harry!" Aayla scolded him gently. "Listen to the Force and you will be able to do it."

"I know! I know!" he said rather angrily "Sorry." he said after a second. Aayla just waved it away and signed him to try it again.

The second try was the same but on the third he managed to do it. His hope was dashed when Aayla showed her training session with it. And she added two other. She also switched all three to the top speed. When she used them (even without blindfold) she used mastery Harry couldn't hope to mach for months at best.

He also studied the starfighter more. Not just how to fly it, but to repair it and even to modify it if he wanted. Aayla was talented mechanic and she was eager to teach him about it.

Then at the sixteen day of their life coming together when they received visitors it was just after they finished lunch. Harry was the one who first seen them but Aayla sensed them even before that. It was when she pointed in the direction. There was a relatively big, steel grey ship. It was about half the size of the GR-75, but wasn't as slick as that ship. The central part was a tubular form and the two cargo hold on its side was approximately brick shape. At the centre of the front was the cockpit. At the other end were the three main thrusters and four smaller one between the mains, two on the upper side and two on the downside of them.

"It's a YU-410 light freighter." Aayla said. It wasn't surprising that she had known. Harry deduced that Aayla was like those one of those sports car fans who knows everything about a car, when it came to starships.

"Who will arrive on it, friends or foes?" Harry wondered even if he would find it strange if the military used them for this.

"Friends." she replied "Two Jedi and one of them is Shaak Ti."

"I will go and have them fly here we have enough places for them. " said Aayla seeing the ship landing on a clearing near to them. "Please lower your wards Harry."

"Of course." he nodded to her as went to alter the wards.

As Aayla arrived to the freighter she saw that the two passengers had landed safely. Just as she said one of them was Master Shaak Ti. The togruta Jedi master was only a little bit taller than her. She was a feral beauty with lean and hard body, just as beautiful as Aayla even if it was hidden under the Jedi cloak. The other was also female, a petit, delicate zabrak teenager. She had braided jet-black hair and nearly innocent face. She wore clothing similar both in style and material to Aayla's own through her top had no pattern while the Jedi Knight's did.

"Master Shaak Ti!" Aayla couldn't help but cry out at seeing the older woman.

"Aayla!" Shaak Ti wasn't less enthusiasm greeting her back. The usually reserved Jedi Master hugged Aayla breathless. Aayla only hesitated for a moment until hugging her back. After breaking apart she looked at the young zabrak near to them with an extremely embarrassed smile on her face.

"What's your name little one?" asked Aayla the young girl.

"Aayla let me introduce you Padawan Maris Brood." Shaak Ti introduced the two young Jedi to each other. "Her master was killed at the attack of the Jedi Temple."

"My consolations for your lose Padawan Brood." Aayla gently hugged the girl to her.

"Thank you Master Secura." she replied a bit hesitant as if she was never hugged like that. Knowing several traditional masters it wasn't out of question and maybe Harry's habit of giving her hugs whenever he thought that she needed one altered her view on it.

"Let's go back in the ship. I will guide you to the camp." Aayla said.

"Yes, let's go." Shaak Ti agreed.

On their way inside the ship Aayla anxiously asked her question. The question she had since feeling Shaak Ti arriving on the planet.

"What happened after we talked, Master?"

"It was a miracle Aayla. Thanks to your warning we were able to warm many Order members. I also had the children taken just as I told you." the togruta master voice wavered "But even with that we could only take our most treasured artifacts and parts of the Archives with them. To flee with all on such a short notice was impossible, but we tried nonetheless. Until a clone regiment arrived in full force the 501st legion with Skywalker leading them."

"Skywalker No It's not possible." she cried out dismayed.

"It is." Shaak Ti said darkly "I fought him after he killed Maris' master, Master Ken Lass and Master Cin Dralling He calls himself Darth Vader now and the apprentice of Palpatine."

"How how could he fall?" she couldn't fathom it. Skywalker was called the Hero with No Fear for a reason. His sense of justice was absolute and that often got him in conflict with the Council.

"I don't know I really don't know." the older woman seemed lost in thoughts "After the battle. I and Maris fled into the Coruscant underworld. After ten days we came across this ship. The owner was a business man. The live cargo on his ship was apparent of that." she spat the last bit out in disgust.

"Slaver?" Aayla hissed.

"Don't fret Aayla, we taken care of him. He will never cause harm to anyone ever again.

They stayed silent as Aayla piloted it over to their camp. Harry was in the middle of the clearing waiting for them. He looked at the ship curiously. '_Not a surprise.'_ Thought Aayla _'Everything is new to him.'_

"Who is he?" Maris asked looking suspiciously at him. Before Aayla could say anything Shaak Ti spoke up:

"I think he is the one we can thank the warning we got from you Aayla, don't we?

"So you noticed?" Aayla asked with a half smile expecting it.

"That there was more to your story than a vision from the Force? Yes, it wasn't that hard to figure out." replied the Jedi master.

"I'm sorry master Secura..." Maris started obviously ashamed to be that hostile to one who helped the Order and master Secura as well, but Aayla interrupted her.

"It's alright. He won't take it personal. Neither will I." she smiled reassuringly at her, which caused her to look up at her relieved.

"We will need to leave quickly. I sense great danger in the future." said the Jedi master while landing in the clearing

"I sense it as well master." Aayla said "but I thought it was the felucians there is something wrong with them."

"I'm certain Aayla." said Shaak Ti "It's something much more dangerous to us them the Felucians. We need to leave as soon as we can."

As they made their way down on the ramp to Harry the two Jedi looked him over. To them he had seemed that he was a human or a member of a near-human race even from far away. It was apparent that he was fairly tall, muscled and had raven black hair. What they didn't see was his emerald eyes shining with a hidden power. Maris pale skin flushed seeing them and she shyly looked down and even Shaak Ti looked affected.

"Harry, they are my Jedi sisters, Master Shaak Ti and Padawan Maris Brood." she introduced them to each other "Sisters, he is Harry without him I would be dead."

"And all of us as well if I am not mistaken. "The older woman said "I thank you for your help to the Jedi Order."

"It was nothing really." he said obviously embarrassed.

"But it also leaves the question: how did you know about the Sith's plan to destroy us?" the Jedi master asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry eyes were on her hands which were on the lightsaber hilt.

"Wait! It's not that simple." said Aayla who also noticed her movements. Then she turned to Harry "Please show them your presence."

Harry shrugged at this them let his power which he blinded so carefully together free. Both Shaak Ti and Maris Brood whipped their heads to him.

"It's..." started the Jedi master.

"Unbelievable." finished a wide eyed Maris. "How... how can it be? It shouldn't be possible to someone that powerful in the Force remain out of the Order sights!

"Palpatine did it right under our nose." Shaak Ti darkly muttered after getting through her shock.

"It's nothing like that, master. Harry, well..." Aayla looked at him, but Harry just shrugged. How do you say that you are from another world without being? "He is from another world from another reality."

"What?!" exclaimed the two women.

"I can explain it." Harry hurried to placate them.

"Please do so." Shaak Ti seemed more relaxed but still a bit cautious around the stranger.

So Harry started with his story. Well, the short version as they started to pack their equipment up into the ship's cargo holds. It was fairly entertaining to see the two Jedi's disbelief as they progressed in their tale. They nearly finished at the same time with the equipment and the tale. As they were getting ready to take off Aayla asked the question she wanted to ask since they arrived.

"Master, what happened in the galaxy the Republic would not stand to Palpatine being the chancellor now as they know that he is the Sith Lord."

"The Republic is no more Aayla." Shaak Ti seemed tired as she sat down in the navigator's seat. Aayla was the pilot as the most experienced and talented among them. Harry was talented but had no experience with starships. Maris was simply too young and as she confessed not that keen on spacecraft. "Palpatine destroyed it and the Galactic Empire rose from its ashes with Palpatine as emperor at its head."

"But... the core worlds Alderaan, Corellia, and Chandrila... How could they allow it?" she returned with fear clear in her voice.

"How could they prevent it?" the Jedi master asked back "Only Corellia has a military force worth anything and compared to the Grand Army its still could only do so much. Even with the public knowing who he is and what he has done they won't do anything. "

"They know the public I mean?" Harry asked interested. It could change everything if the public know that Palpatine is a dictator and not their savior.

"Yes, we gave everything we had on Palpatine to the media. There are even holos of the attack on the temple." confirmed Shaak Ti.

"And the cowards still allowed it." Maris hissed furiously "They didn't do anything to help us! Just bowing low and..."

"It's not that simple. " Harry interrupted "What will be more important, your family or some people that you never meet? And Palpatine hasn't done anything sans attacking the Jedi he probably hasn't gone against the public yet. He won't for a few years then the terror will begin." Maris seemed ashamed for her outburst but he waved it away.

"It's alright. When I was as young as you I thought the same as well. Why can't they fight back? Because even if they would die for it they won't risk other lives or their family's life for it yet."

"You seem quite knowledgeable on this Harry." the three Jedi looked at him curiously. Was the world he lived in a time similar to this? Was he in the same position as them?

"Well there were two big regimes in the mundane part of my planet The Nazism and the communism. The way you speak about it and the way he accrued power I would say it will be closer to the Nazis." he trailed off" But both used blackmail, spies, money and if needed brute strength to remain in power." he explained to them.

"So we are on our own?" asked Aayla biting her lips in worry.

"Officially yes. But both Alderaan and Chandrila will aid us if they can." was the reply by Maris.

"And Corellia? General Bel Iblis would fight back..."

"Yes, but he escaped with his fleet to somewhere. Probably hiding in the Outer-Rim or Wild Space. "Answered Shaak Ti. "Just as we will."

Harry himself remained fairly quit as they left the planet behind. It was a totally new experience for him. For the first time in his life he was in space. It was beautiful, gigantic and serene. Until the space on their right side wasn't disrupted by six venator class star destroyer and their escorts. A full fleet has just arrived.

They were lucky that the hyperdrive and the navi-computer were ready to jump. In less than ten second they were on their way.

"A whole fleet here?" wondered Aayla aloud.

"Maybe because of that." said the togruta woman pointing to the screen displaying the holo-net. On it was Aayla's portrait with the subtitle_ 'Alive' _on it. Under it was the bounty: six and half million credits. Harry looked there and whistled.

"Well, that explains a lot."

"It's nearly as high as Master Ti's!" Maris exclaimed.

"More than likely because she ruined Palpatine's plan Or at least the end of it." Shaak Ti said sounding pretty satisfied.

"I hide my track the best I could." Aayla whispered looking scared.

"Just as we did." the Jedi master replied "But I think the entire intelligence service of the Empire is mainly focused on the remains of the Order so it isn't that surprising."

"I see." the beautiful twi'lek breathed out.

"We should stop and go on other way. Ossus would be obvious choice for us, but they will expect us there." said Maris to change the course of the talk. The three other occupants of the cockpit were grateful for her.

"Good point Maris Maybe a longer jump to Kessel?" Aayla said as she turned to Shaak Ti. The togruta was silent for a minute them nodded in contest.

"Even with the danger of a longer jump I think Kessel would do better with a stop at Trogan or Boonta."

"I think we shall go and relax a bit." said Aayla as she got up and pulling Harry out of the passenger seat retired to their cabin holding his hand all the way. Maris and glanced after them incredulously then at Master Ti. Maris seemed out of her comfort zone but the Jedi master wasn't like that. She looked amused if nothing else on the surface.

"This will be an interesting journey."

"Indeed, master."

* * *

Character info:

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: Magic?

Ripped out of his home world, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompanying Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force powers

One of the most promising members of the Jedi Order her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objective is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 42 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force powers

One of the twelve Jedi masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master of the Order she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (?), Force

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

* * *

On lightsaber forms and training: some things are deliberately as they are now. If you confused why I made Jar Kai a subform and not something else.. etc. feel free to ask.


	3. 3 Trogan

**AN: Sorry for the wait! My computer died and it took some time to have a new one.**

**AN2: Special thanks Blorg13 for his review and brainstorming with me. And thanks for the other reviews as well!**

**AN3: I would also like to ask your thought about an information database being posted, because I will go truly AU with the story.**

**AN4: As usual if you have questions, ideas or seen mistakes I made please inform me. (Or for any other reasons I didn't write down.) **

**Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Trogan_

**Core Words, Corruscant, Imperial Palace, 16. 10. 24.**

The Imperial Palace, not long ago known as the Palace of the Republic, was at the heart of the Palace District of Coruscant. It's more than a hundred tower soaring over all the surrounding building it radiated power and arrogance. Some even said that it was a disgrace that the Supreme Chancellor would live in such a place, Bail Organa being the loudest and often frequent in voicing it. But others only seen the magnificence and success, the ageless building embodiment of this traits. It was a hybrid of a piramid and a cathedral ancient temples on human populated worlds. Now, after several thousands years since it's completion there were workers, both droid and organic around it rebuilding it on it's master's order.

Deep within this build, far from the sound of work outside there was the new throne chamber of the ruler of the newly formed Galactic Empire. The oval shaped chamber was decorated with Sith statues of all size at the wall. The chamber was spartan discounting those. On it's throne sat Emperor Palpatine with two royal guard standing at attention both behind the throne and at the door leading into it. The old man with scarred face had seen this holo several times already. Since the Imperial Central Intelligence Service cracked the Jedi's files today they immediately informed him.

_" Master Shaak Ti. I bring terrible news. Less them three hours from now the clone troopers will turn against us." _the twi'lek girl on it was one Aayla Secura. A promising Jedi knight, the padawan of Master Vos and Master Tholme. She was one of the few who entered in his field of vision. Mainly because she nearly fallen to the Dark Side. Yes, if not for the Rule of Two he would have tried to recruit her as a true Sith. But it became apparent that she was on the Light Side of the Force. A pity really, she would have been a remarkable Sith Mistress for Lord Vader.

Glancing at his new apprentice at the side he mentally revoke it. The transformation of Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader went better than he thought it would. Padme Amidala wasn't killed by one of his assassin as it was planned, but by Darth Vader himself! The only regret was of Darth Vader's body. This bodysuit had it advantages, but Vader could never reach his true potential being locked within it. Maybe even too powerful for even himself to control. But that thought was for an other time. Now he had to know how could his plan fail even if not completely.

_" The Force sent a vision master."_

There! There was something, something more to it than what the girl said. There was only two Jedi Master he would believe hearing this: Master Windu and Master Yoda. The girl was lieing, no doubt about that. The Force was vibrant and it centered at Felucia. Something happened on that planet, but what? Or maybe, just maybe _someone_? Someone who had known about his plan and warned the Jedi about it? But why now at the dawn of it and not weeks or months before? And who could know anything about it? Lord Tyranus was informed, quite well informed actually but the man was dead and nearly as secretive as himself. He highly doubted he told anybody about the end of their, his plan. But the Dark Side whispered it as he mediated on the matter. Someone was on Felucia. Someone strong in the Force, maybe strong enough to challenge him, Darth Sidius, Lord of the Sith! But he couldn't be certain as the Force was chaotic even for him to truly get a glimpse of what happened.

"Lord Vader, your thoughts on the matter?" he asked his apprentice to the side of his throne. The tall figure, clad entirely in dark body armor which was once Anakin Skywalker inclined his head.

"There is something else to it, Master. I believe it to be a person of considerable strenght. " said the Sith Lord, his deep voice made by the armor resonating in the chamber.

"Yes, Lord Vader, I believe you are right. My meditations on this matter also made me guess someone interfering with our plan, but your words enforce my thoughts." the Emperor then turned to one of the four royal guard stationed in the chamber.

"Summon, captain Jagged Fel! I have a mission for him."

Jagged Fel entered the chambers not long after the command was made. No guard in his right mind would make him wait long. The man was tall and strong as expected of all his bodyguards, but Jagged was exceptional even for a member of the new Galactic Empire's most elite unit. He was clad in the unit already infamous red armor near identical to the late Red Guard's. The fair skinned young man wore no helmet as he kneeled before the Emperor. His dark brown, nearly black hair hung back nearly to his shoulder. His eyes were steel grey with a penetrating gaze. A family trait most would say to him who had know his parents. His handsome face usually so charming was now a controled mask as he awaited his mission.

"You summoned me my lord. How may I serve you?" he spoke clearly, with the confidence of an accomplished warrior.

The Emperor smiled, seeing one of his favourite "sons". Only a select few was allowed to speak out of turn, Darth Vader being the most notorious of them. But there was also the Royal Guard, his "sons". The ones who guarded him, who would die for him in a heartbeat. He treasured them just as a good captain treasure his ship, as a mechanic treasure a good tool.

"You shall go to Felucia and capture Jedi knight Aayla Secura. There is someone with her who aided the Jedi. Capture him as well. I want them alive Jagged, I hope you understood that?"

"Yes my lord. " he nodded but remained kneeling at the bottom of the throne.

"Something bothering you, my son." said Palpatine softly " Ask it!"

"My lord please forgive me for questioning your orders, but shouldn't it be the inquisitor role to apprehend the members of the Jedi Order?" Jagged asked a bit uncomfortable with it.

"Yes it is in normal circumstances, but this is something much more important." said Palpatine "I feel that it should be more beneficial having you leading this mission with their assistance. Combining your strength with that of the inquisitors should be enough for this task."

"Your will shall be done, my emperor."

* * *

The sun was more than halfway done with it's course. The stormtroopers and other imperial army detachments were preparing to leave Coruscant. The 344th regiment and parts of other regiments inside six Venator-class destroyer and escort vessels. Truly, a whole fleet just for one Jedi? But to the soldiers it meant nothing. Clones were breed to follow orders not to question them, even the new recruits were trained so intensely that most would never think about it.

Jagged Fel had looked on it with little interest. He seen several times how the Army does it. They were efficient sure, but also nearly mechanical something all royal guards hated. Being a royal guard meant that you had to excel in both the physical aspect of fighting and the mental. So, while the most personnel sans a few higher officer wouldn't think too much about this mission, he did.

_'Aayla Secura. A promising Jedi knight from what I could see in her files, but not someone who could be a real danger to the Emperor or his dream. High Medium priority at best.' _he thought out _'And the Emperor said he needed her alive! He did said that she had a companion so maybe it is because her or him?' _

There was also the matter of the inquisitonal detachment. The Inquisition and the Imperial Royal Guards were the two face of the same coin. The royal guards mainly guarded the Emperor and killed his personnel targets - thought never an assassination, that wasn't their duty. They operated in the day light proud and honorable. The inquisitors were more of the information gathering and Jedi hunting, treading in the shadows as they eliminated the Emperor's enemy. They occasionally received their help but still as far as he knew it had never happened before to have a royal guard leading a Jedi hunt. Could it be a test? Was the Emperor testing him? But for what? So immersed was he in his thoughts that he nearly didn't hear the footsteps nearing him.

"Jagged?" asked a soft male voice. Turning around Jagged seen his team assembled. Closest to him was his second in command: Trent Kort. The man was hard faced, had similar built to Jagged, but his hair was lighter and much shorter and eyes brown instead of grey. He was a hard man both in body and mind despite of his soft voice.

"Yes, Trent? " asked back Jagged. They weren't friends, but respected the other one. Still by no means did it imply that the liked the other.

"What's our mission?" Kort asked, his eyes searching for something in Jagged's. The young captain had glanced the other members. Grodin Tierce, the dark skinned giant with thunderous physical strength. Tono Siel a slim, but nearly as tall as Grodin. A man with dyed blue streak in his black hair and piercing, blue eyes he was a curious sight in the Guards.

"You read the files we received, didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow as he turned back to Kort. " It's simple: capturing Jedi knight Aayla Secura and her accomplices."

"Only a fool would believe this to be a simple 'Jedi hunt'." said Kort with narrowed eyes. "It would be the Inquisition's job otherwise."

"He is right about that Jagged." said Tono in his cool voice. Grodin didn't speak but he was obviously on the same mind as his teammates.

"Maybe, but it isn't our duty to question the Emperor. " Jagged said a bit angry "It seems that Aayla Secura is more important than what we originally thought. I can only think one thing that would make the use of such force righteous..."

"... The Massacre." said Trent with a frown. The Massacre was that three hours in which the Jedi was made aware of their betrayal. They made as much chaos in the clone armies as they could. While it was nowhere near to the damages done to the CIS by Lord Vader, it was still significant and the tactical and strategical backlash from it was so immense that in many sectors it thrown back their efforts by months. "You think that it was Secura who warned the Jedi about the Emperor's plan."

"It seems like it wasn't only us who made this deduction." said a voice near to them. Turning to the new arrivals they came face to face the members of the Inquisition. There was three of them. The leader was an older male human with grey hair and a small beard. His brown eyes were sharp and he had some sort of aura around him. On his right side was a bald man with brown hair and smiling face, but this smile was that of arrogance and cunning. He was the least fit of the all seven of them. The last, to the left side of the old man was a woman, younger than Jagged himself. She was beautiful with golden hair cut short, blue eyes like the oceans of Naboo and a hourglass, but fit figure for which every holo-star would be jealous.

"Greetings. My name is Neil Konh, a senior inquisitor. " said the old man with a friendly tone even as he trailed his eyes upon the group evaluating them. Foolishness. They were the finest warriors of the Empire bar Lord Vader and the Emperor himself. "I believe we never had the fortunate to meet. Allow me to introduce this two. On my left is my apprentice, Morrigan Corde. To my right is junior inquisitor Cassius Kio."

" A pleasure to make your acquaintenance Master Kohn" Jagged greeted them in return "I'm captain Jagged Fel of the royal guard, the commanding officer of this mission. My brothers: Trent Kort, Grodin Tierce and Tono Siel." the members of the two groups noded to each other but made no move to speak up. Jagged could feel a headache coming. Most of the guards considered the inquisitors backstabbing cowards with no honor at all. After all they were made up mostly by the Jedi Service Corps. Rumours said that they found much joy in capturing, torturing and killing their former brothers and sisters in all but blood. And from what he heard they weren't exactly fond of the guards either.

" You are inquisitors... I never worked alongside with one of you." said Trent with a glance at them "Tell me master Kohn... How many Jedi did you kill?" his voice was curious but had an undertone of sarcasm about it.

"With my team: five." came the short reply with narrowed eyes glancing at Kort seemingly instantly seeing through the man false curiosity.

" And your... teammates?" asked Trent with a small smile.

" Two. " said Cassius obviously proud of his kills if his large smile was anything to go by.

" One." replied Morrigan softly but firmly her eyes watching Kort like a hawk not unlike her mentor.

" So, just out of curiosity... how does it feel to betray your Order and kill your brothers and sisters?" Trent asked with a grin at their reactions: Cassius' angry snarl, Morrigan's furious and narrowed eyes. Grodin and Tono tensed considerably. The only two who had remained calm was Jagged and Kohn. Thought both could only do it barely.

"The Jedi Order cast us aside like garbage. We were nothing more than servants to them. Now with the power granted by the Emperor we can help the galaxy just as we always wanted to." said the senior inquisitor in a controlled tone.

"As we all shall do." said Jagged glaring at his teammate. It was going to be hard working together as it was, but now Kort words had done considerable damage to any attempt he may have wanted to do to integrate the two group "My apologies master Kohn. My brother likes to play with others."

"Apology accepted, captain Fel." the old inquisitor said "Even if it wasn't you who should apologies to us."

With that the inquisitors left as swiftly as they arrived. Jagged instantly turned to Kort when they were out of hearing range.

"What was that?" he hissed at the other guard "We will have to work together and I don't want any of them killing us with a friendly fire accident."

"You don't trust the more than me!" Trent fired back "We shouldn't work with them..."

"It was the Emperor's order!" Jagged felt like he reached his patience's limit "We may not trust them but they are still our comrades. The least we shall do is to give them a chance to prove themselves."

"I don't think master Konh or Morrigan Corde will be of any problem. " said Grodis with his deep rumbling voice "But the third, that Cassius, he is someone we should watch."

The group silently glanced at each other coming to an understanding without speaking a word. They will watch over that little man as the most likely to cause problem for them out the three.

"Let's go. We will leave in half an hour."

* * *

**Hyperspace, 16.10.27**

Aayla and Shaak watched from the upper floor as Maris and Harry spared in the cargo hold. Maris used two lightsaber with hilts in the shape of tonfa while Harry used one of Aayla's lightsabers.

"It's rare to see Soresu Jar Kai." Aayla noted, seeing Maris' style "She is gifted, but still need to work on it, mainly her footwork"

"Indeed. " Shaak replied "She was always more of a scholar than a guardian. I hope she can remain on her path... And speaking of gift for lightsaber combat, Harry seems to be able to match her."

"He has an amazing talent for it." Aayla admitted "He should start to learn other forms. I can't teach him more about Shii-Cho and neither can you."

"Maybe start teaching him the basics of all other forms?" Shaak suggested "You have all of them down and it would be beneficial in the long run. He will be most likely a Djem So user in the end."

"I'm not that sure about that. He has hidden depths which he never showed you." said Aayla with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure about that. Have you experienced his depths?" a smile appeared on the jedi master's face as she teased the younger woman.

"Master Ti!" Aayla hissed at her. Shaak just laughed softly.

"Our relationship isn't like that." she started to defended herself but the female togruta just raised her hand.

"I know that you aren't mated with him, but your bond is deep with him. And only a fool wouldn't see your attraction towards him."

"I...I don't understand it myself master. I know it's surprising, but I feel like I had know him for several years. It's so new to me master..." Aayla seemed lost looking at the ground. She painfully reminded Shaak of the little twi'lek girl she once mentored as a senior jedi.

"I think it's understandable Aayla. He was there for you when you had your life turned upside down. To feel deep appreciation, affection, really just simply a deep bond with him, even love is normal in a situation like yours." Shaak Ti said slowly taking care to don't be misunderstood "You found what you needed in him: comfort, reassurance, stability, safety, answers and maybe even a little peace." she spoke softly gently hugging the young woman "Those were life-changing situations. Those who are around and help you will be the ones you will form a bond the quickest, even if in real life you wouldn't because you don't have anything in common. Then people thinks that the stories are true and it's love at first sight or they are soulmates or something. There are times where it is true to an extent. But if they don't have the founding for a real relationship it often won't last long because they want to remain as close to each other as they were at the beginning." said Shaak softly. Aayla stared at her for a second. It seemed as Shaak thought it out well before Harry even was in their galaxy. He couldn't help but wonder...

"Have you experienced it before?" she asked tentatively. A small, sad smile appeared on Shaak beautiful face.

"Once a long time ago." she replied. Aayla couldn't decide what to do. One part of her, the part which received scoldings from Master Tholme for being too curious for her own good, wanted to hear the story. Another part of her didn't want to appear as rude to a woman she respected and looked up both as a mentor and a role-model. Shaak of course seen her internal debate and diffused it. "I will tell you that story sometimes Aayla. It's old and regrettably we have bigger problems than our personal life."

"Thank you, master... I mean Shaak!" Aayla quickly corrected herself seeing the woman glare which turned into a soft smile.

"It's ok Aayla. But please remember that it may be not what you think is at first." she reminded her.

"So it's not real?" asked Aayla quietly. She seemed torn on it.

"Oh, it's real." Shaak Ti assured her "But if you don't know the other one how could you remain close to him or her? You simply can't. But you and Harry... You are good for each other from what I have seen. You have good instincts Aayla and I trust them. I trust you to make the right choice."

"You mean between the Jedi Code and Harry, right?" Aayla asked glancing down at Harry, following his movements with her eyes.

"No, not really." said Shaak causing Aayla to whip her gaze from Harry's from to the Jedi master face. The togruta woman uncharacteristically giggled at her "I don't think that it will matter. The old Code at least. If we want to survive this we, the Order need to change." them the older woman abruptly started walking toward her cabin, glancing over her shoulder at the twi'lek woman "I will meditate in my room Aayla. Could you request that Harry make the same as yesterday evening for dinner? He is a fantastic chef. Another good quality in a mate..."

"Master!" Aayla shouted after her, cheeks darkening.

"Aayla?" came the only male occupant's of the ship voice behind her. Apparently Maris and Harry finished their spar and Maris also retired somewhere else, probably meditating in her cabin as well. "Is something wrong?" he asked concerned at her shout.

"Nothing Harry. Just let's...let's forget about it for a moment ok?" asked Aayla the man who just shrugged. If Aayla want him to know it she will tell him. "It seems that you got few bruise and burns from Maris." "she observed looking at him.

It was true. Even if they were on their lowest power, lightsabers still burned. And despite of it centering around lightsabers the Jedi apparently used kicks and punches if needed. So Harry being the less experienced got a few wound from the Jedi girl. It was only thanks to his nearly inhuman reflexes and better stamina that he could fight her more or less evenly.

"Yeah, she got me good. " he nodded good naturedly not bothered by being matched by a teenager at all. He had his pride, but was intelligent enough to realise that he only trained in it for half a month and could go with someone who trained years before he even heard about lightsaber combat. "I will get some bacta-pacth."

"No, I will teach you something new today. Healing trance." said Aayla as she grabbed Harry who started to go to the medbay.

"It's sounds interesting. " Harry looked on intrigued.

"It's quite simple actually. At least theoretically." said Aayla.

"What isn't? " came Harry's dry remark.

It was truly simple. Meditating was about being immersed in the Force. If you focus the energy in the wounds it will heal at an accelerated rate. But it must not be too hard or too soft. If you use too much then it was possible to even worse the wound. If you use too little then it wouldn't accelerate it significantly.

"Legends say that some who master this technique could use it even in the minds of battle. But I really doubt it could be real." said Aayla.

"It could be. You would be surprised what an ordenary wizard thought impossible but with the right training you could do it." said Harry, who already imagined how useful it could be. But of course his fantasy was only that at the moment as he couldn't even do the basics of it.

Aayla just shook her head. Knowing Harry he already decided to train until he could heal anytime he wanted, even in battle. She learned by now tha if nothing else he was incredibly stubborn.

* * *

**Outer-Rim territories, Felucia, 16.10.26**

"They were on that ship." said Jagged to his companion as he watched the YU-410 lightfeighter jumping into hyperspace.

"Yes, but how would you know?" master Kohn asked eyeing the young man next to him "We sensed four Jedi on the ship, but..."

"All royal guards are Force sensitive, master inquisitor." replied Jagged evenly "Some more than other I believe but tasks like that are quite easy for most of us."

"You could say that." said the senior inquisitor "I didn't want to say this but you have much potential hidden deep within you."

"Maybe." allowed Jagged. In truth he had known about it, but never reached for it. The temptation was there but his willpower never let him forsake his vows " The Emperor doesn't want us to use the Force outside of our combat abilities, so we don't train with it like the Jedi. "

"Hm, it's a pity. You could be even more formidable than what you are now." the inquisitor mused "More powerful to serve the Emperor. But his word is law so we can't do anything." he paused then turned to Jagged "What's our next move? Their vector point to Ossus."

"I don't believe they would head there. It's too close and obvious. But we should send a ship there just in case." Jagged looked on. "I think we can safely assume that they want to remain in the Outer-Rim or perhaps in the Mid-Rim. And from what I can gather they will go to the galactic south. To the North they would have to cross the Hydian Way which we control near entirely."

"But they would also get too close to the Hutt Space if they want to go to the South. I don't believe that a free twi'lek woman, like Aayla Secura who is a Jedi to boot, would want to be near to those slave traders." replied Fidel reasonably.

"We shall see. I think we should go to Ossus at least for now and send one ship to both Lianna and Columex." said Jagged. Master Kohn pondered on it for a moment then nodded his in consent so Jagged turned to the captain.

"Captain Berger, please inform the fleet of our orders."

"Right away commander." the blond man in the capitan chair nodded.

"Until we came face with our adversaries we should keep our skills sharp." said the senior inquisitor looking outside the star destroyer.

"Then we shall train. Care to show me the senior inquisitors' strength?" came Jagged reply with a smirk. They had the best relationship out of their group and formed a tentative, but steadily growing friendship.

"Lead the way, youngster."

The two had kept silence until in the elevator. Then the older man said in a calm voice, but he watched Jagged out of the corner of his eyes:

"I have never thought that I would serve under the Emperor's nephew..."

Jagged whipped his head in the senior inquisitor direction.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he denied.

"Please, there are a lot of people still who remember the news of Lady Aeris Palpatine's and Admiral Soontir Fel's marriage." Kohn replied "And the news spread in the military since the Empire formed... soon, everyone will know."

"It doesn't matter." Jagged said in a controlled voice "I am only a captain of the royal guard. Nothing more nothing less."

"That's where you are wrong. You are the heir of the Empire." the inquisitor said softly. Jagged rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Yeah, I know. I can only wish I could be a normal royal guard."

"It's a great opportunity." Kohn commented.

"Indeed."

They did not spoke of this - or other for that matter until they arrived to the gym. Morrigan was in a duel with Grodin, while Tono with Cassius. Trent was off to the side watching them. The royal guard used their dual vibro blade while the inquisitors used lightsaber spike to great efficiency.

"They are good. Morrigan especially." Jagged said.

"She has great promise." Kohn agreed "If we complete this mission I can officially grant her the junior inquisitor title."

"Is she better than Cassius?"

"I don't want to be seen as someone who favor his student above others, but yes. Morrigan is the best apprentice and even getter than some of the junior inquisitors." Kohnl said with a smile

"You are proud of her." Jagged said simply.

"I'm. Who wouldn't be?" Jagged couldn't help but grin a little at that. Seeing Morrigan defeating Grodin who was infamous in the Guard for his material prowess only caused his smile to widen.

"Indeed.

* * *

**Hyperspace, 16.10.27**

Healing trance was harder to learn than Harry thought it will be. He had the basics down in very little time but advanced techniques escaped his grabs as of now. He was quite tired and only wanted to sleep 'till morning. Aayla was in the shower and should finish in a minute or so. As thought about it the twi'lek appeared at the door. Aayla wasn't prudish as far as he know but untill now she wore what he could consider as pyjamas to bed. Now she was in a bikini, a small bikini unfolding her toned thighs and the swell of her bosom. As she put down her lightsaber on the bedside table he could see it as a thong freeing her backside. She was breathtaking even more so than usually. Harry considered himself lucky to have this beauty both in mind and body beside himself. Aayla gently laid next to him snuggling to him completely at ease with him seeing more of her than any other man ever did. They stayed relaxed basking in the presence of the other, Aayla snuggling into Harry's side even deeper. Harry smiling softly at her. Until a scream rang through the ship. Harry recognised the voice.

"Maris!"

Both of them ran to there without even taking on some cloth. Arriving to the other end of the corridor they found the door ajar. Glancing inside much to their relief they could only see Maris and Shaak as the older woman hugged the sobbing teen to herself.

"What happened?" Aayla asked softly as she slowly crept into the room towards the bed. But Maris' and Shaak's face told everything. Nightmares. "Harry! Get in there!"

Harry poked his face into the room. He raised his eyebrow to her showing her confusion. Aayla nearly rolled her eyes at him as she motioned to the bed.

Harry looked at Maris and Shaak's face for a moment them nodded his head in contest. He sat next to Maris and scoped her in his arms. Maris clunged to him not really caring at the moment that she was only in a black thong and a black strapless top. He gently got up with carrying her bridal style and marched to his and Aayla's room where he laid themselves down on the bed. Aayla also led Shaak within the room and to the bed. The togruta woman was also in nearly nothing but a leather thong and bikini beside the armband on her right arm. She looked at the twi'lek unsurely but Aayla nodded firmly and lead the woman to Harry. Harry gathered the women to his sides as Maris laid on his chest relaxing. Shaak couldn't help but do the same as she snuggled closer to the man's side. She didn't even registered the small smile appearing on the corner of her lips as she fell asleep.

On the morning Harry woke up in every man fantasy: three scantily clad, beautiful women surrounding him. His hands was on Aayla and Shaak's hips dangerously close to their bottom. Aayla also woke up not a minute later thankfully never mentioning his wandering hands. The two cautiously leaved the two woman alone, as they moved to the kitchen.

After only a few short minutes later they joined them still clad in their evening groom. Harry couldn't help but wonder at the girls. Ok, so as they were forbidden to any temptations and they were innocent. Though he wasn't that sure about it in Maris case and was nearly certain that Shaak know how her sight affected him. Not to blame him, but any man with blood still running in his veins would be tempted at the girls' sight. Before they at least tried to remain what on Earth was decent. Oh, he had seen several glimpse of them but never like this. It didn't help that Shaak walked with the grace of tigress and had white stripes on her to boot. Also Maris looked at him with so much adoration that it was really hard not to just hug her to himself.

"I will take my leave." said Harry thanking himself for his self control. Even when he wasn't a young virgin it was hard not to stare at the tight, athletic bodies of these women. He couldn't help but shook his head as he heard the giggles erupting after his retreat.

"He has a nice body." Shaak appreciated the view of Harry's bare torso which had become more and more defined as he trained. "And quite a few scars. Did he tell you what caused them?"

"No I didn't ask about it. It was... I don't know, I just didn't want to make him uncomfortable." she shook her head.

"I don't think he would think like that. And if they have left different wounds not yet healed then it would be wise to speak about them." said Shaak "Well, I can only say that it makes him even more... appreciated."

"Indeed." Aayla grinned back at her.

"...and those dreamy eyes." Maris "whispered" loudly. The two women whipped their heads to the girl who blushed at their attention. "I didn't want to say that aloud!" Aayla and Shaak burst out in a fit of giggles. But seeing the embarrassment of Maris they quickly got themselves under control.

"It's alright Maris. He has beautiful eyes." Aayla soothed her.

"Too true. Sometimes even I find myself lost into them." assured them Shaak.

"But it's forbidden by the Code, master!" Maris seemed confused at the highest degree. How could it be that Shaak Ti committed any wrong according to the Code?

"It's hard to tell how you should consider the Code. We form attachments as a padawan to our master and as a master we form with our padawans. We form bonds with the members of the Order." she answered "We need to be able to let them go, yes. But most shouldn't try not to feel anything for others. It could drive you to the Dark Side after all."

"Me and Shaak spoke about it yesterday Maris." Aayla said softly " And she was right. The Order needs to change if it wants to survive."

"Does this mean that Harry is available as a mate?" asked Maris excitedly.

"Not exactly. I only said that we should keep our thoughts open on the matter." replied Aayla despite the fact that she found herself a bit angry at Maris suggestion. Something to meditate on in her free time.

"And we shouldn't be afraid of getting closer to him." said Shaak Ti with a little smile. "Latter on we shall decide on the matter of having a spouse... But this isn't the time for this kind of decision to be made."

"I see." said Maris with a thoughtful look on her face. Than she abruptly stood up and headed back to her room.

"I will take a look at Harry." Aayla said.

"I will go with you. We still have hours before we arrive at Trogan."

"You just find him interesting Master Ti." Aayla accused the older jedi women who just grinned back at her.

They found the man sitting in front of the screen in the cockpit designed for the com officer. It seemed that as you couldn't catch the holo-news in the hyperspace Harry opted to use the ship's computer to find whatever he could on their destination.

"How it's going Harry?"

He nearly choked when he looked up at them groaned seeing that they still refused to wear more for him.

"It would go much better without you distraction." he deadpanned at them, which the two jedi women, for some reason, found hilarious. Harry himself grinned after a few moments. Truth be told it was nice that they feel secure enough around him to allow this. "I have one question though. What is the Hutt Space? I assume it would have to do something with the hutts, but..." he trailed off uncertain.

"It has a lot to do with them. " Aayla said darkly "It's that territory of the galaxy where the hutt cartels have the highest authority. Their word is law there."

"Which makes it probably one of the most dangerous place for Aayla." Shaak continued.

"I don't understand why would Aayla specifically in danger there." he said "Shouldn't they help us if we have enough money?"

"Perhaps, but they are slavers. Well, most of them." the jedi master replied "And Aayla being a twi'lek and an exceptionally beautiful one at that..."

Harry was confused. Ok, they were slavers, which made him hate them just on principle, but why would it mean that only Aayla was in danger? Shaak and Maris were beautiful as well."What does Aayla being a twi'lek have to do with any of this?"

The togruta woman eyes widened at that. She eyed Harry for a moment before turning her gaze towards Aayla incredulously.

"You didn't tell him?

"No, not yet anyway." she replied with a wince.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"I didn't really explained the twi'lek women position." she said " In the traditional twi'lek society a woman only had three way to live her life. Being a house wife and a breeder, being a spoiled princess or being a sex-slave for men.

"That's awful!" Harry couldn't find the words for something like that. Even if muggles were a bit behind them the magicals had equality between gender, which was one of the reasons that they considered muggles barbaric. On the other hand some had the stupid "magical family makes you superior" notion, so they were no better even if they wanted to pretend that they were. "How could it be? I mean Ryloth was part of the Republic, surely there were laws against something like that?"

"Honestly it doesn't matter with an Outer-Rim planet. Some just said that they choice this life fearing their husband wrath. Others truly enjoy this life, even the sex-slaves." said Aayla with a , as she were careless about all of that but the fire behind her eyes and the tightening of her fist gave her away "Twi'leks are more... sensual than humans after all."

"It didn't help that the Republic didn't want to meddle in the personal affair of one planet." said Shaak.

"Or that the Senate become so corrupt that they would sell even their planets for the right price." Aayla hissed through gritted teeth.

"Too true." the togruta women nodded at that.

* * *

**Trogan, 16.10.28 **

Trogan was beautiful world from space. It reminded Harry of Earth: it was covered mainly by an ocean and the one continent seemed to mostly remained out of urbanisation and indrustial development as it was of a lush green colour. But the three girl behind him reminded him that the outside means very little. Trogan had terrible weather conditions, mainly because the winds and tornados.

As they landed in one of the cheaper hangars. They started getting ready, meaning that the girls needed to get dressed. Aayla and Maris wore their usual clothing, but Shaak needed to shed the traditional Jedi tunic. She had a brown tunic with nice fur trim and a gold necklace. Harry himself had added the armor he got from the star-destroyer to his regular clothing. He only wanted to have the chest piece of it and removed the paint from it to make it less recognisable, them enameled it.

While the ramp went down Maris turned to Harry with determination in her eyes.

"Harry, I... you helped me with... at last night. I would like to have you this as my thanks." she said as she handed him a lightsaber. "This is my master's lightsaber I want you to have it."

"You don't have to do this Maris. A simple thank you is enough." he replied reluctant to accept such a honor.

"I know, but when you... helped I felt safe, more safe than any moments since... the Temple." she said with a light blush "Beside you need a lightsaber..."

Harry for a moment stared at the lightsaber in his hand then hugged the jedi girl to him causing her to let out a startled 'eep'. "Thanks Maris. I will treasure them."

The girl only nodded into his chest reluctant to leave the comforting presence of the man. But only moments after she had to as the ramp reached the floor of the hangar and they had to go into the city.

"We have to sell the two interceptor." Shaak Ti said to Aayla as they headed out of the hangar "They are too exclusive."

"What do you mean master?" asked Maris puzzled.

"They are for expert pilots and jedi's." explained Shaak Ti. "Hardly everyday fighters."

"Which means there aren't that many of them." said Harry with a frown.

"Yeah, I should have thought about it." Aayla frowned "I made a mistake."

"Not necessarily." said Harry trying to see the good in their apparently wrong move "If we can really sell them, to a crime lord maybe then we can get enough money for them to buy two other and have a nice profit as well."

"Maybe I can make it easier." said Shaak "One of my associate has an establishment in the capital. She could help us greatly with her connections."

"Who is she?"

"She is a hutt." the jedi master replied with a sigh.

"Master! A hutt? Those slavers..."

"Calm yourself Aayla. She isn't like most of them and she has no slaves. She trade with information and other goods, but no live cargo." explained Shaak patiently if a bit exasperated "I hope you didn't seriously believe that I would suggest a slaver in times like this?"

Aayla seemed both embarrassed and a bit angry "No! I mean you said hutt and I..."

Fortunately Shaak didn't need more than that "It's alright, I made the same mistake when I first met her. But she is different from them. You will see."

"I believe you, master." said Aayla a bit troubled at the thought of going to a hutt in times like this.

The bar which Shaak led them was what would Harry call traditional Japanese or Chinese style three stories building. For some reason Shaak didn't use the front door in stead went to the back. There were two group in cheap worker and space traveler clothes exchanging goods. And a male zabrak observing them, with more prominent horns than Maris and a "nice" nonfigurative tattoo on the left side of his hard face. He had a long cloak on his muscular fame hiding his blaster from view, but all caught a glimpse of it as he moved towards them.

"Greetings Brask. I would request a meeting with your mistress." Shaak spoke softly without alerting the others. The two group instantly stopped and several members placed their hands on their blaster. Harry could see two man near the backdoor with heavy blasters on full alert. Brask thought just motioned them to stand down and continue with what they did.

"Greetings. My mistress is currently very busy, but I will inform her of your desire to meet her." he spoke in a rough voice, but not unkindly. He was a warrior that was sure. He moved a little bit further from the group and took a commlink out one of his coat's several pocket. After a minute or two of talk he went back to their group. "She will meet with you. But I will have to ask you to surrender your weapons to us for that time."

"I don't remember that I ever did so before to meet her." Shaak Ti said with a little frown, while Harry, Aayla and Maris scowled at that.

"She didn't request it. I do now. As I'm responsible for her safety I will make the call on that matter." said Brask as the two group tensed.

"Why not a compromise?" Harry asked, before the situation become something none of them wanted. "Me and Maris will surrender our weapons and you will add several other guards to oversee the meeting."

Brask seemed startled for a minute, clearly not excepting another one to spoke up, but after a minute nodded in contest. "Acceptable. I can see why a twi'lek girl would have problem with going into a place like ours unarmed. Come inside."

After giving away the three lighsabers and Harry's gun the zabrak and five other guard escorted them to the second floor of the building. They had a nice view on the main chamber of the bar as they gone up the stairs. There was a zeltron and a twi'lek girl dancing much to the crowd delight. Coming in the office Harry seen his first hutt. She was a giant slug at first glance with a bikini top on her. She wore makeup: purple eyeshadow and lipstick and right eye was replaced with a biotic one made from ruby red, synthetic crystal. In her hands was the end of a hookah. She had a kind smile on her face and a warm look in her eyes.

"Shaak Ti. It's been while since I last seen you, my dear. Where have you been little one?" she asked a deep, but feminine voice full affectionate. Harry could only imagine her as a loving aunty from the voice, but from Aayla he learned about the hutts it was probably a mask. Shaak went to her and hugged the hutt, much to the shock of the room. And was hugged back as well.

"Queen Jool. Always a pleasure. I had other matters which have prevented me from seeing you." Shaak said with a soft smile. " My companions: Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, Padawan Maris Brood and our allies Harry Potter." Maris and Harry bowed slightly while Aayla only bowed her head. Queen Jool glanced at them amused by Aayla rudeness and the politeness of Harry and Maris.

"And what can I help you with Shaak? As much as I would like to reminiscing about the old times you don't have time for that. Not with the bounties of your group." she said.

"I wanted that, but if you have enough problem without our own to add, we can solve it ourselves if needed." the tortuga woman said which caused the hutt to glance at her curiously.

"Problem? Why would I have problems?"

"Well, Brask asked us that we surrender our weapons to them and I thought that you had some problem..."

"No, no more than usual." Jool said with narrowed eyes "Brask, please remember that Shaak and her companion don't need to go through the normal security procedure as they are close friends."

"Yes, ma'am." Brask was clearly well trained soldier who didn't spoke back to his superior even if he did want to do as just now. At least not with visitors being present.

"Now that being solved, what can I help you with young one?" she turned back to Shaak.

"We have two Eta-2 interceptor. I would like to sell them to someone. Do you know anyone who would be interested?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Maybe one merchant near the edge of the city. He has one very powerful customer after all." the hutt seemed amused at this for some reason.

"Ah, and who might be this powerful person might be?" asked Shaak with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain Steffon Skaven, the leader of the largest pirate fleet in the nearby sectors. He would like those ships for sure." Jool replied.

"Jool, I have another favour to ask. Can you tell me that you can about what happened in the galaxy?" the togruta asked the information broker.

Jool frowned a little "You know that I trade with information, right? But I like you so this time around you don't have to pay." she laughed merrily "It went to deep-space since the Empire emerged. Palpatine have to keep most of the military in the Core, the Colonies and the Inner Rim so they won't rebel against him. The Separatists have lost more than two thirds of their army for some reason. Rumours say that it was Vader, Palpatine apprentice who did it somehow. And you jedi did some damage to the Empire as well!"

"I hope they paid dearly for what they did to us." came Aayla angry voice.

"They sure did! You caused as much panic and chaos that it still has to reorganize itself." Queen Jool grinned at the twi'lek girl "Sadly they didn't lost that much manpower. About ten percent at the most. But the 501th regiment lost more then half of it's member at the Temple."

"Good."

"They deserved it."

"Indeed." Jool said "As I said the Empire has it's military close to the Core and the CIS have retreated to several strongholds. The rest of the galaxy is up to the acklays. Raiders, pirates, slavers, marauders... all kind of scumbag go and pilage what they can like a horde of nexus."

"So, basically it's even worse them during the Clone War." Aayla said frowning heavily.

"You could say that. But for you it's a blessing in disguise." Jool replied in matter of fact voice.

"It will be easier to remain unnoticed by the Empire in this chaotic situation." Harry said with a little smile.

"Exactly." Queen Jool nodded.

"Do you have any information about other Jedi?" Aayla asked anxiously.

"I only heard that Master Yoda attacked the Emperor, but had to retreat without injuring him. And one General... Rahm Kota was it? He and his fleet was last seen near Sluis Van but they disappeared. I believe they went to the Unknown Region or the Wild Space." Jool said after a moment to gather her thought.

"Thanks. I'm glad they couldn't catch Master Kota." Aayla said.

"But if we don't move we can be caught." Maris said.

"She is right. I apologies to cut our meeting short, but..." Shaak said to the hutt.

"Think nothing of it, dear. Maybe next time you won't have an entire galactic government on your heels and we can chat without fearing being caught." Jool didn't seemed put out, but neither was she pleased with the short audience. They nodded one last time to her and exited the chamber. As they made their way, Aayla glanced back at the female hutt. Jool merely curiously raised an eyebrow at her:

"Something you want to say little girl?"

"You are not like what I excepted." Aayla confessed.

"Aye. You better stop trusting stereotypes girl." Jool cautioned her. "It can get you killed in the Outer-Rim. And after all, you aren't a cock-starved little slut, like the rumour says female twi'leks are, are you?"

Aayla couldn't answer to that. She was angry even if she shouldn't. She heard even more degrading rumour about twi'leks, twi'lek females in particular. And Queen Jool was true when she said she should start being open-minded. So, she just turned and hurried after her friends.

True enough, just as Queen Jool said the merchant near to the edge of Kergara was shady enough to buy anything if it meant profit. The shop itself was small but the yard behind it was large. It had to be because it was full with ships, parts of the ships and wrecks as well. In truth it was between a junkyard and a store of ships.

"Two Eta-2s? If you say good enough price I will buy it."

"What about two fighter and a bit credit?" Shaak asked.

"What do you have in mind Y-wings perhaps?"

"We thought about Z-95 headhunters." Harry said.

"You are lucky. I have some in pristine condition! Now we just have to agree on the price."

"How about you give us two fighter and 250.000 credits." Shaak bargained.

"200.000 credits."

"230.000 credits." Harry said to which the merchant nodded happily.

Not long after the exchange, Queen Jool sent them a message that she found out something important. Aayla and Harry remained at the ship to take the two fighter into the cargo hold, while Maris and Shaak went to Joy's bar.

"What do you think Jool found, that she thought it may interest us?" Harry asked his partner after they secured their new fighter inside the ship.

"I don't know but she has an impressive information network. And she likes Shaak, so maybe something really helpful for us?" Aayla guessed.

"We will soon know it. They returned." he said nodding to the hangar door. True to his words the two jedi has just entered through it.

"What happened?" Aayla asked the two.

"She mentioned that Kessel is out of question for us. There is a whole fleet there making it perhaps the largest concentration of imperial forces in the Outer-Rim." Shaak explained. "But she mainly wanted to give us one information. It seems that Narks Fey'ka is here and wants to sell something to the pirate captain Queen Joy mentioned, in a hour or so."

"And who is Narks Fey'ka?" Harry asked.

"The older brother of Koth Fey'ka, a general of the CIS. Koth had a good information network and could create great battle plans, but when something unexpected happened he was less than average." explained Aayla. Harry nodded: Hermione was the same.

"Narks alone managed their family business after Koth joined the Confederate." Shaak continued "If Joy informant was right than he wants to sell a Lucrehulk-class battleship and a Providence-class battle cruiser."

"What should we do?" asked Aayla. "We could kill Narks, but..."

"I think we should capture the ships." interjected Harry.

"Why? We can't utilise them with just the four of us." protested Aayla.

"True. But if we can find those who want the Republic back, and believe me when I say there will be millions of them, them we will have at least one big battleship and can start a rebellion." he replied causing the three women to look at him in surprise.

"Rebellion?" Maris asked.

"Yes, I don't know about you, but I don't want to live my life in exile." he said firmly "And that means that I will have to fight back sometimes in the future. Perhaps not tomorrow, not at the next week, month or year. But sometimes I will."

"I agree. If we can take it them we should." Shaak said and with that the matter was solved.

"Where is Narks?" Aayla asked.

"He stays at the Whistler's Whirlpool hotel near the city." Maris supplied.

Whistler's Whirlpool hotel was exotic as it was build in the Drinking Cup, a natural, bowl shaped pit on the edge of the ocean. During tidal shifts there were whirlpools under it. A truly magnificent phenomenon, but un-fortunately Harry and co's didn't have the time to enjoy it.

The Whirlpool had three part: the main hall which was a bar and restaurant with the administration and two wings wich had nearly a thousand suit for visitors. Even if some of them wasn't used in decades. The bar seemed to nearly full with smugglers, pirates, mercenaries and other shady person. The crowd didn't seem to pay any attention to them. Even the staff didn't bat an eye when they moved to the left wing.

"Ok, so sixth floor, 318th room. It will be... " Harry said observing the rooms " This is the 305th and that is the 306th, so that way."

At the front of the door they could hear the sounds of the activity inside. There was moaning and grunting. Maris was blushing so hard it was nearly laughable.

"Do you think that... we should wait until... they finish?" she asked.

"Nope. These sounds... let's just say that is so over the top that is ridiculous." said Harry with a little grin "If it makes you uncomfortable though you can stay here and stand guard for us."

Maris only nodded shyly making Harry shrug his shoulders. Shaak wanted to enter subtle, but Harry had other plans. He simply kicked the door open than moved confidently inside the suit. Entering the bedroom it become clear that they shouldn't worry about it. The bothan was half and a meter in height and seemed like a bipedal dog. Narks was still behind a cream colored twi'lek girl on all fours. With a fickle of wrist Harry separated them. He could careless about the bothan pleasure and the courtesan was obviously only slightly pleased by his performance. Both of them whipped their heads in the direction of the three uninvited guests. With another fickle the twi'lek girl was cowered by the blanket and Narks by a towel.

"Aayla, please watch the girl." Harry asked. The girl could be a simple prostitute, but just as easily a trained assassin.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Narsk shouted outraged. "Do yo know who I am?"

"Why do you think we come to this suit?" Harry asked drily. "Of course we know. So cut the crap. I'm not in a mood to deal with your stupidity. I need information and now."

Narsk wasn't stupid. He clearly known that he couldn't escape the room. But also he could lie to them about this information they wanted. Unfortunately Harry really wasn't in the mood to do it the hard way. He easily intruded the bothan mind. It was surreal. He touched Aayla's mind even got a feel of Maris' and Shaak's, but they were much more humanlike. The bothan though process was... alien for him, despite how muck it was cliché. It had taken much more time to find the information he needed and the cover it in Narsk's mind.

"I have it." he said to the others as with a spell he made Narsk unconscious. He could feel the displeasure rolling of the two woman, and he could see a long discussion of this onboard of their ship, but thankfully they remained silent for now. Harry than scanned the mind of the twi'lek girl. It seemed that she was simple what she looked: a prostitute. Stepping forward to erase her memories of them, Aayla and Shaak stopped him.

"There is no need for that Harry." Harry wanted no argument. At least not now and not here. He nodded at that. They will need to speak about it. Them he placed a hundred credit bill into the twi'lek's hand.

"For your trouble." and with that they exited the room, leaving a wide eyed girl inside with a stuporous bothan. Harry handed her more money than what she made in a month after all.

They just got down the stairs when the Whirlpool's front exploded. There was seven figure there, four in red armor and three in black armor. Behind them there was a company of stormtroopers and two times that many imperial army soldiers. One of the man in red armored suit at the front clearly the leader

"Greetings Jedi. We are here to take you before the Emperor."

* * *

Character info:

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: ?

Ripped out of his homeworld, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompanying Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force

One of the most promising member of the Jedi Order. Her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objetive is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 42 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force

One of the twelve Jedi masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master of the Order she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (?), Force

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

Jagged Fel: Human. Royal Guard captain. Age: 22 (standard year) Main weapon: vibroblade, heavy blaster

The youngest captain of the Red Guard then the Royal Guard. He was talented even among the guards in flying, martia-arts, tactics and strategy. The rumours spreading among the military him being Palpatine's nephew disturbed various imperial officials in their political manoeuvring.


	4. 4 Battles

AN: Sorry for the waiting! I had other matters both inside and outside my mind.

AN2: I need a betareader as keroblade sadly had no time for it.

AN3: I posted a larger AN as chapter 5 please check it out. There are very important information about this and other stories in it.

AN4: As usual please free to review or send a PM. Be it ideas how to improve the story, questions about it etc. I will try to answer them. Sadly I couldn't answer three person. And the reviews such. "It's a great chapter. Hope you update soon!" of course are welcome, but won't receive much answer than a "Thank you.".

AN5: For some reason grammar check didn't work on the site.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Battles_

**Ossus, ******16.10.27****

Jagged could only sigh as he moved back to his quarter as he disrobed from his sweat soaked shirt. His room was spartan and to him perfect. There was nothing that he wouldn't use, no decoration and no luxury. Maybe because of his training maybe because of his observation how it corrupted most he hated the life of the upper tens. Sitting down to his table and looking over their situation on his terminal he couldn't help but frown. Looking back at today he was pleased with what he seen in the gym. His team was highly capable, so even if they have to go against more than just Aayla Secura and his misterious companion they should be enough.

The problem was that if they don't know where to find them it was meaningless if they could fight them. He had no idea where to even begin the search for that YU-410 freigther above Felucia. If they didn't get a another ship as soon as they could...

He did what any reasonable commander would do: searching and observing the major trade routes, having the I.C.I.S. (Imperial Central Intelligence Service) notifying him of any sigthing of the duo - and whoever is with them. What else he could do, he didn't know. And it was unnerving. He was trained excesively in all matters of combat both defending and attacking situation. But he couldn't place himself in the same situation as the Jedi in his mind to know what they will do. The order to move half of his fleet to Ossus was on a hunch, instict as an ordenary man would say, the Force if he had to. His mind had gone into overdrive with thoughts.

He knew that he needed to calm down and look again into the matter. He sat down to meditate. He could feel his mind calming, thoughts silenced, emotions damped. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He groaned at being interrupted, but got to his feet and went to the door. Opening it he was surprised to find Morrigan Corde on the other side. The young woman didn't speak much with him, or anyone else for that matter. He couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her appearance in front of his door.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, can I come in, Commander?" she asked softly, her eyes now glibs of ice instead their oceanic colour yesterday. Jagged nodded and stood aside letting her in his room. She glanced around, evaluating his room and by it him. When she turned to her host there was a little smirk on her lips.

"What is it?" asked Jagged with his own little smile, amused at the lass. You can't really read someone by his workplace, not entirely at least.

"From your room, I would say that my first thought of you was correct." she said her smirk widening a bit.

"Oh, and what that would be?" he asked leaning against the wall beside the door while crossing his arms.

"That you are a calm and serious invidual Commander." she replied. "A man who wants to learn about others and want to unite us to our common goal."

"That's all?" he asked a bit disappointed.

"There are other things, but for now: yes, that's all, Commander." she shrugged.

"Can we stop this 'Commander' business? Please call me Jagged." he asked with a smile.

"That would be inapprotiate and we don't know eachother good enough for that." she said in a monotom voice. Jagged smirked at that and waved his hand.

"No, nothing like that. I just don't want us to remain in this cold-war like thing that Kort and that Cassius fellow encourage." he said even if he admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind to date Morrigan. But as she said it was forbidden in the Royal Guard and apparently the Inquisition as well.

"I see. Then you may call me Morrigan, Jagged." she said, her smirk transforming into a soft smile for a second. Jagged could feel his breath hick at the sight. She was gorgeous.

"Morrigan." he acknowledged it with a nod "Thank you. What can I do for you?"

"I believe I know where will Aayla Secura go." she said simply.

Jagged just stared at her for a moment. Then he threw his hand in the air.

"Ok, you got me. How do you know? Where will they go? And when should we arrive?" he asked.

"I had a vision." came the first reply." I have seen them on Trogan. I know as I was there several times myself with Master Konh. And I believe that we should hurry to catch them."

Jagged had his head in his hand, fingers rubbing his temple. This was... Well, bad he thought. The Emperor didn't want anyone with high Force potential alive save Lord Vader. Visions were considered a sign of such. It did not bid good if it would reach the ears of the Emperor.

On the other hand visions were hard to solve. Was that the past, the present or the future? If I do something will it change it or cause what I saw? And a miriad of other such question could be asked concerning of them. It was not – only – arrogance that no one but the greatest Jedi and Sith could decipher them and even those had sometimes hard time with it.

And of course the biggest question. Can he place the entire mission in the hands of the woman in front of him? The answer was yes. Maybe he was a fool, but his instict told him that he should go with it. With a sigh he switched his comlink on.

"Captain Berger, this is Commander Fel, do you copy?"

"Commander Fel, this is First Lieutenant Pietre, Captain Berger has retired to his quarter. What's your orders?" came the voice of the young officer.

"Order the fleet to Trogan. Send messages to the Tallon and the Fist to join us there."

"Commander?" asked the confused man.

"I have come across information that indicate that Aayla Secura will head to Trogan."

"By your command, Commander."

Turning the comlink off, he sat down to his desk. Morrigan softly grasped his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." he said "I just hope that I made the right choice. And if anyone asks it was me who had the vison." Morrigan seemed a little taken back, then understanding dawned on her and a little smile formed on her lips.

"You are quite the noble soul, aren't ya?"

"Well, I'm a Fel of the royal house of Bastion." he replied with a grin "I have to be noble." the girl just shook her head in amusement.

"True enough." her face then turned more serious "If this goes wrong... will you be alright?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

**Trogan. ****16.10.28 **

"Greetings Jedi. We are here to take you before the Emperor."

Harry couldn't help but snort at that.

"Was there even one occasion when that worked?"

Isntead of responding the Royal Guard branished their vibroblades while the inquisitors did the same with their lightstaff. That was when one of the patrons of the bar fired at the clone troopers. At once it was one huge battlefield. In a world like Trogan, every person had at least one blaster on them.

The seven imperial leaped at the four jedi. Morrigan and Maris paired off just as Harry did with Cassius. Shaak was facing Trent, Konh and Jagged while Aayla did the same with Tono and Grodin.

Harry regarded his enemy. He was a short, rounded man with a sadistic grin. His aggressive stance proved true as he immediately started to attack him. The first stab was parried with his lightsaber. Then he twisted out of the way of the next blow followed by his own attack which had his opponent staggering back. Not one to miss such a chance he pressed his advantage, raining blow after blow upon Cassius, who's fear started to overcame his resolve. With one last blow he sliced the lightstaff into two and stabbed him through the heart.

He only spared a second to decapitate two clone trooper who rushed at him when he was face to face with the enemy's leader. The two young man looked at the other recognising the need to face eachother in battle. The moment they crossed blades Harry had known that this will be much harder dual than the earlier. they circled around eachother searching for opening. Jagged blow was deflected with a suptle flick and Harry pushed him back with the Force following with a Sectusempra. Jagged rolled out the way and it cut open a group of clone trooper and army soldiers coming to aid their commander.

"Stay back!" Jagged ordered his man "You won't be much help against him!"

With a sudden surge of strength he leaped at Harry. The man stepped back and let loose of a string of fire from his hand. The surprised royal guard evaded it just in time but the fire napped his left arm. The man hissed at the burning sensation but pressed forward. Harry couldn't help but admire his tenancy. Blow came after blow, parry followed parry. It was an endless circle. Jagged was much more skilled than Harry but thanks to his reflexes and magic they were at a stalemate. If he started to press him the emerald eyed human answered with something unexpected. He was thrown across the room, had metal balls the size of his head after him. The man even launched fire from his palm.

A sudden shout of pain rang out in the bar. Snapping their head toward it they could only catch as Trent Kort's head sailed to the dance floor. His right arm was separated from his torso, the reason of the shout from earlier. Harry didn't waste a second ran next to Shaak, Maris coming from the other side of the room, while Aayla jumped down from the first floor of the restaurant. Jagged came to stop beside master Kohn, with Grodin and Morrigan coming from the first floor and the bar respectively.

"It seems that we evened the odds. What do you say we stop it now?" Harry asked in a cordial tone.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, my young friend." the oldest of them replied "We must do our duty."

"But before we take you into custody, I would like to know my opponent name." Jagged said calmly.

"Harry Potter. And yours?" Harry replied with a little smile, knowing his name would help them little if any at all.

"A strange name." Jagged said with an arched eyebrow "My name is Jagged Fel."

"A strange name, indeed." murmured master Konh "I would like to ask you one last time to surrender."

"Would I be right if I assume that you wouldn't let us depart peacefully?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yes."

"I see." Harry deactivated his lightsaber.

"Harry?" asked a confused Aayla.

"Sorry, but I like my freedom." he said to the imperials as he claped his hand them smacked it down on the ground. A pentagram appeared made out of latin words. The next minute the floor twisted and rose into a half circle of wooden spikes ready to kill anything in front of them. Harry grabbed them and left to the side of the building where their speeders were. They nearly reached them when Harry saw, just out of the corner of his eyes, a monstrum. It was a mobile fortress as far as he was concerned and had one of it top blaster aimed right at them. The others stopped at his side, fear clearly written on their face. Then it fired. Harry only erected his shield just in time that the blast slammed into it. The explosion had all of them staggering back. Looking for their speeders it become clear that they were destroyed in it.

"Don't fire!" shouted a voice, which Harry could identify as Jagged.

"Grab onto me!" he instructed. Aayla immediately hugged him, as Maris and Shaak grasbed one of his hands. Harry breathed in deeply then appareted them out of the warzone.

Jagged could only watch with fascination as their prey escaped. Harry Potter had shown such powers he was sure no jedi ever possessed. He thought he would never see that someone other than Yoda or the Emperor put up a shield strong enough to deflect a blast from the main gun of an A6 Juggarnaut. After they were gone he couldn't help but sigh. The battle was over for them. The smugglers, raiders and other scums inside will be rounded up nicely. The soldiers and clone troopers especially had much better training.

"Sergeant, I leave this to you. See to it that someone examine those spikes on the ground floor."

"Yes, sir."

With that the four remaining member of the Guard and the Inquisition headed to their shuttle, a Sentiel-class landing craft near to the hotel with four other close to it.

Harry fell to his knee as he and the three jedi appeared at the hangar. Aayla helped him stand but he needed to lean on her. As they made their way toward the cock pit. Harry slide on of his potion from his belt. After drinking it he felt all his energy coming back.

"What was that?" Shaak asked curiously as she started up the engine.

"Something like that. It's a potion from my world called the Tear of Phoenix. It will regenerate my energies for two-three hour long them I will fall asleep for at least twelve hours." he explained.

"I see." Shaak nodded. Aayla and Maris came from the cargo hold. Aayla looked at the pilot's screen in front of Shaak.

"Everything is tied down. When will we be ready to leave?"

"In two minutes the system checks will be completed and we will be good to go." replied the tortuga jedi master.

It was a mind grinding two minutes. At last they made it off. Getting through the stratosphere Maris started to type the coordination of a nearby system into the navigation computer of their ship. Entering space Shaak frowned.

"We have a problem."

That's the understatement of the century. They got two-two Venator from the two sides with three Acclamator assault frigates and some other escort ship. On the front there was two assault frigates and six escort ships. Shaak immediately took command.

"Harry, Maris to the turrets! Aayla switch with me!"

The Yu-410 accelerated quickly heading straight to the hole between the group on the front and the right. There were several fast, little ship coming from the imperials.

"Fighters!" said Aayla into their earpiece. "Eta three minutes!"

Harry and Maris powered up their turrets. They aimed at them even if they were still out of range. Just as Aayla shouted:

"Fire!"

They fired as soon as the screen on the turret was green. Harry got two V-wings down just as Maris did fired on the another group. The V-wings broke their formation and went into pairs. They circled the slower freighter, like some kind of birds of prey. The difference was that the prey shoot back blasting down half of the two squad before they gotten more cautious.

The problem was the Venator from the side which was getting closer. It didn't fire with turbolaser, but they will be in their tracktor beam projectors' range soon enough. Aayla could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they got close enough.

Then an entire fleet jumped into real space in front of them. Aayla jerked the ship out of the way of the Dreadbaught-class heavy cruiser in front of. Five of their pursuers weren't fast enough and slammed into it's shield. Aayla manouvered between the large ships taking note of the outburst of battle behind them. She didn't know who was their saviour but from the marking on them she deduced some pirate fleet. Grasping the hyped drive handle she waited as they got away the gravity well of Trogan. After a second they reached it he pulled and the ship disappeared from the star system.

* * *

Jagged could feel a headache coming as he arrived on the Hammer bridge. He was angry, even if outside he didn't show much of it. His eyes narrowed a little, his hand was in a fist and his mounth was tightly shut. Commodore Lorn, the commander of the fleet has gone against his orders. Maybe out of spite, maybe a revenge because he was on the Hammer and not on his ship as the commanding officer. They didn't like each other, to put it mildly and Jagged found it reasonable to stay out of each other way. He left Captain Berger in command of the fleet until further notice. Of course Lorn, being a rank higher than Berger wasn't pleased by this. So, being a higher ranked officer he ordered the fleet into a new formation. Because of this the YU freighter could head to a hole in their blockade. Fortunately they had immediately started to close it. It seemed to work, even though they lost at least a squadron and half fighters for it. The Justicar, Lorn's personal ship nearly had them with tractor beam when a whole fleet jumped into the system. And a second later the situation transformed from pursuing a little ship to battle with a fleet of pirates.

Their enemy had surprisingly lot capital ship: a Lucrehulk class, a Recusant-class destroyer, two Dreadnaught and two assault frigates and more than enough escort ship with them. He couldn't help but swore.

"Blast it! Frontal shields to the maximum! Deploy every fighters!" he looked at Lieutenant Pietre as his command was carried out "The time for the Fist and the Tallon to arrive?"

"Twenty-seven minutes, sir!"

The Hammer turbolasers responded to the incoming fire, blasting one of the enemy's blockade runner's shield away. The next volley of plasma damaging it beyond any hope. For a second nothing happened them it disappeared in a ball of flame as the reactor detonated.

The Justicar mainwhile faced off against the Lucrehulk-class with the Firebird at his side. The three ship exchanged fire but it was more or less a deadlock. Some of the enemy escort started to manouver so they could get behind the star-destroyers and attack them at their weakest point. Seeing that Jagged ordered three of their assault frigate to intercept them and help with the Lucrehulk.

Jagged braced himself as the Hammer passed the Recusant-class. Their turbolasers, point-defense laser cannons fired as the ships alarm rang, their shield was under heavy fire.

"Damage?" he asked

"Shield at seventy-eight percent. Partial breach of the hull at the sixth and seventh levels. Isolating the damaged parts started. Minimal damage to the hull from the seventh level to the top side." answered one of the officers. "Orders, sir?"

"Have the Fury assist us. After we take down the destroyer, focus our power on the Lucrehulk. Until them the Justicar and Firebird must not attack it." Jagged ordered evenly. "The other ships engage their escorts. Have the alpha and betha squadrons defend their ships and the other squads assist our assault frigates."

The two Venator had the Recusant on the defensive. On one on one the Recusant could hold it's own against them, but against two it was only a matter of time before it's shield would yield. Their fighters flied around them pursuing eachother. His tactics seemed sound: the enemy destroyer's shield started to fail.

"Sir, the Justicar's shield went down! Transmission from Commodore Lorn." said the comunication officer.

"Patch through."

"Commander." came Lorn dry voice "I made a mistake."

"You didn't fall back like I ordered." Jagged said. "Go behind the Firebird. We will be there soon."

"I don't think we will make it."

"Try it anyway." Jagged ordered him reaching his limit of patience.

The Justicar tried to break away from the Lucrehulk... unsuccessfully. There was a series of explosions ship's side. The ship shook as the secondary exploisons started. The Justicar changed it course and gone straight into the former heavy cargo freighter. The two ship was engulfed in a colossal sphere of plasma. The brigde of the Hammer was in total silence for a moment.

"That idiot!" Jagged snarled seeing the fate of the Justicar.

"Sir?" asked Lieutenant Pietre.

"Have the Firebird assist us and finish this business!"

The Reluctant finally gave up. Their started giving surrender signal on all frequency. Jagged ordered his fleet to cease the fire until futher notice. On the screen a lean, brown haired man with an eyepacth appeared with a scowl on his face. Captain Steffon Skaven's face was of a man's who hated losing but didn't had other choice but to do so.

"We surrender."

"And we accept. Power down your shield and weapons." Jagged said without so much as a twitch on his face. Most victors would give a grin of superiority. While it wouldn't matter with a pirate it would dealing with CIS planets' govenors which they conquered. Jagged sentiment was that he should treat all prisoners more or less the same.

Now his only duty was to report his failure to catch the target, again.

* * *

Hyperspace. 16.10.28

Harry and Maris made their way back to the cockpit as soon as the ship jumped into hyperspace. But the expressions on their face was vastly different. While Maris looked proud and in higher spirits, Harry's face was troubled.

"Good aim, both of you." came the compliment from Aayla.

"Thanks!" Maris chipped back.

"Something bothering you, Harry?" asked Shaak, with a short glance looking at the man sitting down behind Aayla.

"Yeah, How could those... whoever they were, find us? If it was just the clones and other soldiers it would be alright. But those were agents, specially trained to take on us."

"You are right." Aayla nodded "Maybe someone or something gave away our presence on the world?"

"If you suspect Jool, I have to disagree with you." Shaak said "The timing was off and there wasn't enough time for our attackers to arrive unless they were in the area to begin with. Not to mention that on our second visit we received a gift from her." with that she slid a datacard out of her robe. Aayla just shrugged in response.

"So it leaves a homing beacon." suggested Maris.

"Or maybe they got lucky." Harry replied. "I'm sorry but I want to go sleep a little. If you need anything I will be in our room."

"Ok. Sleep well." Aayla said with an encouraging smile.

When Harry woke up nearly twelve hours later the ship was quite calm. Getting to the nacelle he only found Aayla there.

"Hi." he greeted her.

"Hi." she smiled back lazily.

"So, what happened while I was out?" he asked taking the seat behind her and starting to massaging her shoulders. The Jedi girl let out a soft moan as she closed her golden orbs.

"We gone to one of the nearby system, empty of civilization. There on the moon of the fourth planet we searched the ship both inside and outside. There was nothing, so we are pretty sure that they can't follow us." she said with a little yawn. He frowned.

"That's still leaves us the question how they found us."

"It was just a coincidence nothing more." replied Aayla. Harry sighed. It didn't really matter as of now. Aayla seemed pretty sure that they couldn't find them and that was enough for him.

"Where is Shaak and Maris?" he asked curiously.

"In the cargo hold, practising." she contentedly murmured as Harry continued his gentle massage.

"Shall we go back to our cabin?" he asked, amused at her laziness.

"No, we will be at our destination shortly. The coordinates which Narsk gave."

"Ohh."

Only a few minutes passed when the two jedi joined them. Both smirked at Aayla who was too comfortable to do anything about them. Harry smirked back at them. But before they could really start any friendly banter the consol in front of Aayla signaled that they will arrive. The jedi girl right away sat up and glanced at it.

"Thirty seconds... Twenty... Ten." Aayla counted down. "Three... two...one." she pulled at handle.

The lustrous lines reformed as the stars as they exited the hyperspace. The four looked around: they were in a deserted system very much like what they visited earlier for searching the ship for bugs. There was a star and seven planets in the system but their main concern was the two battleship in front of them.

Harry couldn't help but be awe of the lucrehulk. At Trogan he had seen one of them but there he didn't had the time to truly examine them. He thought that the venator was huge, a leviathan of war. But the lucrehulks put even the star-destroyers to shame. It was three times longer than those after all and even if it wasn't that solid it still was impressive.

"Unidentified ship signal the entry code. You have one minute to do so." came a droid's plain voice from the intercom. Receiving it in only thirty seconds did nothing to the droid. In the same tone as earlier it informed them that they got unlimited access to the two ships.

The group had a little argument which ship they should board first. The lucrehulk or the venator size Providence-class cruiser. They debated should they just get the cruiser and leave behind the lucrehulk or keep to both. Finally they decided on the later.

"This ship has a big hangar." said Harry as the Traveler, as they named the YU-410, landed in the rigth side of the lucrehulk ring. "But it doesn't look like it would make a great warship. Fault in the design or...?"

"They were originally used as heavy freighters." explained Shaak with a little smile.

"I see."

Their first trip was to the bridge which, fortunately were filled with only droids. Making it ridiculously easy to take command of it, and from there the other ship as well. As turned out the ship retained much of it's original role. While some of them were used as real warships, most were as a mobile store-house for armies and barracks for their droid armies. They could seize a whole system with what was inside that ship easily. There was more than one and half a million B1, half a million B2 and other battle droids stored in it after all.

The group started looking through the ship's interior. It seemed that Narsk, being such a snobbish, lazy and hedonistic creature transformed the living quarters into luxurious suits, usually seen only on the most expensive hotels in the world – or the palace of influential men. They were happy for that even if none needed that much it was nice to have more than necessary.

But first they had to go somewhere, because even if Harry tried to oblivate Narsk he never tried it on other race. There was a chance that it was only partial or short-term thing. He was quite certain that it wasn't the case but they didn't want to risk it.

After getting settled in their suits, Harry asked Shaak assistance in his lightsaber training upon coming across several gym and training facility. The smaller ones were square rooms of forty meter in length and twenty across. After getting into their training clothes, that being in Shaak case the revealing outfit of her and in Harry's a simple black combat trouser and shirt. The togruta beauty decided that for now Harry would gain more from learning the basics of all the seven form giving him wider range of techniques and styles.

"I honestly don't know which form would be best for you." she confessed to him "If I was to recommend one at our meeting on Felucia I would have gone with Djem So, the Fifth Form. But Aayla disagreed with me, saying that I shouldn't judge you until latter."

"Why would you suggest that one?" he asked. In their haste Harry only learned very, very little about the lightsaber forms aside Shii-Cho. Aayla didn't teach him more as Harry only started to learn the First Form and didn't want to confuse him.

"Your physique suited it well enough." Shaak shrugged "More often than not our body shape reflects our preferred style. There are of course exceptions, but out of ten, nine times we can tell which way he will go."

"I see." he nodded "Where will we start?"

"You will learn the basics of Makashi from me until I decide that you are proficient enough. After which Maris will teach you Soresu."

What followed was a very slow paced learning stage which, if Harry would still be his younger self, would have drove him into a screaming fit. Just as Aayla did with Shii-Cho, Shaak had Harry repeat the various katas of Makashi until he could do them near perfectly. After that came the sparring. It become perfectly clear to Harry that Shaak was having fun at his clear discomfort. Her attire still consisted only a leather thong and bikini with a few jewelry like the armband and anklet of hers. Adding the fact that her style made her literally dancing it was no one's surprise that Harry was distrackred by it. After having her fun with it Shaak took her Jedi tunic over it sending a smirk in Harry's direction while doing so.

Harry's focus was draw onto learning Makashi. It leaned heavily on footwork and wrist. He always thought he had good enough of both of them, but seeing what Shaak could do with a fickle of her wrist and a step made him reconsider it. After training hours upon hours he still didn't feel like he made great progress but Shaak disagreed with him when he said so to her after existing the room.

"Aayla was right: you have a natural talent for it and a drive to accomplish what talent can't get you. If this is the speed with which you learn than after a week it will be Maris' turn to train you."

"Thanks Shaak." he smiled tiredly at her.

Stepping into their room Harry came across the near nude form of Aayla. Her gorgeous body was only covered by a thong, which hide little to nothing and just made her even more desirable. Harry could only shake his head. What was with these girls and thongs? Or being so brazen with their body? He came back after Aayla waved a hand in front of his face. She obviously asked or said something which he didn't respond. Quickly glancing at her hand he deduced that she wanted to go take a bath as there was a towel in it.

"How did it go?" she asked again, smiling slightly at his side tracked mind.

"Shaak said I did good, but I sure as hell don't think that." he answered absentmindedly.

"Shaak knows better." Aayla grinned at Harry. Her grin got a bit wider as she took notice of his eyes being focused not on her face but at her pale purple nipples and handful bust. Taking advantage of her friend state she decided to have some fun.

"Do you like my breasts, Harry?" she asked stepping closer to him. Her grin turned predatory as he noded mutely. "Do you want to touch them?" she clapsed her hands on the underside and lifted them "Do you want to lick them?"

She didn't have any time to react as Harry got his hand on her hips and pressed her against the walls, lifting her off the ground by her bum palming it with both of his hands. She entwined her legs behind his backs helping him as much as she could. For a second their eyes meet and Aayla couldn't help but moan at seeing the pure lust that clouded Harry's vision. Harry head descended on her bust, licking and kissing around her nipple making her coo happily. Twi'leks were much more sensitive than most humanoids, save the zeltrons. This was a delicious torture to Aayla. She gasped at the sensation of Harry soft kisses and caress of her other nipple. After a minute of it Aayla couldn't help it and grabbed Harry's head and guided it to her left nipple. She gave a whole body shudder as he started sucking and nibbling on it. She couldn't decide if she wanted to draw him closer or push him away. Them Harry switched to the other little nubbs and she made her choice drawning him to her, grinding her panty covered crotch on his groin. He grasped her bum and gave it a hard squize making her moan his name. He then did something: it was like electricity surged from his vibrating tongue into her nipple setting her every nerve on fire. She tensed for a moment then she exploded into bliss. She faintly sensed that Harry latched onto her other nipple giving it the same treatment setting off another orgasm.

She didn't know how long her orgasm went on , but when she returned from that blissful place she was on her – their – bed with a smiling and half naked Harry on her side with his head resting on his right hand.

"Hey." he smiled gently at her.

"Hey yourself." she said softly snuggling into his chest enjoying the afterglow. Harry's left hand started to massage her lekku. She appreciatively purred at him starting to really enjoy it. And his scent and taste as she started to kiss and lick his chest. But Harry gently pushed her a little bit away and taking his hand under her chin had her look at him. While his hand endearingly held her cheek, fingers tracing her angelic face, he leaned towards her. Aayla's eyes widened but leaned in as well. As Harry's lips met her hers in a gently, loving kiss. Then he started to nibble on her lower lip asking permission for his tongue. Aayla gladly gave it. Her tongue traced his as he did the same, wrestling her. She surrendered readily not willing yet to take the lead from her much more experienced bedmate. But she leaned away from him looking at the bulge at the front of his trouser. She ackwardly gestured to it blushing slightly despite what they did just mere minutes ago..

"Do you want me to help with that?"

Harry just laughed at her then kissed the top of her head.

"I will take care of it."

"How? Ohhh." Aayla was a bit inexperienced, not naive. "Can I watch?" she blushed at Harry's surprised stare at her...

Onboard the Hammer, 16:10:29

"...We are repairing what we can after which we had to one of the major shipyards." Jagged finished his report. He was at the conference room of the star-destroyer. After the battle he immediately contracted Coruscant. He couldn't help but pray to the Force to the Emperor be in good mood.

"I see." said the Emperor. Jagged hold his breath as the ruler of the galaxy reflected on what he was told. "So how much threat this Harry Potter could be to me?"

"His raw power could rival Lord Vader, but his lightsaber skills isn't even on the level of a jedi knight." Jagged responded dutifully "But with excessive training in lightsaber combat he could be a threat. And both Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura are formidable with a lightsaber."

"But for now he isn't a direct threat." the older man finished calmly.

"No, my lord."

"I see. Then we hold off the search for him. You will go to Celanon, to where the fleet of Admiral Fel is assigned. After you arrive he will have enough force in his hand to break the Separatist hold on Serenno. And with the falling of that planet we will truly control the Hydian Way." the Emperor said and like an afterthought added. "And your inquisitor allies will accompany you to interrogate the leader of Serenno.

"I understand, my lord."

The Emperor favored him with a smile, both encouraging and warning him. He couldn't fail again, at least not for the near future. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyance at that. Harry Potter was much more powerful that what they could imagine. He himself doubted the possibility that a man with such raw potential in the Force could remain outside of the Jedi Order's or the Emperor's sight. And even now all his search and that of Master Fidel's revealed nothing, nothing at all. It was like he didn't exist before Felucia.

His thoughts drifted to his next commanding officer as he sat back to the chair at the head of the table. Admiral Soontir Fel, his father and the brother of the head of the royal house of Bastion. Jagged grimaced: Soontir could hardly be called his father, at least aside of the biological meaning of the word. It was not like Jagged had a difficult childhood, being member of the main line a fairly wealthy noble house's. His father just never was at home and if he was it was mostly spent in his study, the royal palace or at the barracks. He was never abusive, didn't drink that much – only a glass of wine at dinner or a little whiskey. They just didn't form the bond like a normal father and son should. In all honestly their relationship was more along the lines of an officer and a soldier, a favoured soldier but a soldier nothing more. He taught him how to defend himself and his family both on the battlefield and in the halls of politics – or rather had someone else teach him. Jagged had known that Soontir was capable to express fatherly emotions: with her sister he effortlessly built a father-daughter bond. Jagged mother, Aeris Palpatine Fel was much warmer to her children. Her death seemed to take any affection Soontir had for his son away and focus it solely on his daughter.

The admiral was a great officer, being one of the best strategist in the Empire, far better than a father. He was uncompromising but fair. He had the uncanny ability to tell where his man's limit were, both physical and mental. He pushed them to it, sometimes even broadening it. And disturbingly he could very accurately tell where his enemies' own such limits were.

Their objective will be though too, Serenno was a inpenetrable fortress since the early days of the war. If they were to even hope to break it's defense they will need at lest an armada. There was at least five space defense platforms and two dozens of capital ship with full escort lines. It won't be an easy battle.

"Jagged?" came the voice from behind him. Turning around he come face to face with Morrigan. He greeted her with a small wave and a welcoming smile.

"I heard about our next mission. Admiral Fel... he is your father, isn't he?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Aye."

"What kind of person is he?" she asked, curious at one of the greatest officer in the Empire.

"He is... well, I would say he is a good commander, if that's what you are asking. A stern but fair commander." he said neutrally.

"And as a father?" she asked a bit taken back by his careless voice.

"That's one thing I would like to know as well." he said with a humourless smirk "Average, I think. I had nearly anything I wanted: great teachers, whatever little trinklets, new star jacht, speeder... you got the idea, I could have it. But... I don't know him, not more than any other officer in his fleet. Ok, perhaps a little better than some." he amended seeing Morrigan raised eyebrow. "What about you? Can you tell me anything about your family?" he asked in attempt to change the topics of their conservation.

"Nothing. I'm an orphan." she answered.

"Ahhh... sorry." he sincerely apologized.

"Think nothing of it." she said with a shrug "Master Plo Koon found me when I was six years old. I was brought to the Temple at Coruscant. When it was time for me to become padawan I was found too independent and asked too much question."

"So they sent you into the Service Corps." Jagged finished for her. He heard tales of that a large percentage of the Inquisition's force was made up from the former Corps. Trent often made comments about it and no one could say anything. The inqiusitors files were classified for anyone bar the Emperor, Lord Vader, multi-sector governors and higher ranking inquisitor.

"Yeah. I wasn't the worst of the initiates. I have seen Aurra Sing... and she made padawan of An'ya Kuro, the Dark Woman!" she said with bitterness "I was nowhere near as much of a trouble as she... "

"Do you resent them for what they had done?" asked Jagged.

"No." she answered "Not anymore. They did what they were ordered to do by their precious Code. I thought it unfair that when they played favouritism it wasn't me, but... Life isn't fair and I still had much better life than trillions of beings in the galaxy. And if I wanted I could have family without some special licence."

"I see." said Jagged "Thanks, for sharing this with me. I know that you shouldn't do this."

"After you lied about the vision being yours and not mine, it's the least I can do." she said with a shrug.

Neither of them noticed the person in the shadow outside the room. Watching them intently, hearing every single word being spoken. An hour later, when they decide to retire to their quarters, there was no trace of anyone being nearby.

* * *

**Character info:**

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: ?

Ripped out of his homeworld, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompanying Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force

One of the most promising member of the Jedi Order. Her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objetive is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 42 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force

One of the twelve Jedi masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master of the Order she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (?), Force

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

Jagged Fel: Human. Royal Guard captain. Age: 22 (standard year) Main weapon: vibroblade, heavy blaster

The youngest captain of the Red Guard then the Royal Guard. He was talented even among the guards in flying, martia-arts, tactics and strategy. The rumours spreading among the military him being Palpatine's nephew disturbed various imperial officials in their political manoeuvring.


	5. 5 Questionms and answers

An1: Merry (late) Christmas to those that didn't read the last chapter of my other story (story collection?) and Happy New Year to everybody!

An2:I looked over (glanced at them really) chapter 3&amp;4 and seen some minor things that I have rewritten. I changed the chapters. I will say this before you complain: this wasn't editing them but a bit of makeup. So nothing major has happened just some word replaced, sentences rewritten etc.

An3: Gram Bel-Iblis was mentioned in chapter 2, near the end. He will appear in the fic at one point or another. (If somebody forgot about he it's perfectly understandable.)

An4: I would like to ask you what your thoughts would be on a Jagged Fel interlude, a chapter dedicated to him?

An5: Just as on the other chapters I welcome your reviews and ideas. (More on reviews at the end of the fic.)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Questions and answers_

Deep-space. 16.10.28

There was a soft hissing sound as the door of the bathroom slide open. Shaak Ti and Maris turned towards the entrance seeing only Aayla as she dropped her towel on the bench next to it. The twi'lek girl slowly looked around. The room was pretty large, which was less than surprising considering it was meant to be used by groups, most likely VIPs and Narsk himself. It was dominated by a large pool, easily enough for two dozen average humanoid, in the middle which was connected to two smaller on both side. Aside the plain white floor and walls everything else was high-end.

"Aayla! I thought that you wouldn't come!" Maris shouted.

"Aye. I started to think that you choose Harry's company instead of ours." Shaak took up after the padawan with a smirk.

"I will have enough time to enjoy Harry's... company at a later date." She replied "And I wanted to speak with you two."

"Really?" Maris asked wide eyed "I mean I can understand Master Ti, but why me?"

"First it's Shaak, Maris." Shaak reminded her gently "Secondly, we, both me and Aayla, as well as Harry, value your opinion very highly."

"It's true. I would like to hear your thoughts on my dilemma." Aayla said "But, I think we should talk about it later."

"If that's what you want." the other two jedi nodded amicably.

"How is Harry's training going? He says he can't see much improvement, but also that you, Shaak found it good enough." Aayla asked as she slowly lowered herself into the water.

"Hm yes, I can see why he would think that. Despite that he made a very good progress in just one day. I hope that you reminded him about me being wiser in this matter?" Shaak asked with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it seems he himself understand that just because he can't see it, there is progress." Aayla replied.

"His wrist's flexibility is up to what I would need to advance his training, but his footwork is a bit off. We will need to work on it, mainly the side movements." Shaak trailed off, thinking about the training on the next day.

"I heard that you also enjoyed yourself today." Aayla smirked at the older woman flushed face.

"I apologize Aayla. I only wanted to have some fun. I didn't want to... I'm sorry." the female Togruta said looking sideway.

"It's alright. Truly." the twi'lek reassured her "I only regret not being there myself! It must have been exciting to make him squirm!" at that the three woman giggled softly together.

"I wonder Aayla, why are you that lenient with this? I mean aren't you and Harry... together?" Maris asked demurely blushing a bit.

"I didn't...We...I wanted to ask you about this." Aayla said "I don't know what to do... I never thought I would be in this situation..."

"But aren't you and him..." Maris left the sentence hanging in mid air, uncomfortable with asking about the personal life of the twi'lek woman.

"We didn't discuss what is exactly between us." Aayla frowned a little "I know that we care deeply for the other, but I don't know if it's love..."

"It isn't." Shaak said simply. When the two other looked at her she shrugged "I may be a inexperienced in the actual relationship part of such bond, but I know this: real, deep love require time. What you feel for him is love but not the love which will continue until you die."

"I don't understand." Aayla admitted "Once you say it isn't love the next time you say it is love. Now, which is it?"

"Oh my dear!" Shaak looked at her a bit shocked "You want a simple answer to such complicated matters. I'm sorry Aayla, but if there is one I certainly doesn't know of it."

"So you don't have an answer?" prompted Aayla at the older woman.

"I don't have a simple answer." corrected the Togruta "It would be a very complicated matter even under normal circumstances, let alone what we are in. I think you have a bit of crush on Harry, a great deal of trust in him and he is very attractive on top of it. Under all of that there is a seed of love, which could grow into a beautiful relationship, if you allow."

"What should I do?" Aayla asked, looking at Shaak pleading for guidance. But the jedi master shook her head.

"I can't answer that question Aayla. Only you can give that answer to yourself. I can only advice you to meditate on the matter and whatever you see as the best for you stay with that choice. You will question it, more than once I imagine, but the easy questions aren't the important ones." Shaak said quietly.

"I see." Aayla asked softly looking at the water "But shouldn't you be more concerned about that? I mean the Code..."

"The Code doesn't prohibit bonds of such nature." Shaak cut her off, dismissing her concerns altogether "Officially we don't allow it, but as long as a Jedi can put his duty before his personal feeling the Council will turn its head to the other way. Or in special cases we officially acknowledge the union, like with Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. In all honestly in that case feelings didn't even came into questions..."

"What do you mean mas... Shaak?" Maris asked, paying special attention saying Shaak name instead her title, for which the woman favored her with a smile.

"It's because he didn't have much contact with his children and even less with his wives. After all it was only another duty to him, just this time toward his species. The entire process of conceiving was artificial as well." she explained.

"Then why did he even married them?" asked Maris curiously.

"It is a very deep tradition on Cerea to wed whoever was the mother of your children. Let just say that this was easier to all party concerned in that affair." Shaak replied.

"Then why was mine and Kit's..." Aayla asked shocked. Shaak winced a little at that.

"It's a bit unfair, but... both you and Master Vos nearly fallen to the Dark Side. Most of the Council felt that it is the best if we step in before you make a mistake."

"I see." Aayla said, hurt at the lack of faith in her shown by the Council. She may argued with them, but she respected each and every member. It was hard knowing that they didn't felt the need to come clean with her on this matter.

"It's in the past Aayla. I know it's hard, but you should try to look into the future." Shaak advised her.

"I know that!" she yelled " Sorry Shaak!" she immediately apologized " I don't know what came over me..."

"It's alright." Shaak waved it away "We can speak of that later." None of them said anything for a while, all of them thinking about what they heard.

"What should we do now?" Maris broke the silence with a timid voice. "I mean as a group... what shall we do now that we know that the Empire hunts us?"

"First we try to rescue or help the other Jedi, who survived Order 66th, after that we shall see." Aayla said "Maybe we can find others, like General Bel Iblis or Master Kota and join them."

"Maybe. But even if we do so we shouldn't become mere soldiers under the General." Shaak cautioned her.

"But we can be allies, can't we? We have a heavy cruiser and a Lucrehulk at our disposal." Maris said.

"True enough. But we will need a crew. Those droids... I feel not only uncomfortable by their presence, but they aren't in the same league with flesh and blood crew." Aayla replied.

"True enough." Shaak nodded her head "But if we want to fit them we will need thousands of man and woman. And we will need to be sure of their loyalty."

"Maybe Harry could help with that." Maris said uncertainly "He can read minds after all..." making the other two female to frown.

"Maybe. But I would like to speak about using that power on that twi'lek first. What I seen on Trogan. I will be honest, it disturbed me greatly how easily he decided to enter someone's mind." Shaak said. For the Jedi the mind of any member of a sentient species, and to a lower extend the non-sentient ones' as well, was sacred. It was only in very dire need when a Jedi would try to read let alone influence it. It was considered one of the greatest sin being it done to an innocent bystander.

"True. I know he isn't that ruthless normally. I wonder what happened at Trogan." Aayla said a frown still marring her face.

"Perhaps we should hear what he has to say on it." suggested Maris.

"Yes, it would be very unwise to reach conclusion without his opinion on that matter." Shaak said while Aayla only inclined her head in consort.

"Harry is making dinner at the kitchen attached to our suit. If you want we can dine together and ask his thoughts on his usage of such powers." Aayla offered on a whim. She would rather have that dinner with only Harry, speaking what happened between them before she come to the bath. Well, after Maris and Shaak will turn in for tonight she can speak with him.

"We would be delightened." Shaak said exchanging a look with the zabrak padawan.

Harry raised an eyebrow seeing that their companions joining them for supper. He decided against clothing after seeing that the three woman didn't mind, in fact seemed to enjoy his half naked state. Shaak's eyes only widened a little after seeing him clad only in a pair of jeans, while Maris blushed deeply . After their initial surprise they opted to ogle him appreciatively.

The dinner itself was a quite affair, none of them really feeling that talkative. After cleaning up the remains of the food on the table the four stayed at the table with a drink in hands. Maris had a Lopez while the other three had a cup of Gav.

"So, what is this all about?" asked Harry curiously "Not that I don't enjoy your company but I can feel your anxiousness."

"Harry, we want to speak to you about what happened at Trogan." Shaak said warily.

"Which part?" Harry asked back frowning "We spoke of the imperials..."

"No, not of that." Aayla shook her head "While it would be nice to know how they found us, we are more interested your ability of altering the mind."

"Specifically why would you use it so... carelessly." Shaak asked.

"Carelessly?" Harry asked back, clearly caught off guard with the question "I didn't use such things without caution I can assure you."

"But you nearly did break into the mind of an innocent bystander." Maris argued.

"First we couldn't know if she was really only a... an escort, and not an assassin or Narsk right-hand woman." Harry shoot back, but before any of them could interrupt he held his hand out "Secondly, I would have not break into her mind. There are various level how deep you go inside ones mind. If I tried I 'm pretty certain I could only see some of her surface thoughts and modify some of her recent memories nothing more. While I admit that it wasn't something I wanted to do but I would rather cause her a minor discomfort at worst than leaving such loose ends around where we go."

"So what you are saying is..." Aayla inquired slowly.

"I wouldn't break into her mind, just altered how she remembered our arrival." Harry said "I don't like using such tools but there it was necessary for our survival."

"I...We are glad to hear that, but it is a bit unnerving knowing that you posses this power." Shaak said. "We, as the Jedi, have something similar but less focused power to influence others' mind."

"It isn't that easy for me either." Harry explained "For starters other species mind are too, excuse me for using that word, alien for me to really make sense. How they think, how they feel about certain things and so on. It all makes harder for me to 'see' into their mind. Even a twi'lek's mind is very strange for me, let alone a bothan's or other less humanoid races."

"What importance has the race's conformation in your ability?" Maris asked confused at it.

"Their body type has little to nothing to do with it. It is the mental and emotional process that truly matters. And because most humanoid race tend to think similarly, as far as I can tell, it makes dealing with their mind easier." Harry replied.

"Aside of that is there any other limitations on your power?" Aayla asked.

"A lot more than you would think. I can't rewrite even a human's mind from the foundations for example." Harry said "Or at least not overnight. It would take weeks, if not months of careful altering of his or her mind. And even with the best legimens there is a rather large chance that the other person end up insane."

"Legimens?" Shaak asked curious at the new idiom.

"We call the branch of magic that allows to influence or even invade other minds Legilimency and it's user Legilimens. Occlumency is the art of closing one's mind from such a thing."

"I see. So it's much harder than what we thought." Aayla said softly.

"There is a reason why we didn't used it on even the worst dark mages of our time." Harry continued "The world would have been a much more peaceful place if we could do that."

"True enough." Shaak said.

A comfortable silence descended on them. The jedi girls were relieved that their worries and fears were baseless, while Harry himself was glad that the tension that was between them (discounting that little time with Aayla) evaporated.

"Harry, can I..." Maris started to say, but stopped herself from finishing it.

"Yes Maris? What is it?" Harry turned to the zabrak girl.

"It's nothing. Forget I even said anything." the girl softly said.

"Maris..."

"I just want to sleep with you. Not like that!" she hastily added seeing the look on Shaak and Aaayla face. "I just felt so safe with you..."

"I don't know Maris..." Harry was reluctant escalating what he imagined as a a one time thing. Not that he was that adverse in sharing his bed with the beautiful, little jedi girl.

"Please!" Maris pleaded with him, feeling that his resistance was half hearted at best.

"Of course you can." Aayla agreed to the proposal with a little grin at Harry's disbelieving look and Maris happy smile as she hugged her. Shaak also giggled at the sight.

"Well, if two sleep with him I suppose I can do that as well." she mussed aloud as she walked out of the suit "I will go get my stuff for the night."

"Wait for me Shaak!" Maris cried out as she ran after the Togruta jedi master.

"Did that really happen?" Harry asked Aayla who giggled at him.

"Yes, you will have three bedmate again."

"Not that I complain, but on Earth it would be extremely difficult to have three beautiful girls such as yourselves in my bed." Harry said aloud.

"We all feel very safe with you. And you also make a great pillow!" Aayla said with a grin.

"Glad to be of assistance for you three." Harry replied with a wry smirk.

"Harry.. can we talk about what happened... earlier?" Aayla asked blushing a little at remembering their... activities. Harry nodded calming down instantly.

"Yeah, we should." he agreed.

"Where does this leave us?" the twi'lek girl asked.

"Well, I don't want to push you, but I like you, Aayla, very much so." Harry said honestly looking deep in Aayla's eyes "I know your Order doesn't encourage bonds like that, but I would like to give us a try."

"I...I think I feel the same way, but what will happen if this doesn't work out?" Aayla asked, worriedly bitting her lower lip.

"Then we weren't good for eachother, that's it." Harry shrugged "But if you wonder about that, you should also ask yourself this: what if it will work out? What if we found someone within the other whom we would live our entire lifetime together?"

"It's a very large step." Aayla said said softly.

"It is. You don't have to answer it now or even tomorrow Aayla." Harry reassured her "I will wait for it until you feel you are ready for it."

"Harry." Aayla called out, stepping closer to him.

"Yes?" he raising an eyebrow at her. She was within arms reach, nay, even their body slightly touched.

"You talk too much." with that Aayla kissed him, gently softly nibbling on his lips, which parted in surprise. His hands instinctively went to her hip, just as hers went to the nape of his neck. Not someone to waste such opportunity her tongue darted out, licking his lips. Getting back on track Harry's own tongue joined Aayla's in their dance. The twi'lek girl moaned out as their tongues dueled for dominance. As earlier Aayla lost again, shuddering in pleasure as Harry a little roughly draw her to him with his hand on her hips. Her moan started to grow both in frequency and sound as under Harry's touch a very pleasurable tingle engulfed her. She moaned one last time before pushing herself a bit out of their embrace.

"As much as I want to continue where we left off... Shaak and Maris will be there any minute." Aayla said with a little smirk.

"So, I assume that this was your answer." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Was it not clear enough?" Aayla asked amused at his words.

"Hmm, I may need some more of it to be certain." Harry replied stepping closer to her. Aayla readily pressed her up to him. When Harry bent to give her a kiss, she span out of their embrace with a soft laugh.

"Sorry Harry, but that's all you will get for now!" Aayla said with a twinkle in her eyes "I would advise a cold shower before Shaak and Maris arrive to deal with your _big _predicament."

Following Aayla's gaze Harry could only groan at what he had already known: his hard on was clearly visible. Walking into the suit's bathroom he could hear Aayla's giggling behind his back.

Deep-space. 16.10.29

The morning found Harry in a situation which most person would kill for to be in. Three scantily clad jedi girl was in his bed, all of them snuggling into his side , ok, Aayla laid on his chest, but the sentiment was still there.

The morning routine wasn't that disturbed by where they spent their night at all. Harry found it very odd that his three companion was clearly perfectly at ease with him. All three opted to wear as little as possible while remaining decent , Aayla and Shaak both delighted to wear thongs and bikini tops, while Maris went with a sport short and top, the latter barely covering half of her breasts.

Aayla and Maris decided to examine what they truly had in both ship after the morning meditation session. While the other day they run through it, all of them knew that should estimate their resources very carefully as they had no supply other than what they decide to acquire with the Traveler. In theory they had an army big enough for them to raid smaller imperial outposts, but despite being a very tempting option they ruled it out for the time being. After a series of success they would have a fleet or two on their heels and they couldn't afford to lose what they gained.

Harry meanwhile resumed his training under Shaak after their own mediation. After a few hours of practice Shaak declared Harry ready for some of the advanced katas, but reminded him that this was a crash-course. What really drove home this point was their spars, when Harry couldn't use his magic. For a reason or another Shaak started to refer it as 'Force Sorcery' and seemed a bit wary of it. Without them their practice duals were clearly in her favor, to no one's surprise. She was after all one of the most accomplished Makashi user in the Jedi Order. After several rounds of training they stopped for a quick break, both getting distracted by the sweat soaked body of their sparring partner.

"So, you and Aayla now... How do you say it? An item, yes?" Shaak asked cocking her head to the side.

"We want to pursue a relationship, yes." Harry agreed matching Shaak little smile "She is someone I can easily envision a happy future with. You would be surprised how few females on my homeplanet could do that."

"Well, you are a very special man, Harry." Shaak replied a fond smile forming on her lips "Maybe because you are from an entire different universe or it's entirely you... But I think you are both good for the other. But I warm you: even if I like you, I won't hesitate to have your hide if you hurt Aayla."

"Every relationship has it's ups and downs Shaak." he snorted "Believe me I have bit more experience in that regard. But," he said, raising an arm to stall Shaak's angry outburst "I can promise that I won't hurt her, not deliberately anyway."

"I see. So you won't hurt her, but you may have arguments, if I understand you right?" Shaak said with an unreadable expression.

"Pretty much." Harry said "If you respect the other it isn't that much a problem to argue with the other. I didn't reassure you, did I?" he asked awkwardly, while he ran his hand through his raven tufts.

"In honestly if you had said that you will live without any problem I would be much more concerned." Shaak replied with a faint smile "Now, I can at least say that I can support your bond with all my heart without regret."

"Shaak... I don't know what to say... A 'Thank you' doesn't seem enough." Harry said with a thankful smile. To which the Togruta just laughed.

"It is enough."

"Shaak, thank you."

For a few minutes they lapsed into a pleasant, soundless rest, both thinking about the bond between Harry and Aayla. For Harry it both excited and frightened him how much Aayla affected him both physically and emotionally. He himself knew that both of them was in need of very, very long and deep talk about the other and their bond, before they can reach a new level in their relationship emotionally. What Harry wanted to have before they sate their carnal desires as much as he wanted to bed the beautiful twi'lek girl. Which in itself was worrisome as Harry never felt him so close to lose control of himself with any woman, but Aayla.

Shaak looked at him from the corner of her eyes, studying him. He was very handsome, but physical attractiveness wasn't a priority for her. Most jedi only had a faint idea what she or he should consider appealing by today society's standard as they had no interest in gossips. Which in Shaak opinion was a very distorted by the way. Shaak herself had a bit firmer concept what she would search in a life-mate, both physically and spiritually. Harry himself seemed a very good candidate from what little she could glimpse of him of the five days they spent together. But still, it was only five days! And that was what she feared about Aayla and Harry's relationship: it seemed rushed. All of them felt that fear after Order 66. The fear of being hunted like that for the rest of their life. What kind of existence would that be? Even if most Jedi could accept death as the Force will, it become harder if it's come at the hands of the Sith. Aayla may want to restore something or even fill a hole in her heart by this relationship. And Harry could only do this to have some sort of resemblance to his home, to a normal life.

But even with that, she could see that the bond between the two could grow into something beautiful, given enough time to grow. Harry was right: it won't be an easy path to walk on, even compared to regular relationships. But the promise of what they could find with the other... it may worth it in the end.

"Harry..." she asked her attention settling on a tiny detail in the Force presence of Harry.

"Hmm?" he mumbled back.

"I feel that your curiosity about something and want to ask from me. What is it?" Shaak asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." he waved his hand "Just that you refer my magic as 'Force Sorcery' and seems, sorry for that, afraid of them."

"Maybe because I'm afraid of them. I have seen what those powers could do in the wrong hands.." Shaak replied with a mirthless chuckle "They... that power or at least similar powers were seen in the hands of the Sith. But no one else for what we know wielded them. I know you are not a Sith!" she hastily added seeing Harry desire to retort with some less than pleasant words "It's just weird seeing those abilities being used by you, I can tell no taint of Dark Side in you. It's just confuse me greatly."

"Why didn't Aayla and Maris reacted in the same way?" Harry asked tilting his head..

"Because they didn't know about that." Shaak replied with a little grimace "When we become aware that the Sith still exist we started to examine our records on them. Holo-films, ancients scripts even holocrons. The first two category were officially destroyed after the last great war against the Sith being ordered by the consensus between Senate and the High Council."

"But of course you didn't destroy all of them." Harry said, putting the finger on the point "And these holocrons?" he asked about the unfamiliar term.

"Some of our most precious artifacts. Simply put they store the teachings of the greatest masters of our Order, but they are much more." Harry waited for more, but the Togruta didn't seem too keen on going forward with additional information "And yes, we didn't destroy all of them, but enough to prove nearly useless in our current conflict."

"So, you seen something similar to my magic used by Sith." Harry said.

"Yes. I know it's... unbecoming of me, but please give me some time. I will get used to it." Shaak replied a bit uncomfortable how she must be seen. A venerable Jedi Master cowering in fear by the sight of some Force powers she didn't encounter yet.

"Of course. Would it help if I use it for some though? So you can slowly adept to it?" Harry asked running his hand though his hair. Shaak couldn't help but smile at him.

"Maybe, but please keep it to small things, ok?"

"Of course." ha replied getting up "Then, shall we get back to our spars?"

"Yes." Shaak said as she stood, relieved to have something to occupy her minds with until she could meditate long on the matter.

At noon they meet in Aayla and Harry's suit, though some would argue that it was their suit, not just those two. They all relaxed in their chair with a drink in hands.

"What should be our next move?" Harry asked the three beauty around him.

"We could stay here and train, but..." Aayla said with a frown.

"...there isn't a difference between doing so on a uninhabited planet." Shaak finished "It would be even better for us actually."

"So leave the ships in a distant system?" Maris asked.

"Maybe over the planet we decide to train on?" Harry proposed.

"Maybe, we need to be very careful how we spend the warships' fuel." Aayla reminded them of the fact that they didn't have any supply of hypermatter to refill their ship.

"We should take the Traveler and make some reconnaissance into nearby systems." Shaak said after a few minutes debating the matter.

Everybody agreeing to the plan started to prepare for it. Shaak and Maris searched the ships' navi-computer for the right world, while Aayla and Harry got the Traveler ready to flight. Finishing it the two followed Maris and Shaak, who already completed their work to the living quarters.

The search of the three star-systems which the two Jedi chose was easy as far as Harry was concerned, if a bit long process. Two had one-one planet which could support life but weren't sufficient for them. One had it's entire surface covered by water, aside from some small islands and had quite extreme weather conditions. Storms of the like that Harry never even heard of on Earth and could destroy the islands in an instant. The other while wasn't that unwelcoming had it's own problems. Namely it was desert from one polar circle to the other. While they wouldn't need to fear for their life from the elements, they would ran out of their water supply rather quick. Then the third system also had one planet in the life-belt, but it was perfect for them unlike the other two. It was a planet similar to Earth in many ways, both in size and weather patterns. It had several climates from desert to tundra. It had three major continents and several large island. Subcontinent? Harry wondered if that was what they called that back in home. But then he remembered India being one which only made it more confusing matter to him. In short it was very good place to learn and practice. The energy readings also showed nothing on the planet meaning, that if there was some civilization there, it wasn't advanced enough to use electricity.

Moving the two great starship to the system then maneuvering both in a orbital course around one of the moons of the planet they decided to use for training was again something easy if time consuming activity. After making sure that the ships were secure to leave alone they landed on one of the larger islands near the equator on the planet. It was nowhere near the biggest though being only about two to three times as big as the UK. One of the continents ensphered it from the south, east and north-east, making it pretty defended from cunamis.

The clearing which they decided to use as landing-field was near to the beach to which the girls seemed to be glad of. Harry himself could be careless about the ocean, sea or whatever was the proper title of that big bucket of water. What had him on the edge was the forest, the good old rainforest which seemed to ensnare the Jedi with its vibe. Not that he couldn't see the beauty of the place. It was wonderful, especially the beach at sundown! That was a view many would pay a fortune to see. _Maybe after all this 'saving the galaxy from evil overlord' thing is over I could open a travel agency? _He thought seeing his three companion laughing about something or other as they walked over to him.

His fears weren't unfounded. There was several dangerous animals and plants which made itself known after a couple of days of being on the world. First was a fucking big shark which practically dwarfed the Great White back on Earth. Luckily it didn't came closer than a couple of hundred meter to the coast line. The reason being the extremely high reefs surrounding the island. Some even poked out during low tide. Not that the water itself was that deep. You could walk into it for nearly fifty meter without your chest getting wet at all. Then it slowly started to deepen until near to the reefs it was five to six meter deep at least.

The second was a big cat, well catlike thing, it was like a lion-sized black leopard with a scorpion tail, it would only need to have a human face and bat or dragon wings to be exactly like the manticores on Earth. Did he mention that they liked to prowl the land in pair?

Then came the meat eating plants which were thrice as tall as Harry. One which had a bulbous dome with several tendril to catch the prey. The other was like the dionaea, well a dionaea which could prey on a hippo, and could be found in small colonies.

The fourth were some hybrid avian/reptilian species they seen at the end of their second week several miles inside the land near to a tall hill in such colorful feathers a rainbow would be jealous of. For it's fangs and claws they could be exchanged with a velociraptor without any trouble.

And that was not counting the several less impressive but still very deadly insect, poisonous mammal (what the hell?), fish and amphibian. So all in all the flora and fauna of the planet (named X57-Y80 in the cartograhpy) wasn't that welcoming in the slightest.

Despite that their stay was pleasant as far as Harry was concerned. Tiring, but enjoyable. He was put trough the grinder by the girls, who seemed to love seeing him soaked in sweat. He could feel the difference in not just appearance but in himself. Shaak and Aayla both were very persuading that he learn how the Jedi think about the world. While he was sure that he will never be able to think exactly like them he could at least understand their point of view. It was, well, a bit surreal experience for him. No one really taught him how he should see the world around him, which for a certain point of view was very good. But he certainly couldn't see several connection the Jedi could. They looked at the Galaxy as a whole, or at least tried to, and wanted to take care of everything. None on Earth (at least in the magical world) looked out for everyone or even anyone for that matter aside of Dumbledore.

His lightsaber training was coming along nicely. After two weeks Shaak declared him good enough in Makashi to go on Soresu. While Maris was nowhere near the level of a Soresu Master like someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi, she was the most skilled in that style out of the three Jedi.

While he himself didn't see it his three companion was astonished at his progress and Force power. Aayla had seen some of what Harry was capable of but now he really let loose. He learned in only about a month as much as a padawan did in years. While some of it could be for his years of being taught on his home planet in 'Force Sorcery' ,which they started to call his magic, it wasn't just that. He had a great deal of power inside himself, but he wasn't uncontrolled like Skywalker. Actually he had a control nearly as good as the best of the Order.

The others weren't idle either. They trained as much as they could both with their lightsabers and Force Powers. Harry tried to teach them as much of 'Force Sorcery' as he could in that amount of time. Shaak, for all of her initial dislike, seemed very good at it. The Togruta Jedi master seemed very pleased with their progress as well. With that being said they could feel a bit of tension rising inside them. All four of them wanted to go out there and start something about the Empire, but honestly they had no idea where to begin at all.

The training was disrupted by the arrival of a message from Queen Jool. Apparently the imperial authority was on the hunt after someone named Ashoka Tano and Captain Rex on the planet Raxus Prime. Harry was pretty sure that he never seen somebody pale as fast as Shaak did when she read that. Aayla quickly explained it to him: Ahsoka was the twenty first person who willingly left the Order and was something like a pseudo daughter or little sister to the older Togruta woman.

Not half an hour latter they exited the atmosphere of the planet. The Traveler target being Raxus Prime.

* * *

Character info:

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: ?

Ripped out of his homeworld, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompanying Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force

One of the most promising member of the Jedi Order. Her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objetive is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 38(standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force

One of the twelve Jedi Masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master, she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (Soresu and jar Kai specialization), Force

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

Jagged Fel: Human. Royal Guard captain. Age: 22 (standard year) Main weapon: vibroblade, heavy blaster

The youngest captain of the Red Guard then the Royal Guard. He was considered talented even among the guards in flying, martia-arts, tactics and strategy. The rumours spreading among the military him being Palpatine's nephew disturbed various imperial officials in their political manuevering.

On reviews: I will respond but only in Pms. I like that way better than writing it done on chapters. This one time I will make an exception.

Guest (dec 20): 1. While it is an interesting concept there are fics which has the same general plot as you wanted. 2. If I wanted to remain with Harry being 27-28 year old than Aayla would start at 14-15 year at the beginning of the fic. While I'm not that big on age-difference (in SW there humans and other near-human races could live for 140-150 (standard) year in my universe.), but it wouldn't be exactly what I had in mind for him. And there would be several other problems with my plot being set in that timeline. (Not to mention that I'm not that large fan of the new trilogy.) 3. I am still on the fence on pairing, Harry/Aayla being the only fix point. Shaak has a very good chance to being included. For Maris I had other plans. Some will be realized some don't. Thanks for the review!

Steven (dec 11): 1. The '-' instead of '"' have been answered by Calebros. Honestly I don't know why my beta didn't edit them. I will do it sometime. 2. I would like to explain it greater detail why do you feel that my sentences looks like 'aboslute shit'. If it's only the – instead of " them I really don't know what to say. Honestly I never once had a problem with – or the " (using nothing is much worse let me assure you). Thanks for the review, but I would prefer if next time you give me some context in it. Thanks!

Guest (nov 30): Thanks, I work on my grammar and spelling (honestly before publishing the first chapter I didn't really use English for 2-3 years.) It seems I start to make less mistake, though I would like to hear the readers' opinion on it.


	6. 6 The Lost

**An1: Sorry for the long hiatus! But I am back! **

**An2: I don't want to remind everybody again but this is AU and a fanfiction. I will make change to the universe so even for those who know absolutely everything about Star Wars can find themselves surprised.  
**

**An3: I just replaced chapter 2 with the edited version.**

**Chapter Sixth**

_**The Lost**_

It was a tiresome month for Harry. He was weary from the heavy training his beautiful companions put him through. He forgot how it felt after almost a decade passing without being instructed or how tired he be after a long day. So, here he was in just a pair of trunks sitting on the shore of the sea, watching the girls swimming in the bay.

"Come on Harry! The water is perfect!" Maris called him out. He just smiled at the girls as he shook his head.

"Awww. Why not?" Maris asked, pouting at him.

"Harry, get in!" Aayla shouted to him. Harry couldn't help but sigh. He could tell that his Twi'lek girlfriend was upset with him. So, as a wise man he decided not to make her any angrier than she already was and go into that big pool of water.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Aayla asked with a raised eyebrow. She didn't look amused at his antics.

"Sorry. I just wanted to soak some sun in." Harry replied with the half truth. The other half was that he didn't know how to swim. Well, he wouldn't drown but it wasn't something he did for fun. He liked running and flying but with swimming he just couldn't see the appeal. Shaak was the first to notice his uneasy.

"Harry, you do know how to swim, right?" she asked. The two younger girl whipped their heads to their older companion then back to the slowly approaching male of the group. Harry gave them a reassuring smile.

"I know how not to drown." it didn't really made the three females any less worried "Look I won't be in any danger as long as I don't get in some current or something like that."

"Well, it's a pretty calm inside the reefs." Aayla's anger seemed to evaporate in a second "But stay close to us, please."

"I didn't plan to wander off." Harry replied with a small, sardonic smile. Aayla rewarded him with a punch for that. "Ok, I promise I won't go anywhere without you. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you." she replied with a small smirk.

After an hour or so playing around in the water have finally changed Harry's mind about beach at least if not the swimming. Seeing the three very beautiful Jedi girls in bikinis was indeed a nice way for him to spend their first free afternoon in nearly a month time. Laying down onto their towels he soon fallen somewhere halfway between dream and wakefulness. When he become coherent again he heard Aayla and Maris whispering about something. When he heard the word 'nude' he bolted up. The view was something else. Aayla and Maris in their dark blue and black bikini respectively laid with their back toward him and looking at the fourth member of their little group. It would seem that Shaak decided to go monokini and laid flat on her stomach. Aayla and Maris looked at him and smirked glancing back a little.

"Harry, what would you say if we decide to follow our Master example?" Aayla asked. Just from her voice he could imagine the little, playful smirk on her lips.

"It wouldn't bother you, would it?" Maris added 'innocently.

Harry was saved from answering the two by the tablet they brought with them. Queen Jool sent them a message. Reading it his face instantly became serious.

"Do you know someone named Ashoka Tano?"

"Yes, she was Skywalker's padawan. Why?" Aayla answered.

"It's says that she and a clone, named Rex are targeted by the imperials and that they are on Raxus Prime searching for something."

"Then we go to Raxus Prime." Shaak said. Harry's head involuntarily whipped towards her. Luckily she put her disregarded bikini top back.

"Alright. Can I ask why?" Harry asked.

"Ahsoka is very dear to me, Harry." Shaak explained "She is a Togrutan just ike me and I was a... mentor to her. I need to help her."

"And what if it is a trap?" Harry questioned her "What if they just use her name to lure you out in the open?"

"I have to take the risk." Shaak said, her eyes pleading with him "Please Harry!"

"We will go." Harry assured her "I just want us to be ready for anything that may happen."

The Traveler was ready to take off in less than a hour. Harry himself felt a sudden anxiousness within himself. He was sure that something will happen in the near future that will turn his life, his new life upside down.

Harry wouldn't say he looked forward seeing Raxus Prime and for that it was enough to read a little about the planet at ask a few question about it. But even the holonet and his friends couldn't do justice. From space the surface was a ball of mud and rusty brown with specks of toxic green, metal gray. Harry was sure that it was one of the most unappealing planet in the entire Galaxy.

What was a relief that the imperial navy didn't detected them thanks to their camouflage shield and that the frigate was on the other side of the moon. When their sensor will detect them they will be on the planet. If their luck will hold out they can be out of the system as easily as they came.

They had one, only one advantage over the imperials. The Force helped, guiding them to where the young togruta could be. Aayla landed without any problem on a deck made of steel at the heel of one of the miles high heap of scrap. After they got out of the Traveler Harry reaffirmed his earlier thoughts: Raxus Prime was truly a big ball of garbage. The Jedi immediately started to move towards a tunnel a little to their rights. Harry couldn't help but smile at their confidence. Even with his new found connection to the Force he would never be this reckless.

"Shouldn't we do something about the ship?" he asked.

"There is no need. With all this metal and electronics there is no way anyone could find it with sensor. And there is very little chance that anyone would come here." Shaak answered glancing at him.

"There is someone living here? Why?" Harry asked dumbfounded. He couldn't figure out any reason why somebody would decide to live here.

"Most didn't have the luxury to decide. They are the descendants of the miners who came to this planet a long time ago." Aayla replied as they made their way towards the tunnel.

"It was an industrial powerhouse 'till three century ago." Maris explained "But after the Overick Griplink was declared a class two trade route the Gimblim and the Tion Route fallen out of practise and trade suffered from it. Adding that it's resources thinned considerably from the mining companies and other heavy industry companies which swarmed the planet it became a downward spiral. After nearly two century the mining operations and factories became too expensive to worth it so they pulled out." They reached the tunnel. It was a nearly seven meter wide hole going on for hundreds of kilometers under the surface.

"Leaving nearly three million of people living on this wasteland." Shaak said with a grimace, both from the scent of the tunnel and the idea of leaving those people behind "Thanks to the toxic water, soil and even air it became half of it. Most who try to live by scavenging what they could find. And no one wants to do anything about it."

"Until the Confederate came here." Aayla continued as they walked in Shaak leading them with Aayla at her side while Maris and Harry closely followed them. The tunnel was made of concrete and had no light in it. It had once, evident by the small fluorescent lamps ten meter apart, but most was out of order a long time before they were even born. That was when he realized that this was once some kind of building, probably a factory, but was buried in scraps, garbage, starship wrecks and other kind of industrial waste "They established several factories and payed the worker well... at least the worker thought it was a well paying job. In reality they didn't get even half of what someone would in the Core."

"But if nothing else Dooku was a charismatic man. He easily had them believing that it was the Republic's fault that he couldn't help them." Shaak took over the tale as they lighted up their flashes.

"Alright, that's leaves one question. What does this Ahsoka search for here?" Harry asked confused "What could possibly be here?"

"I don't know, but Master Yoda always said that there are secrets on this planet." Shaak replied.

"Maybe there is a surviving Jedi on the planet and she decided to help us?" Maris wondered aloud.

"Let's hope so." Aayla said quietly.

They had gone on taking turns seemingly at random intervals to someone without a connection to the Force. In all reality Harry could barely keep the way they come in mind. The walls seemed nearly identical with only a horizontal colored line and digits being any help. Or would have if the color didn't remain the same orange since they stepped into this maze of passage. The occasional windows and doors didn't help either. Some of the doors didn't even open and those who opened either lead to an empty office or a pill of garbage.

"Wait! I feel someone ahead of us." Harry whispered to them.

"Could it be Ahsoka?" asked Shaak, hoping to see her 'little protégé' .

"No, I'm pretty sure that's not her." Harry replied. All off them switched their flashlight off. After a minute of quietly stalking forward they heard the voices of the group ahead. Luckily there was a door to that room they were in. Looking over the corner they took in the circular room first. It was large, easily ten meter deep and about twice across with five tunnel going out of it on the ground floor and four on the same level Harry and the others were. It was also filled with imperials and a mercenary band, mostly made up by Rodians and Trandoshans.

"I don't care about your orders, En!" the largest Trandoshan growled out in the face of the imperial officer, a hard faced, graying haired man.

"And I don't care about you raiding this planet, trash. Not, if you don't give me a reason to do." the human spat back "You are lucky that you know this place well enough that I will look over your other... activities. Got that?"

"Yeah." the leader of the mercs rumbled out "Now, will you allow us to do our job or not?"

"Don't believe even for a second that I enjoy working with you, Durk. It's only because you and your men know these tunnels. You help us catching that Jedi girl and that traitor and we will move along as this never even happened. Sounds good?" the man was clearly on the verge of losing his cool. Durk silently nodded his head as he crossed his arm before his chest.

"We have two platoons, so two squad will go into each tunnels with a group of your men guiding them. We will keep radio contact. Check-ins in ten minutes. If anyone see something noteworthy check-in. If you see the..."

"We know how to do this, captain. We don't need a babysitter." Durk seemed as inpatient as the officer himself.

"You would also do everything to accomplish this if you would report to Lord Vader." the man hissed out, then watching the fearful face that appeared around him he let out a savage grin "Oh, didn't I mention it? Lord Vader will arrive for the prisoner in the immediate future. I don't want to report him a failure and I can assure you that you don't want to either. So, shut the fuck up and move out!"

Harry looked on disinterested as the group split into four and gone into the tunnels leaving one unattended. Obviously they come from that one. His mind was on the fact that the Emperor's right-hand man will came here shortly. A powerful man with barely any restrain. From what he gathered from his companions they believed that they wouldn't be able to take him down even in a four against one scenario. While he wasn't that sure that the man could really take them on by solely himself he wasn't keen on finding out. The man was dangerous that much was plain for any one with a functioning brain. Obviously his target was Ahsoka and maybe that clone, named Rex. Ahsoka was his padawan so he came after her. But for what? Killing her for leaving him behind? Or recruiting her for his cause? Maybe neither of those two, but something else he can't see at the moment? The clone, Rex more than likely wasn't important enough to be killed by the second most powerful man in the Empire unless he knows something very important. Important enough for Vader to come personally. Harry was pretty sure that he didn't came here to have the clone commander join him. Even if he was an elite special force officer, a commander, few could measure up against there were men like him. So, there was a pretty high chance that it is the former Jedi girl the Sith Lord will come for.

"Let's move on." Aayla tapped his shoulder pointing onwards. Harry nodded as they moved along staying at the same level.

Captain Clark was a good soldier, if an unusual man in these times. Military was an unfavored career choice after in this peaceful millenium. Military wasn't even the right word for it. Nominally there was a peace keeper force, but it become smaller and smaller as years gone by till it wasn't even able to defend the Deep Core when the Clone War broke out. It was voluntary and most only served a year or two in it. Not him. He enlisted at nineteen and was there in his entire life. It was an easy life some would say. It sure seemed that way from Coruscant. But when the truth was that the Judicial Forces were deployed quite frequently in the Outer-Rim to minimalize the violence there. They had little if any success. The Hutt cartels, smugglers, slavers and any other sort of criminal organization had them most of the time outnumbered and outgunned as well. The Senate even wanted to give up on that region for the time being. But Clark had seen his share of combat well before the Clone War. Truthfully he might have been one of the most experienced field commander in the entire galaxy at that point.

He served with Tarkin, Bel Iblis and many other nowadays legendary heroes of the Clone Wars before and after the war. He had seen several kind of operations: from small, squad level scouting to divison level strategies. From observation to demolition. He lead the rescuing of captives and capturing terrorists. He had seen, was part of all of this. He served in several position, several branch in fact before today. He was no stranger to difficult settings or rapid change on the field.

When he was reassigned to Raxus Prime he couldn't decide if he pissed some of the higher ups off or got them on his side. After they kicked the Seps out of the system everything was pretty calm. Some occasional raiders and what not. He was the third in the chain-of-command and both his CO and XO were old acquaintances of his. He got pay raise after all they were still in 'war-zone'. And there were several females who were willing to help him relieve stress for a few credits or simply just to be on the good side of one the most influental man on the planet. So life was good for him or at least as good as it could be living on a large pile of rubbish. That was until the Jedi came.

He knew what the Jedi were capable. He only worked under one rarely, being able to count the occasions on his fingers with spare to be left. But even with so few real-life encounter with the fabled Order he knew that they wouldn't be able to catch her, not with what they had on hand. He had five platoons and only the general place where the Jedi might be. Even with the forced help of Durk and his men it will be a grand order to capture her.

And Clark heard about the clone she was seen with. Captain Rex, the 501th's former CO was famous in certain circles. He was one of the best of a bunch who was bred and trained since birth to be the best soldiers in the galaxy.

"Sir, the beta squad doesn't respond to our call." the radioman reported. They have been split up nearly half an hour ago and Clark's mood didn't improve in the slightest.

"The others?" he grunted.

"They reported in as you commanded, sir."

"Sergeant your man stay here and set up a check-point! My squad will go and see what happened with Anderson's squad. Signal the Gamma group to send one of their squad as well." Clark sighed. He only wanted to live his remaining life in comfort and relative peace. Not to go into tunnels miles deep to retrieve a Jedi and a clone trooper. He was too old for this shit.

"Our scanner found something!" Maris said aloud "It seems someone restarted some machine deep within this place."

"It's possible that it is Ahsoka." came Shaak hopeful voice.

"Let us hope for it, because we don't have any other lead." Harry replied.

"And we need to find her before Vader arrives." Aayla said as they nearly ran into the deeper parts of the complex. They only stopped when they reached something that wasn't part of the stucture of building. It had a large hole leading inside.

"Whatever is it the energy signal came from here." Maris said holding the scanner out.

"And those are probably a lightsaber's mark." Shaak said pointing at the edge of the hole.

"It a starship." Aayla said in realization as they stepped inside into a hangar bay "I don't recognise the model, but it should be at least a cruiser class with a hangar that large."

Aayla spoke the truth: the hangar stretched out at least two hundred meter long and as much across. There were troop stansports and starfighters apart and whole all over the surface of it.

That was when they noticed the other occupants of the hangar. One of the imperial group they seen earlier being tasked to capture Ahsoka. The surprise on their face would have been comical if not for the situation.

"Fire!" came the order from the sergeant leading them, but it was to late. The Jedi leapt into action the moment they have seen them. Lightsaber flaring they run at them overhelming them in close quarter combat. It was over before most of the soldiers could even abide their orders and fire at them. Harry himself stayed back for the moment taking out the com officer as he tried to radio out.

"Was it them your scanner picked out, Maris?" Aayla asked the female zabrak.

"No, if the scanner is right the source is deeper inside the ship." Maris replied back showing the device to the Twi'lek girl.

For nearly five minutes they silently followed the energy signal arriving to a door in a wast hallway. Aayla assumed that it was the living quarters of the officers.

"The signal came from here." Maris said to the group.

"Someone is on the other side." Harry added. All of them ignited their lightsaber not taking any chance. As the door opened Aayla's blue lightsaber flashed out only to be intercepted by a green one.

"Pull back!" Shaak shouted immediately. On the other side stood the target of their search. A beautiful, orange hued Togruta girl barely older than Maris and a grim, tall, tanned man pointing two DC-17 hand blasters into their face. Harry curiously looked at them. Ahsoka was a lithe girl with all the right amount of swell on her form. Her red top was skin tight, enchanting her moderate bosom into an eye candy for men. The dark jean she wore made her legs appear even longer. She wore fingerless gloves reaching her elbow on her fairly muscular arm. Her outfit was completed by a pair of red leather boots. Next to her stood the veteran former field commander of the 501th legion in a simple black trouser, shirt and dark brown vest with an utility belt on his hip. He eyed the group, mostly Harry with a suspicious gaze.

"Ahsoka!" Shaak breathed out as she threw her hands out to embrace the young girl, completely catching her off guard. "Dear, are you alright? What happened with you?"

"Master Ti, why are you here?" asked the girl back confused as she shook herself out of the hug. Shaak and Aayla glanced at eachother, clearly worried at her.

"We heard that the Empire wanted to capture you, so we came here to help you." Aayla replied.

"Hmp." the girl snorted back "Even if they did so, why would you care?"

"We care about you..." Shaak started but Ahsoka interrupted her.

"Oh, and when was that? Before or after you accused me of being a traitor without real proof or when you left me alone to defend myself?" she asked back coldly.

"It was far from unanimous vote, I can assure you that." Shaak replied quietly "It was a time when our Order was under much scrutinize and some of the Council members felt the need to put the Order's reputation before our personal feelings."

"Despite that only master Koon apologized for your mistake." Ahsoka said unimpressed while raising an eyebrow.

"I was in the other end of the galaxy if you remember." Shaak reminded her gently "But you should know by now that when a Council member speak he or she speak for the entire Council."

"...I know. "the Togruta girl shoulder slacked "I just felt so... alone, I guess. And betrayed."

"I can understand that, my dear." Shaak replied "But, please, allow us to make amends."

"I'm not a Jedi anymore and I doubt I can be one in the future." Ahsoka replied with a sad smile. Aayla shook her head in response and softly replied.

"But you are still our friend."

"I... Thank you." Ahsoka said and now it was her who stepped forward to embrace her role-model. The group was content to watch the two Togruta females making up, but Harry had to break the moment.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but we need to move. The imperials can be here any moment."

"No I can't go not now." Ahsoka replied turning towards him "Not when I found what I came here for."

"Ahsoka..." Shaak tried to reason with her, but the former padawan interrupted her.

"There is a Sith artifact that Palpatine wants and we can destroy it! I... please master help me." Ahsoka pleaded with her Master.

"The Captain and me will delay them, while you four do your thing." Harry offered. Shaak stared at the younger Togruta girl before nodded her head to the two men.

"CT-7567 at your service, sir." the clone introduced himself as they walked out of the room and readied themselves at another door futher down the hallway. Luckily the suit still had some useful item for them. Namely two big table, wardrobe and other items good for cover. Getting them into the corridor was good workout for the two man.

"Harry Potter. And please call me Harry, Rex."

"All Jedi are our superior, sir, even if most of us don't recognize them as." Rex replied. To which Harry simply shrugged.

"Well, I'm no Jedi so you can stop, this sir nonsense this moment."

"But you have a lightsaber!" Rex exclaimed.

"I have Force based abilities, but I'm not part of the Jedi Order. Simply a friend who wants to help."

"I see."

Futher conservations were cut short by the arrival of two squad of imperial soldiers. Two of them dropped instantly with holes in their chest. The rest tried to take what little cover they could find but before they could reorganize themselves three other got hit by Rex and one more by Harry. Then it became a stalemate. The imperials had the larger firepower while Harry and Rex had the better cover. The only problem on the two's side was that time worked against them. Their pursuers had reinforcement while they didn't or at least not in the same sense. Harry tried to hit the enemies com officer and after the first few shot he got his shoulder. The man fallen to the ground crying out but Rex quickly shot him off.

For the next few minutes it became something of a game between the two group. The enemy tried to reach the radio but they lost two other for Harry and three to Rex. That's when it became apparent that the imperials couldn't hold the two of them. The three mercs and eight of the soldiers were dead and if it kept going on in the same way they will be slaughtered. Harry was ready to use his lightsaber and go into the fray. But his plan was came to a stop even before it could begin when the first squad came in to reinforce them. He just wasn't good enough yet to deflect that many blaster fire at once.

"I hope they finish their work shortly because we can't stay here longer!"

Just as he finished the door slid open and the four Jedi girl stepped out with lightsabers in their hands. Rex then threw something in the middle of their attacker. A second later the grenade went off causing a cloud of smoke to form.

"Let's go!" Rex shouted as they started to run back to the others.

"Couldn't you do it earlier?" asked an upset Harry firing into the smoke.

"I wanted to have an ace in the hole so to speak." Rex replied "And it worked out in the end."

"At least tell me about it next time!" Harry shouted back as the group retreated in the other way they came.

Aayla watched as her boyfriend and the clone captain departed. Shaak meanwhile introduced Maris to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka I'd like to introduce you to padawan Maris Brood."

"I didn't know you took a new padawan master.." Ahsoka replied while she bowed to the zabrak girl.

"My master was... killed at the Temple... during the... at Order 66th." Maris replied. Ahsoka just hugged the girl to her.

"It will be alright." she cooed softly to Maris.

"It's... I am fine."

"Trust me, if you have to tell me that you are _fine_ then you aren't." Ahsoka said in a no nonsense voice "I know I'm not fine. Not after knowing that my former master fallen to the Dark Side and led an assault upon the Temple."

"How do you feel?" Shaak asked worriedly laying a hand on the girl shoulder while Aayla did the same to the wide eyed Maris. Ahsoka just shook her head.

""We can speak about that later. Now we have to focus on this device." Ahsoka said as she lead them inside the room. In the middle there was an old, bronze sphere floating in the middle of the room "I found little about Darth Sidious, just his name and some of his dealings so old the trail was snow cold by I came upon them. But, I found other, older, sometimes ancient Sith artifacts. There are so much I have seen. This should be one of those devices." she said gesturing towards the sphere.

"What does it do?" Aayla asked curiously examining the strange orb.

"Theoretically it should show us the location of talisman of Karness Muur, an ancient Lord of the Dark Side." Ahsoka explained "The problem is that the sphere has to be opened through the Force. I tried it for hours now and failed each time. Maybe master Ti can do it..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"You couldn't even make any progress with it?" Shaak asked with her eyes on the orb, analyzing it.

"No."

"Then I very much doubt that I could open it by myself." Shaak said "I fear we need all of us to do so."

"How did you know where to find it?" Aayla asked.

"Two weeks ago I captured an inquisitor. After some probing he revealed me the location of Muur's ship and that it probably contained the information of the amulet's location." Ahsoka explained.

With that the four started to reach out to the sphere with the Force taking hold of it. The orb started to spin as they made contact with it. The orb had several lines running around it and a little then flashed as it's surface slid open revealing the inner diamond shaped core of pure crystal. As the 'orb' opened a red hologram of a planet appeared before then, with several line of data around it.

"Which planet is it?" asked an excited Maris.

"It's Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith." Shaak replied with a heavy sigh "Are you certain that this is where that talisman is?" she asked Ahsoka.

"Yes."

"And you are sure that it is important enough to go to that place?" Shaak asked again.

"From what I gathered it give the user the power to create and control entire armies." Ahsoka replied.

"Create and control?" Aayla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe it just means that it can control the mind of an army." Maris suggested.

"Maybe, but even if it can do 'just' that we cannot allow Sidious to claim it." Shaak decided.

"We can decide what to do later. Harry and that clone are in trouble!" Aayla exclaimed as she reached out in the Force to feel her partner. It was obvious that he was distracked.

The four was out of the door in a few instant and watched with fascination as Rex and Harry dispached their pursuers for the time being.

"How did you came here?" Aayla asked Ahsoka as they ran through the hole in the hangar and down the tunnels.

"Public transport." Ahsoka replied "I hoped that we will less noticeable that way."

"Good, we don't have to worry about your ship."

The Traveler was luckily ready to launch. As they took off they could see several squad of soldiers running at them.

"So, what now?" Harry asked from behind the pilot seat.

"Now we escape those V-wings on our neck then go to Korriban." Aayla explained.

"Which is what exactly?" Harry asked back.

"The ancient homeworld of the Sith." Shaak replied.

"Oh great!" Harry threw his hand up in the air "I know I said that I wanted to go to other planets, but this wasn't the plan!"

"Are you afraid Harry?" Aayla teased the man with a little smirk.

"Haha. Only for you luv." Harry riposted.

"If you are done some of you should had to the turrets as those V-wings start to gain on us." came Shaak's amused voice from the co-pilot's seat.

"Alright, but we aren't finished dear." said Harry as he leant over to give a quick peck to Aayla's check. Before he could straighten himself Aayla caught his head and smashed his lips to hers.

"Now go and blast those imperials apart." she said to her mate as she let go of him.

"At your command m'lady." bowed Harry as gone to do his work. Rex and Ahsoka looked at the Twi'lek shocked as they glanced at the pilot and the door where the male disappeared. Rex was the first to collect himself and hurried after the other human.

"I... what?! What was that? You and him?" Ahsoka seemed frozen in her seat at the communicator.

"Yes." Aayla cheeks darkened a little.

"Isn't that... you know... kind of forbidden?" the petite Togrutan asked looking between Shaak and Aayla.

"Well, Harry isn't a Jedi..." Aayla trailed off at the look Ahsoka gave her "Look, can we talk about this when we aren't in mortal danger?" she asked indicating towards the approaching fighters.

"Alright. But, I want to hear everything!" Ahsoka gave in, a bit miffed to be brushed aside.

After the Traveler jumped into hyperspace the crew came together in the lounge. Thanks to Harry and Rex at the turrets the V-wings couldn't really intercept them. It was easy to see that they were novice at this. They wanted to remain in formation and only operate in that.

As they sat down around the dejarick table Ahsoka couldn't help but stare at the Aayla-Harry duo, the former snuggling to the later.

"Alright, can someone explain what's going on?" she asked exasperated.

"We are a couple, Ahsoka. It's that simple." Aayla responded calmly.

"We can speak about Harry and Aayla's relationship later, Ahsoka." Shaak interupted "I would like to hear what you know about this talisman we go after."

"Well, not much." Ahsoka admited "I know that it is either made from gold or some other metal or amalgation of those. It is said that it gives the user amazing power..."

"Power to raise and control an army." Shaak recalled.

"Yes, that's what I was able to guess from the ancient Sith texts I found."

"Brainwashing?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I honestly don't know, but however does it work, it is a powerful weapon in the wrong hands." she replied.

"From what I remember reading Karness Muur was considered one of the greatest dark lord of the ancient times." Maris wondered out loud "But I don't recall any amulet or talisman associated with him."

"We lost most knowledge of that time Maris." Shaak reminded her gently "It is very possible that our records of this Sith lord was incompleted."

"And Korriban? What do we know the planet?" Aayla asked.

"It's a barren world." Shaak replied "Eversince the Jedi and the Republic laid waste to the Sith in the last battle of the Old War. No Jedi was on it's surface in recent memory and none would do so unless dire need for it."

"Unless of course your information isn't wrong about that too." Rex said crossing his arm, looking grim "No disrespect of course general, but it seems to me that we go into the Unknown, with capital U."

"Because we do." replied Shaak "And I can understand your... frustration, shall we call it that? I heard from Master Kenobi that you like to know every little detail about your missions."

"The more we know the easier is to be victorious." Rex replied a bit sheepish "Do we at least know something of the wildlife?"

"The dangers won't come from the animals, captain." Aayla said.

"Then where from?" Rex asked puzzled.

"The Dark Side, Rex." Ahsoka said "The entire planet will be flooded with the Dark Side." Rex shook his head.

"I... you know that I can't get this Jedi business. You say Dark Side and I only see a couple of ruins."

"Maybe it will be for the best that you don't understand it." Shaak said.

After that the conservation became much lighter primely directed at each other whereabouts during the following weeks of Order 66th and Ahsoka own after she left the Temple on Coruscant. The former padawan enthusiastically listened on on the duo's later quartette's adventures. She was especially curious about Harry and Aayla's bond. From the others Harry already expected her to be... less rigid on the matter of the Jedi Code and the young Togrutan woman indeed seemed free spirited.

"My first destiantion was Shili." Ahsoka started her tale "I wanted to speak with mom and dad. They were very understanding of my situation. What really surprised me that Chief Ashara and Lady Raana. They were very supportive."

"Lady Raana is the shaman of the tribe Ahsoka is born to." Shaak explained to Harry. The shamans of course weren't powerful Force-sensitive, although they had some connection with the Force. They were the spiritual leader of their people and Ahsoka needed exactly that when she suddenly found herself alone in the galaxy. The members of Togrutan tribes were close to each other. Individualism wasn't very encouraged after finding out your natural talents, which could help the tribe. There was high chance that Ahsoka's decision to leave the Jedi Order could be perceived as turning her back on her new tribe.

Luckily it wasn't going to be like that. True, Togrutans were very group oriented. But it was a two-way street: you helped the tribe and the tribe helped you. Making an enemy out of a Togrutan, if she wasn't exiled, often meant making an enemy out of a tribe, rarely even the whole planet.

"I spoke with them, all four of them hours upon hours and meditated even more." Ahsoka continued "After nearly a month I started to pull my weight and helped whereever and however I could, mostly as a mechanic. It helped. To finally have something to do, to help others."

"Maybe you aren't Jedi in name Ahsoka, but in spirit you remained on our way." Shaak said smiling softly at her.

"Thank you Master Ti." Ahsoka replied with her own little smile.

"Please, call me Shaak, dear. We aren't in the Temple anymore and I'm your aunt after all." Shaak chided her gently.

"What?" Maris shouted in shock and the others weren't much better. Both Aayla and Rex seemed frozen, while Harry, after getting over the news quickly, turned towards Shaak with an amused grin.

"You seem to forgot to tell us this little bit of information."

"Did I now?" Shaak asked back, amusement clearly dancing in her obsidian eyes.

"Don't tease them Aunt Shaak." Ahsoka gently bumped the older Togrutan sitting next to her "We are distantly related. Three times removed I believe."

"Why weren't we told about that before?" Aayla asked still shocked at it.

"Only a select few knew." Shaak replied "I didn't want any rumor about favouritism."

"Can we go back to my story?" asked a flustered Ahsoka. Getting agreeing shook of heads and murmurs she continued "After a month raiders attacked one of our colonies when I was there with father and Chief Ashara. I had to use the Force to defend my people and..."

"And?" Maris asked curiously leaning forward, her eager dark blue eyes boring into Ahsoka's lighter blue. The Togrutan girl looked away with a light blush on her face.

"I understood that my path was to leave Shili and fight against the Dark. My parents, the tribe... they all knew it. They helped me preparing for my journey and building a pair of new lightsabers. I still occasionally visit them." Ahsoka shrugged " I started with hunting down the client of those raiders. After some search and probing here and there I learned that it was Darth Tyranus. I looked at as a sign from the Force that if I want my people safe I need to fight the Sith."

"You went after them alone?" Maris admiration seemed to reach new height with each word.

"A dangerous endeavour." Aayla said. Then with a smirk added "And an admirable one."

"True enough. You are still recklessness." Shaak gave a long suffering sigh "How did it go?"

"Well enough." Ahsoka replied with a grin, to which the two older Jedi just raised her eyebrows at her "Alright... Maybe the first month was nothing more than going that way then that and so on. But after I got the hang of it I totally rocked!"

"Meaning?" Shaak asked.

"I may or may not destroyed an ancient Sith temple..." Ahsoka smiled at her innocently. Before Shaak could start fussing over her she started speaking again "At Order 66th Rex lost his faith in the Empire so he sought out me and we are together since that."

"And your story?" Aayla looked pointedly at the clone commander.

"Ma'am, I'm a soldier of the Republic." Rex answered "I was ordered to serve it, fight for it and die for it if necessary. I was trained from my birth for this purpose alone. Why would I bow down to the Empire when I should fight it?"

"That's pretty interesting way to see it." Shaak and Aayla glanced at each other.

"Most of the officers are taught, programmed like that, but we need a reason to fight our impulse to obey our Commander-in-Chief." Rex said plainly.

"When I heard that after Order 66th there will be a team assembled to hunt down the kid." here he gestured towards Ahsoka, who very maturely blew raspberry at him "In all honestly I wouldn't risk my life for most Jedi."

There was a heavy silence after that. Everyone looked at the two older Jedi wondering their response for that. The two glanced at each other than shrugged.

"Well, at least you were honest with us." Aayla said.

"Thank you for that." Shaak replied.

"You... you aren't upset?" Rex looked at them stupefied.

"A little." Shaak acknowledged "But that you don't want to sacrifice yourself for some faceless men or women means only that you aren't just a bio-droid like some like to think clones are. You are a person."

"And you aren't angry at my selfishness?" Rex probed them "You Jedi are always on to that after all.

"Are you a Jedi, captain Rex?" Shaak asked back with a blank face and raised eyebrow.

"No, ma'am I'm not." came Rex's confused reply.

"Then why should we hold to the same standard we hold our padawan?" Aayla asked.

"I... don't have an answer for that." Rex admitted.

"Will you help us against the Empire?" Shaak asked. Rex glanced at Ahsoka before nodded.

"We of course don't want you to risk your life for nothing." Harry interjected "We can pay you for your service."

"I'm not a mercenary." Rex reminded him coldly. Harry held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say that you are, but you will work so it is natural that you will get paid for it." he explained. Getting blank looks from everyone he couldn't help but groan.

"Don't tell me that the clones weren't paid for fighting the Republic!"

"Paying nearly twenty billion soldier wasn't an option at the time of the War. Moreover, as I said most think of the clones as bio-droids." Shaak replied, looking apologetically at Rex who just waved his hand.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Are there any other soldier who would fight with us against the Empire that you know of?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, but I cannot guarantee anything. I heard several groups who deserted, but if they will fight beside you or not... That I can hardly guess."

"Alright! Now, that being said and done you two can go and do something!" said Ahsoka with a wide grin.

"Something?" Rex asked back.

"They want to gossip." Harry rolled his eyes at them as he got up from his seat "You lot could put any group of women to shame that I knew."

"Yeah-yeah we know, we are terrible." Aayla replied shoving him towards the exit with a grin "Don't worry I will make it up for you."

"Let's go Rex." Harry sighed.

"Aye, aye sir. Can we shoot somewhere? You need to work on your accuracy." Rex said blankly, but with a grin in the corner of his mouth.

Harry couldn't help a mental sigh as he heard the giggling at the moment the lounge's door closed. He was pretty sure that he was the topic on that discussion.

"Rex, when do we arrive on Korriban?"

* * *

**The Twenty** **Lost:** They are the twenty Jedi who voluntarily resigned from the Jedi Order. The most famous - and greatest - of them was Count Dooku. Theoretically Ahsoka could either be considered a part of them, making it Twenty-one or can be considered an exiled.

**So, we got Ahsoka and Rex onboard and go forward to Korriban. Next time we will get a nice look at Sith talisman and the reason why most don't play with them.**

**Character info:**

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: ?

Ripped out of his homeworld, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompanying Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force

One of the most promising member of the Jedi Order. Her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objetive is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 38(standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force

One of the twelve Jedi Masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master, she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (Soresu and jar Kai specialization), Force

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

Jagged Fel: Human. Royal Guard captain. Age: 22 (standard year) Main weapon: vibroblade, heavy blaster

The youngest captain of the Red Guard then the Royal Guard. He was considered talented even among the guards in flying, martia-arts, tactics and strategy. The rumours spreading among the military him being Palpatine's nephew disturbed various imperial officials in their political manuevering.


	7. 7 The shadow of Korriban

**AN1: Sorry for the long wait. Had some personal issue to deal with.**

**AN2: ****Rex got a bit more role in this chapter than what I first decided on, but it is better this way. He will have some other moments as the story progress. Regarding other characters I fear that Maris is kind of in the back with not a lot of moments of her own. I have some ideas for the future, but I would like to hear your thoughts on it.  
**

**AN3: Yes, I know that Korriban is Moraband nowadays, but I like Korriban better.**

**AN4: Please leave a review at the end.**

**Chapter Seventh**

_The shadow of Korriban_

Rex turned out to be a decent teacher when it came to weapons or hand-to-hand fight. Harry never had any interest in any of it so the former commander had his hand full with him. The easiest part was the use of hand blasters. Harry shoot twice back on Earth, but realized that he didn't had the time or patience at that period of his life to learn how to use the. On Felucia he tried out his newly acquired DD-20 heavy blaster pistol with minimal improvement on his accuracy. The difference between Rex's and Aayla's help was clear to anyone with eyesight. Of course Aayla know next to nothing about blasters and Rex was something of a weapon fanatic, but Harry had to admit: Rex knew his stuff. That was apparent when they made a little 'contest' in the cargo of the Traveler. The three targets were lined up at twenty five meter from them. The 'contest' if you could call that as such was over in less than a minute. Harry sometimes didn't even got the targets' edge while Rex's only problem was where he wanted to hit his owns.

When it came to hand-to-hand the it only became worse for Harry. He never practiced martial arts, let alone those styles where the intent was to quickly and efficiently take down your opponent. Not necessarily alive. Harry had near superhuman reflexes and was one of the fastest man alive which was more than enough against any average man. Rex however was anything but average. He was both more skilled and experienced than Harry. It came to no one's surprise that Harry got his ass handed to him, badly.

So the 'contest' quickly became a training session. And let it be known: Rex was a harsh teacher. Despite the fact that Harry will probably only use these skills on very rare occasion he demanded the best from the sorcerer. After nearly a hour of learning how to grab, toss, hit enemy, how to fall Rex seemed satisfied if only a little bit.

Harry's next idea was one of those that the commander referred as Jedi nonsense. Harry decided that as the commander was quite the marksman and he himself was also skilled with the lightsaber they could try and combine both. Meaning that Rex supposed to fire on him and Harry would try and deflect the incoming bolts. Rex had a very bad feeling about it and had an idea of the reason for it in a form of a rutian twi'lek.

He was, of course, correct. They only started for about a quarter of a hour when the girls came inside. They all were distressed, obviously thinking that they really fought over some issue. When the cleared it up Aayla started ranting about "stupid, idiot males" who had "egos and competitive side of the size of a bantha" and were indeed only "smart as one", while the other three nodded along. Harry, himself could only stare wide-eyed at his girlfriend. When Rex finally decided to inject that he powered down the blasters so the shots left nothing more than a slight burn after then and a little numbness Aayla shoot him a look that left the veteran soldier shaking like a leaf. When she opened her mouth to berate him even more, Harry getting enough of that grabbed Aayla's waist, spun her around and silenced her with a kiss.

"It's alright, love. We only trained a little, nothing more. It was perfectly harmless." he said after broking off the kiss.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if I cut Rex's head off like I wanted the moment I saw this... 'training session." Aayla growled, a bit still put out by the display she seen before.

"Well, I suppose that's true." Harry admitted with a shrug "We will inform you the next time we decide to do something like that."

"You better do, because I didn't like it." Aayla replied "Seriously Harry..." she said after seeing that Harry still didn't grasped how worried she was "...it wasn't that long ago when the clones betrayed us. Seeing one shooting at you..."

"Fuck." Harry swore softly "I'm sorry. I didn't thought that one out, did I?"

"No you didn't." Aayla replied relaxing finally in Harry's arms "Next time we land on a civilized word you have to take me somewhere nice as an apology."

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you want love." Harry assured her.

"I will hold you on that."

Looking at the rest of the group it seemed that Ahsoka already finished chewing Rex out on their stupidity and now started talking about the news from the galaxy.

"I still can't believe it." Maris said "Why would they leave Kashyyyk?"

"What are you lot talking about?" Aayla asked as the pair joined them.

"There were some news that the wookies wanted to abandon Kashyyyk." Maris replied "I don't understand it. Kashyyyk is something more for the wookies than just a planet."

"It is." Shaak nodded along "I don't think there could be any reason for them to do so..."

"Maybe there is some-kind of poison or toxin which the Separatist released just like they said." Ahsoka reasoned.

"You don't believe that imperial bureaucrat than me." Shaak said "The wookies wouldn't leave Kashyyyk without at least trying to solve the problem."

"It was an imperial who said this?" asked Harry "And no wookie said anything about it?"

"Yes, they said that there is only some drawn out plans if some wookie would like to settle on other planet." Rex replied.

"I don't understand." Harry admitted "What could the Empire attain with this farce?"

"Perhaps..." Maris started, drawing all attention to herself "Perhaps, they want to steal the star-maps of the Claatuvac Guild without being found out?"

"Possible, very possible." Shaak said pursing her lips together "I don't think they will force the issue, not for a while at least."

"Claatuvac?" Harry asked.

"One of the galaxy oldest and most influental navigator guild." Aayla replied "It is said that their ancient star-maps describe routes long forgotten which can reform all we know about space-trade."

"Sound valuable."

"An entire campaign was fought to keep them safe." Ahsoka said.

"If I know something it is that Gumbaeki won't allow that data to fall into the wrong hands." Shaak said with certainty.

"Well that's good I suppose." Harry said "Now if you don't mind I have to take a shower."

"He looks good with sweat." Shaak remarked with a small grin, as they looked at the man retracking form.

"He sure do." Aayla replied with her own grin "And you know what? He looks even better with nothing on!"

"Oh my, Aayla!" Shaak exclaimed with mockingly raising her hand before her lips "How daring of you!"

"Please, as if you didn't checked him out at the beach!" Aayla replied with a tinkling laugh "Well, I think I should also retire to my cabin."

"But don't you and Harry share a cabin?" Maris asked confused. Aayla let out another giggle as she walked -skipped- out of the cargo hall. Shaak and Ahsoka hugged the confused zabrak girl between themselves cooing at her, while Rex also walked out shaking his head.

* * *

Later in the cockpit they assembled again. Just in a few minutes they will exit the hyperspace at Korriban. Harry's first though was the Mars. It was mostly russet, with some smaller-larger spot of white and brown, and a very few greenish brown ones. It was a very unsettling word, but it wasn't from it's physical appearance.

"Somehow when I look at it I find myself a little nervous." Rex said. His face was a mask, but his eyes betrayed the true scale of his feelings.

"It prove how much the Dark Side engulf this planet that even a non force-sensitive can feel it." Shaak said from the com-seat . All of them held themselves rigidly, all of their attention on the planet.

"This is what you felt when you faced Ventress?" Rex asked Ahsoka quietly.

"No. What you feel is nothing compared what we can sense." Ahsoka replied who sat before Shaak in the co-pilot's seat "And Asajj is very complicated person."

"I still can't believe you would work with her." Rex murmured.

"Working with Ventress?" Shaak asked sharply looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"She isn't that bad." Ahsoka defended the former Dark Jedi "She was only lost and lonely. Dooku capitalised on that and twisted her."

"Just like Aurra Sing." Aayla said slowly as she piloted the ship towards the planet, slowly entering the strtosphere.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"A Jedi padawan who became a bounty hunter. I fought her on Devaron." Aayla replied "I think I still have the dress I wore on that mission. I'm sure you would love to see me in it."

"She and Bosk help some Mandalorian kid last I heard." Rex spoke up.

"Well, you must tell me about that adventure the next time we can rest. " Harry said then, remembering her mentioning those merceranies, if his memories served him right he asked about them "About Mandalorians... Don't they had to do something with the clones?"

"He was the generic temptale of the clones. Some would consider him our father." Rex replied.

"If we are talking about clones, we got another message from Jool." Shaak said "It seems that Sidius don't want to leave the cloning technology in the hands of the Kaminoans."

"That's surprising." Ahsoka said.

"Not really." Aayla replied, while piloting the Traveler "I don't think that Sidius would trust them with his army."

"The Kaminoans weren't against him as Chancellor." Rex reminded her "I don't think they would have any problem with him being declared the Emperor."

"Perhaps they don't like the fact that he deceived them?" Maris wondered aloud.

"Not likely. They are practical. If their contact is fulfilled then that's it. They could careless about the purpose of the clone army as long as they gain from the making of it." the commander argued.

"Perhaps, that was what happened." Harry said after thinking it over "If this Sidius is anything like the bad guys from my homeplanet then he is egoistical and power hungry. I would bet that he didn't want to depend on his army's manpower supply by a semi-autonomous government. Even if they would happily serve him."

"The Kaminoans are highly intelligent." Shaak said catching on what was Harry's concept "Sidius exhibited all this quality when he ascended as Emperor. If the Kaminoans could calculate what he would do with them when his powerbase is set..."

"They would plan something against it." Ahsoka finished it.

"Whatever happened, now it came down to Kamino being under siege by the fifth armada." Rex said as they entered the atmosphere. Harry looked out in one of the side window.

"What happened here?" Asked Harry seeing the countless craters in the planet surface. Some were only ten or so, but some where hundreds if not thousands meter across.

"Orbital bombardment." Ahsoka said "I seen a few from space but never on this scale."

"Neither did I." Rex nodded along.

"The Battle of Korriban. It was fought at the end of a millenia long war." Shaak said "I heard that the Jedi and the Senate did everything in their power to break the Sith's power, but..."

The surface seemed oddly bipolar. Some were scarred beyond nature's help, others were nearly untouched by either war or time. Luckily for them the Talisman should be in one of those area near a mountain range. It was a little valley, only a couple of miles away the largest peak. The palace of Muur was a grand structure and at least half of it was inside the cliff behind it. Outside it looked like a great aztec pyramid made out the same sandy brown and red granulite as the mountain.

Aayla landed in front of the great steps leading to the middle and most likely the main gate. After a brief talking, they decided to leave Rex behind as backup. He was the less experienced concerning the Force and someone must remain here watching for pursuers. Taking the first step at the soft sand and rock surface was bizarre for the girls. For them it was as if they walked into a swamp filled thick fog. They couldn't feel anything clearly in the Force unless a very close. It stressed them immensely, filling them with a sense of danger. Harry fared slightly better as he didn't opened himself up to the Force, despite Shaak and Aayla insistence, as the girls. But even he could feel his body stiffen even futher than in the ship.

Walking up towards the entrance they looked at the statues lined up on either side. Most were human, some humanoid and few more alien, to at least Harry's eyes. The style only added a to it as it only used rough forms. The material they used making them varied greatly: bronze, gold, marble, obsidian just to name a few. They wore simple armor and weapons.

Stepping inside the palace they arrived in what at first glance seemed as the continuation of the outside, but these sculptures were much more detailed if still a bit minimalist. Just from the greater care of how they were made Harry theorized that they were Sith Lords instead of the warriors outside.

"The structure and decoration is unlike anything I have seen in the Archive." Maris said in wonder. She was the most enthusiastic about history and legends in the group.

"I have seen some statues like that in Palpatine office." Shaak replied with a scoff "Back them I didn't know what they represented."

The walls bore artwork telling the old Sith Empire's history and even ancient Sith legends. There were carvings and frescos of battles fought ages ago. The most glorious victories along with their greatest defeats. Lords and champions rise to power and how they had fallen. Conquering numerous words across the galaxy. Both Harry and Maris would have loved to remain and study them, but time was of essence.

The hallways were wide enough so they all could walk next to each other if needed. Harry and Shaak led them followed by the two younger girl while Aayla brought up the rear. Even with their briskly space they needed time to arrive in their first real chamber thanks for the long and twisting path. It was hard to navigate at first with so many of forks and offset.

It was a throne room, presumedly Muur's. A large throne of black obsidian of the finest quality sat on a high platform. It had a square base and everything else was square on it. Aside a bit of decoration on it's armrest it remained in the minimalist style the furniture of palace seemed to bore. This of course also included the long table and the surrounding seats as well. The table was a marble slab sitting on two simple straight pole of metal which were on two bent metal pole in half circle form. In the middle there was a twenty centimeter wide dome of a holo projector. The chairs were also made with the same principle in mind. It had a circular stem with a rather thin metal holding the also circular seat. The back-rest which was cut in half the middle while the end was cut at approximately sixty degree. The walls of the hall was finely decorated unlike either the table or the seats. It's carvings so exceedingly Harry could nearly see the master working at it for weeks if not months. Of course he could hardly knew that it took two master of the art nearly a year to complete the whole chamber.

"Alright this looks like some kind of audience or conference room." Aayla said, carefully stepping inside. Maris and Ahsoka didn't had this restrain and went to study the walls. Harry and Shaak stepped on the platform and started to work on the throne's electronics integrated with the palace's own communication and computer system. After few minutes they could get the map of the entire palace appearing in mid-air above the table.

"The vaults are on the third lowest floor." Aayla pointed out the section on the three-dimensional map.

"And there is a lift behind the throne room." Maris said.

"Let's hope we can find that talisman soon." Shaak said as they moved to the turbo-lift.

The ride to the hearth of the complex was uneventful. When they stepped out the lights turned on. They made their way into the main vault directly ahead in a straight line from the lift. Sadly this section was just as zigzag as the main one. After only taking a few meters Harry stop.

"What is it Harry?" the girls also stopped seeing him turning around looking at every corner.

"I felt like if someone was watching us." Harry said softly "I felt it since we got off the Traveler, but I thought it was just the Dark Side."

"It is. Harry..." Shaak tried to reassure him.

"No! Shaak, my instincts never failed me in my life." Harry said. Glancing at the girls he could see their perplexed expression. He sighed "I... apologies. It's just that I'm sure that there is someone watching us and drove me crazy."

"It's alright." Shaak, as usual, was the first to regain her cool "It's matters not if we won't be bothered. Let's move on, but stay alert."

The path to the vault was made in silence. All of them breathed a sigh of relief as they arrived before the doors of Muur's vault. Luckily the mechanics of the gate was still functional. The vault was larger and emptier than what Harry envisioned even with the large door leading into it. There was several pedestals in it but only a select few were occupied, most with weapons of defeated foes, mainly lightsabers but there were other things as well as gold bars. Harry's interest was in the triangular pyramid crystal device on the central platform. He recognized it from Aayla's tale as a holocron, a storage of phenomenal quantity and quality of data. Only a true master of the Force could create and use it to it's fullest capacity. Being in the center of the vault convinced Harry that it was pretty important.

"I don't see the amulet." Aayla said glancing at the objects in the chamber.

"It isn't here." a frustrated Ahsoka said softly.

"Well, this was your idea in the first place!" Maris said from the side with a frown on her face "Any other great idea on our next move?" sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"So it's my fault?! You are one to talk as you don't do anything. If you wouldn't just stand there, but perhaps even help a little we could do something!" came the togruta girl answer.

"At least you admit that alone you could do nerf shit!" Maris answered.

"Aayla! We don't know what is in that casket! Must you always be that reckless!?" came Shaak irritatted voice from the corner, where the two older Jedi stood in front of a rusty, old metal casket. The Jedi Master had her arms crossed, clearly unimpressed with the Twi'lek girl suggestion.

"Perhaps you could do something faster than a bantha for an exception for once!" Aayla hotly replied "You always wwant to wait and wait a bit more! Sometimes you have to do things right away!"

Harry could feel himself getting angry. What the hell they thought they are doing!? They didn't had time for any of this nonsense! He should just shut them up and them take the lead as it seems only he could keep a level head in this kind of situation. He stepped next to them and was just about to tell them to shut up, when he stopped himself. Why the hell should he do just that? It would only make matters worse. He imagiened how they looked from the outside and felt his frown deepen. Maris and Ahsoka arguing? The two girl hit it off immediately they met, forming a sisterly bond. Shaak and Aayla complimented eachother on the other patience and assertiveness respectively. He reached out to the Force. The Dark Side was so thick it nearly choked him. For a second he couldn't even move. His power surged forward and burst through the chamber. The girls blinked at each other as the stress was literally lifted up from them.

"What happened?" Maris asked confused.

"We were trapped in some kind of Sith sorcery." Shaak said "Aayla, I'm sorry for my words."

"Just as me." Aayla said.

"Me too." Maris said it to Ahsoka who hugged the zabrak girl to herself.

"What have you found here?" Harry asked Aayla trying to steer the conservation into other path.

"I don't know." the Twi'lek girl replied shrugging her shoulder "There could be anything inside of it."

"Let's open it." Harry said as he pushed the opening button. It gave a soft hiss as the door slid open and a humanoid shape stepped outside of it. The humanoid figure stepped out of the shadow revealing it to be a droid. The next moment all of their lightsabers were out and ignited. The droid made no move of being threatened or aggressive.

"Greetings. I'm the caretaker of the vault, M2-S3." came a metallic voice from it.

"Greetings. We came here searching for a Sith talisman. Can you help us?" Ahsoka asked.

"If you search for the Amulet of Master Muur then you won't find it here."the corner.

"Can you tell us where it is?" Ahsoka asked it.

"It shoul be in the tower of the Master." the droid replied "It's in a stasis casket since nearly four thousands year."

"How are you even functioning?" Aayla asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"My Master made me to last several thousand year if need, using Sith alchemy. Added to the fact that I was also in a storage until you stepped into the vault means I'm in peak condition."

"Sith Alchemy?" Harry asked intrigued at the notion of the most advanced transfiguration form on Earth.

"It is outside of my programming." the droid replied in it's metal voice "But the data storage there has sufficient information on the subject."

"Then we should take it with us." Harry said glancing at the tetrahedron form of the Sith device.

"Are you sure Harry? Sith artifacts can corrupt the minds of their user." Shaak said warily looking at the holocron.

"I think we will have the strength to stop before too late." Harry said.

"Should we even be tempted by it." Aayla said.

"They always tempt us." Shaak replied, frowning at the lack of concern shown by the younger Jedi knight.

"There won't be a problem. Not if we can destroy it before anything happens." Aayla shrugged. Harry's comlink chipped at the moment.

"_Boss this is Rex. A Venator just dropped out of hyperspace and we got three Sentinel and a squadrom of Vs coming." _Rex's voice was collected a testament to his training and experience.

"Girls lets move! We got company!" Harry said as grabbed the Sith holocron and tossed it into the bag on Ahsoka's shoulder. With little to no care for M2-S3's protest for the theft they ran out of the Vault straight to the turbolift.

* * *

Rex turned the comlink off as he watched the Sentinel and it's guards approach on the sensor. He could make out the insigma of the 501th Battalion. So, he will have to fight against his own men. Just what he wanted!

He quickly made his way to his cabin getting his phase II clone armor on. He slid the two hand blasters in their holster and grabbed his DC-15S blaster. While he preferred the pistols their short range would be quite the hindrance for him in this situation. Taking several grenade with him he gone down to the cargo hold.

With little to no options he opened the hold's door and crouched down behind one of the crates in the front. He could see the first squad coming up the ramp, slowly, gun-stock to the shoulder. Three at the center, the first a bit more forward and two other at the sides. Then the second half, four forming a half circle as they made their way after their comrades. The YU-410 had a fairly large cargo bay for it's size and Rex wanted to capitalze on that.

The first shot got the sergeant of the squad on the neck, the weakest link in the armor's design. But the clone troopers were trained well. The first four returned the fire while the three other carried the sergeant behind one of the crates on the side. The last one also went with them but he radiod in, requesting back-up. Rex couldn't help but feel strangely pleased with their cautation as he defilade behind the crate again. Even with an entire squad against him they felt the need for aid.

Nearly immediately he sprung up and started to fall back to the next crate. He got one of them in the shoulder forcing him to drob the blaster in his hand. The next wasn't that lucky: he was hit in the stomach, then as he started to fall Rex shot him again this time on the chest area. This was when the two who carried the sergeant off joined the lone survivor from the first wave.

The combined fire power had Rex on the defensive for a little while. That was when the three changed tactic. Two, presumedly those who got there later started to move to the side, trying to flank Rex. It was a good plan. The only problem was that Rex was experienced thus expected it and had time to set some trap onboard. The exploison caught the clone on his right side in the back. Rex didn't need to look. The clone's back was most likely ripped open by the blast. He just prayed that Harry could restrain General Secura from killing for getting scarps on her new Z-95 'headhunter'. That Jedi was worse than Ahsoka when it came to her ships and that was saying something!

His thoughts were interrupted by the clone closing in on his left. He quickly disregarded the blaster and fired off two barrage of plasma from his hand-blasters. He was just quick enough: the clone's shoot was only inches away from his head. His however was spot on. The first four got him in the chest and got three other in his face. The last one started to back off realising that whoever was behind the clone armor was good enough to be one of them. Rex's concern wasn't him. As the lone clone hide where his sergeant and com officer were four figure came up the ramp. They were running, instead of cautiously walking up firing at Rex's shelter. The clone commander murmured a series of curses so long and bad, it would make even the worst pirate in the Outer-Rim impressed.

This four was also an entire squad. While regular clones operated in squads of nine led by a sergeant, the special forces did in four men cells. It was said that one squad of clone commando would equal a platoon of regular clone soldiers. What made matters worse was that Rex could recognise them. They were the first squad in the Torrent Company, which Rex led since it's foundation till he deserted.

"Captain Appo." he greeted his former comrade as he leaned over to fire at the man going to the right, Attie.

"It's commander now, Rex." Appo's deep baritone filled the cargo bay as they returned his fire.

"That's commander Rex?!" came the surprised shout from the clone trooper, either the com officer or the corporal "What the... fuck!" as the signature sound of metal hitting flesh came from there.

"Shut the fuck up! He was declared traitor and lost all his titles! Got that?!" Rex shook his head. Boro was as aggressive as ever.

"But he is..." there came the next slap.

"The next one will be a blast to the head!" growled Boro out.

"It seems that you enjoy smacking your subordinates down, Boro." Rex called out even as he fired at the three other member of the squad.

"He needs to learn his place!" Boro shouted "just as you! Traitor!"

"What would you have me do, Boro?" Rex asked back, as all of them ceased shooting "Should I just hand the Little One over to the Empire?!" all of the clones fallen silent as they remembered their petite Togruta commander.

"She would serve Lord Vader." Appo said at last. Rex actually snorted at that.

"Yeah, sure. You believe that as much as I do. If she wanted to do that she would already be at his side."

"It doesn't matter..." Boro was interrupted by the corporal.

"Commander Rex! Please, sir reconsider it! If you surrender I'm sure that Lord Vader would..." his plea was cut short by a shot of Boro.

"Enough of that." the clone commando said "We have our orders. Today clone trooper, CT-7567 will die by the finest of the Torrent Company."

Rex could hardly believe what he witnessed. There were public execution among the clones, but only after being brought before the court-martial. Of course never released to the media. The political backlash would be catastrophic after all. But even the most disfunctional clones were better than this. Clones only killed one of their own on direct command and sometimes even that was questioned.

He couldn't really digest it as the 'finest of the Torrent Company' started to advance. Rex was forced to retreat as his former comrades made their way from behind one crate to the other one at a time while the other three covered for him.

He got lucky. It had nothing to do with skills or experience. While he fall back again, to the last crate before the door leading to the other areas of the ship he let loose of another barrage of blaster fire. He caught the right leg of the one on his right side. Time seemed to still in that moment. All of them watched as the trooper fall and with a loud thumb landed on the hangar's floor. Rex quickly shoot him in the chest again silencing him forever.

Rex knew that the hard part was starting from here on. After he took out one of their member Appo and the other two will be on the edge. There was only one advantage in Rex's hand: he could use the ships' inner sensors while his pursuers couldn't.

His pursuers parted as they got behind the door. Appo went to the cock-pit, Boro to the other cargo bay while Nax went to the residential area. Rex himself was in one of the hidden compartment. When Nax made his way into the first cabin, Rex's own he quickly made his way behind him. Nax turned around just as Rex came near for his vibroblade to strike. Nax stepped back and raised his blaster but nefore he could fire it off Rex quickly kicked it out of his hands. Nax was quick to draw his own vibroknife. Rex didn't wasted time. Close quarter fights were no place to hesitation. Nax, or rather Nax Jr., was an enemy even if he reminded him much of his close friend. The two circled eachother, stabbing and slashing at the other. Rex went for a quick stab but Nax leant to the side as he counter-striked his former superior. Rex played hesitance as he staggered back drawing the clone in. Before Nax could do anything Rex striked out like a snake, stabbing him in the heart.

Looking at the holo projector on his wrist he could see that Appo was near the cock-pit and Boro was still in the cargo-bay, searching it troughly out. His next target was Boro. He was hotheaded and the easier one to deal with in all accounts.

Boro was still there, with his back turned to the doors, as he slid in seemingly content to wait for him.

"Which one did you kill? Let me guess it was Nax, wasn't it?" he asked as Rex walked towards him.

"Does it really matter to you?" he asked back causing Boro to shrug.

"No, not really." he admitted. "To be honest, I won't regret killing you." he confessed.

"Yes, I was able to see that from earlier." Rex snorted.

"I am one of the best in short distance firing in the regiment. Do you stand a chance against me?" he arogantly asked out, his hand resting on his pistol holster.

"And I was the best if you remember." Rex reminded him.

Boro, lighting fast, turned while getting the pistol out than fired. Rex rolled to the side, leaving a present to the other to face. The flashbang went off in the next moment. Rex was prepared and closed his eyes, but his ears still rang. Boro was blind and deaf. He didn't even see the blasts that killed him.

That was when Appo rushed in the door, Rex used not too long ago, holding his DC-15S at the ready. He didn't say a word on seeing one of his subordinates dead, nor to Rex himself and opened fire on the kneeling form of his predecessor. Rex returned the fire running towards his opponent. His two trusted handblasters made their job. The first burst caught Appo in the shoulder the next plowed through his chest piece. Only after his opponent went down did he notice his two wound. Appo's first shot grazed his leg, but it was swallow at worst. Perhaps that's why Appo didn't fire as soon after it: he thought Rex wouldn't be able to move as fast with a leg wound and he surprised him enough to put an end for him. But even with the suprise Appo was good enough to shoot him in the left shoulder, more than likely aiming for his heart. He tried at it and had to bit back the painful groan. He won't be able to use his left arm to it's fullest for at least two weeks.

As he made his way to the cock-pit, he started to plan his next move. He was sure that if the first squadron of the Torrent Company was there then General Skywalker... Darth Vader was there as well. He still had a hard time to adjust to this. He showed the thought to the side for now. The others were in danger and he will have time to think about it. Now came the the hard decision. With his wounds and Vader being here he would be no help on the ground at best and liability at worst. The only route was to flew the Traveler up and extricate the group from the top of that temple-palace-thing. The problem was that he wasn't sure if their shield could take the combined fire of a squadron of V-wings while he couldn't fire back. Sitting in the pilot seat his answer came in the form of Maris and Shaak 'dancing' their way to the Traveler, cutting down every clone trying to stop them. In two short minutes the girls stood in the entrance of the cock-pit.

"Rex, we need to fly to the top now! I will pilot the ship while..."

"No can do, General. I got hit in the shoulder. Quick movements are impossible for now." Rex interrupted her.

"Fine, then me and Maris will take care of the fighters."

* * *

When the group of five arrived at the peak of the palace Harry was a bit surprised. The building was huge by Harry's standard, but he wasn't prepared for the sanctuary of Muur to be this large. The chamber was nearly as large as the cargo bay of the Traveler. It was nearly identical to the audience chamber in the hearth of the palace. Over looking the lack of table and the raised platform for the throne and the large terrace looking over the valley there was one very outstanding difference: a black coffin in the right corner.

They had little time for looking around and honestly there was few things in the room to begin with. The metal casket was nearly two and half meter long with a square base. On the front it was straight up two foot then gently curved to its end where it was easily a meter in height.

"What could this be?" Harry asked the girls.

"It is obviously somekind of coffin or casket, but I do not know it's purpose." Shaak said.

"Should we open it up?" Ahsoka asked.

"What if there is a Sith Lord in there?" Aayla questioned.

"We don't know that!" Ahsoka argued.

"Well, what else could there be?" Maris asked stepping away from it.

"I don't know but nothing says that it must be a Sith in there!" Ahsoka replied.

"Hey, girls! There is something here!" Harry shouted as he looked at the side of the throne's platform towards the black machine. The girls stepped beside him and looked at the fist sized orb on it.

"I don't know." Shaak and Maris said at once, but both Ahsoka and Aayla looked at it with furrowed brows.

"I feel like I had seen something like that somewhere, but I don't know where." Aayla said.

"It looks like the messenger droids, but it's a bit smaller than normal and I don't see any repulsor for it to move with." Ahsoka opined with her hand on her chin.

"Maybe a predecessor?" Aayla guessed back.

"Only one way to find out." Ahsoka said as she lifted in his hand. Before the girls and Harry could start to berate her for her impulsiveness a little holovideo started to play out. It only showed a young man, maybe Ahsoka's age with lightly curling, brown hair and brown eyes.

"If you hear this Stranger, than my mission to help Jedi Knight Celeste Morne failed. I'm Zayne Carrick Jedi Padawan, falsely accused of killing my fellow Padawans. The truth is that a group of Jedi Master comited the atrocity. I do not know why they did that on that day, but it matters little in the current situation. I don't have time to tell you all which lead to this. Celeste Morne is in the casket behind me. The Muur Talisman, a fearsome Sith artifact attached itself to her when she saved me from it. To protect us and herself from it we locked her away in this Sith device. It's a torture device, but it also keep the body intact. I beg of you, free her of it's influence. May the Force be with you, Stranger!"

"Well, that was interesting." Harry said as the holovideo ended "Your thoughts?"

"We should help her!" Ahsoka immediately declared.

"It's not so simple Ahsoka." Shaak replied softly.

"What do you mean, Master?" Maris asked.

"She was under the artifact influence since at least a thousand years." Aayla replied "It would take an exceptionally strong mind not to succumb to the amulet."

"Even if this is the case we can only get the talisman if we open the casket." Harry replied back as they moved to the device "And we should at least make sure that this Celeste Morne have a clean death."

"I don't want to push anyone, but the Sentinels will land shortly. I can _see_ them." Ahsoka informed them as she looked out from the balcony, pointing to the rapidly approaching shapes on the sky.

"Then we don't really have a choice, do we?" Harry asked as he pushed in the opening button.

The casket top lifted up revealing the woman inside. She was beautiful, as all Jedi Harry had the fortune to meet. She was human with a body closely resembling Aayla's in it's form. Her textile clamp, ebony hair reached the small of her back if not lower. She wore light armor with shoulder plates, fingerless gloves going till her upper arm. Her chest piece left her rift bare. Her pants also bore several plate of armor on the side of her thighs.

Her eyes flashed open and all of them stepped back in fright. Her eyes were flame like, filled with anger and fear. They were lucky as where Harry and Aayla stood only a moment ago a blue lightsaber's blade sweep through.

"She is possessed by the amulet!" Shaak shouted as their lightsabers were ignited.

Celeste quickly rolled out her prison for the last thousand years and rushed at the nearest opponent, Shaak. Thankfully the Togruta Jedi Master was seasoned enough that she didn't froze as Maris did, whom Ahsoka dragged back several paces from the enraged Jedi. Aayla and Harry jumped in the fray.

Celeste trust her blade at Shaak who gracefully twirled out of the way, but didn't used her momentum to kill the other woman. She studied her opponent, who was distracted by the arrival of Harry and Aayla . The Twi'lek slashed at her with both sabers, but Celeste ducked under the two blades and Force pushed the advancing Harry away. The only male in the room could feel his breath being stolen away as he flew across half the room to land heavily on his back.

Satisfied that she took out one of her assailants for the moment Celeste turned to the Shaak-Aayla duo. Aayla was the first to attack being angry even if Harry quickly got on his feet. Celeste utilized that her eyes flashed towards Harry's form for a second. If not for Shaak quick save Aayla would at least lost one of her arm, possibly her head by Celeste's slash.

That was when the two younger girls joined them. With Ahsoka and Maris, they started to keep Celeste on the defensive.

"Master she..." Maris said to Shaak, who nodded back.

"Yes, I know. She fight against the talisman."

"Master, we will need to help Rex." Ahsoka shouted over as she battled Celeste just as she twirled out of the way and kicked her in the side.

That was the moment when the side of the chamber opened up revealing a staircase. And two squadron of clone troopers. The next moment the turbolift also opened letting out a squad of them.

"Drop the your weap... arrgh!" the clone couldn't finish his order as let out a scream of pain filling up the chamber with it's sound . Harry could hear it: the bones as they broke then reformed, the skin being ripped open as the muscle grew. The phase II armor fallen of as the muscle snapped the band holding it together. Only a few moment passed but in the place of the soldier stood a monster. Larger than most human, it was a hulking mass of muscle, razor sharp teeth and claws. It's hideous head looked at the Jedi. It' eyes socket disappeared, but it's nose became huge and had two holes on it's snout. Looking around Harry could see two things. One, all of the clones were in similar state. And two: Celeste and more importantly the Muur Talisman obviously had something to do with it. The Talisman glowed and Celeste arm was outstreched towards the monsters.

"Now, we know what the tale meant by 'raising and controlling' an army." Harry said as the course of battle turned against them. The mutants jumped on them or rushed at them straight. Thankfully they behaved no better than any animal or even less. They charged blindly at you making it easy to roll out, jump back or merely just step back from their way. The problem was that they were fast, powerful and though as nails. Celeste herself seemed content to step back and watch their fight with the beasts. Harry bisected the second mutant charging at him, the first being beheaded, then stabbed down the one who nearly slashed open Ahsoka's back.

"Vader! He is here, on the planet!" Ahsoka whispered. Harry felt his eyes widen. They weren't really prepared to fight with the second most dangerous man in the galaxy. He quickly came up something resembling a plan.

"Maris! Shaak! Go down the stairs and help Rex then get the Traveler up and pick us up on the balcony!" Harry roared to the girls closest to the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Shaak asked back. Harry turned and stabbed another monster attacking from behind as he roared back.

"Yes! We can take care of this. Go!"

Maris and Shaak jumped towards the stairs immediately. The three monster jumping up to intecept them were hurled to the side by Aayla as Ahsoka got in the way the four other running after them.

"Why would they take the stairs and not the turbolift?" the Togruta girl asked the man in charge.

"Vader will most likely will use that." Aayla replied as she slashed at two monster cutting off one's arm and the other's head "And hopefully they can jump down somewhere along the way so it will be easier for them to reach the Traveler." she stabbed another beast then did a backward somersault over the back of another one.

That was when the turbolift again opened up. There stood a giant clad in midnight black armor. Harry heard his companions tales about the man, once known as Anakin Skywalker. This man was imposing even with only standing there silent. Indeed, he was perhaps even more imposing than others as he just watched them. Harry, Aayla and Ahsoka jumped back to near the throne. Celeste actually did the same as the remaining monsters, one and half dozen, formed a protective circle around her. Harry could feel Darth Vader clearly in the Force and couldn't believe they didn't feel him just when he was that near to them. The Dark Lord was a storm in the Force, the Drak Side twirling around him. He was full of anger and hate.

There was movements on the stairs as a full platoon emerged again. The captain leading them saluted to the Dark Lord.

"Sir, two Jedi got away. They jumped through a hole, they cut in the outer wall."

The Sith Lord said nothing to the capitain just stepped forward.

"Ahsoka. Finally we meet again, my apprentice." his deep voice reverberated in the chamber.

"I'm not your apprentice anymore!" Ahsoka shouted at him. Vader wasn't offended.

"True. But now without the Jedi I can teach. Teach you the power of the Dark Side."

"I will never join you!" the Togruta girl seemed to lose her cool until Aayla laid his hand on her shoulder "Padme would never forgive you." she hissed to her former master.

The change in the Sith Lord was stiffened, the storm of anger and hate inside increasing and being joined by the sense of betrayal. For a moment he only loomed like a dark giant waiting to tear into his preys then turned to Celeste.

"Celeste Morne you will come with us."

The only respons was Celeste raising her arm, amulet shining on her neck as she turned five more clone into monsters. The fight started anew at once. Vader made a straight line to Morne while his reunite was busy fighting back the beast unleashed at them and firing on Aayla, Harry and Ahsoka. Vader was slow but steady, the beasts were flung aside. Celeste herself clashed with him. She was hard pressed, the Sith Lord's strenght was immense. She blucked under the pressure. Vader changed to one-hand grip and pointed his palm towards her. The Force push flew her next to the throne. Vader advanced again on her, but Harry got in his way. He slowed down the Sith Lord as they slashed and stabbed at each other. Harry had no hope to defeat the Sith Lord in lightsaber duel so he changed tactic. He jumped back and laid his hand on the floor. Just as on Trogan he tranmutated the floor raising spikes of stone at the Dark Lord. But Vader was prepared for them. He used kinetite, a sphere of restrained kinetic energy, to shatter the spikes. The distraction was enough for Celeste to make her move. She used all her power to Force Throw Vader across the chamber. Harry turned to thank the woman but was silenced by what happened next.

The Muur Talisman detached itself from Celeste neck and flew to Harry attaching itself to his forearm. The last he heard was Aayla's scream of terror and Celeste slumbing form.

* * *

**Character info:**

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: ?

Ripped out of his homeworld, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompanying Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force

One of the most promising member of the Jedi Order. Her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objetive is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 38(standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force

One of the twelve Jedi Masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master, she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (Soresu and jar Kai specialization), Force

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

Ahsoka Tano: Togruta. Jedi Padawan. Age: 20(standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (Ataru specialization), Force

The former padawan of Anakin Skywalker was sel-exiled from the Jedi Order, being the twenty-first to do so in the Order's recent history. She was considered a very promising if more than little headstrong as an initiate, leading the Jedi High Council to believe, on Master Kenobi advice, that she would be perfect padawan to the Chosen one.

CT-7567/Rex: former commander in the Grand Army. Age: 32(standard year/appearance) Main weapon: dual DC-17 hand blasters

One of the few irregular clones, CT-7567 went trough special training on Kamino, becoming one of the best of the clones of jango Fett. The former commanding officer of the 501st regiment and the Torrent Company. He aided his Jedi general, Anakin Skywalker, helping him with battle plans and commanding the regiment when it's general went on one of his suicide mission.

Jagged Fel: Human. Royal Guard captain. Age: 22 (standard year) Main weapon: vibroblade, heavy blaster

The youngest captain of the Red Guard then the Royal Guard. He was considered talented even among the guards in flying, martia-arts, tactics and strategy. The rumours spreading among the military him being Palpatine's nephew disturbed various imperial officials in their political manuevering.


	8. 8 Duel on Korriban

AN1: Happy Easter to everyone!

AN2: Sorry for the long wait, I had some other things to take care before I could pay attention to my fanfics.

AN3:I would like to thank all the reviewers. Especially Arkisenn, who had very good suggestions and critism about the fic.

AN4:Next i will start my Harry Potter/Dragon Age crossover. I will try and have it out at the next weekend.

An5: As always I am open to all critism (as long as it is civil) and reviews or PMs.

**Chapter Eighth**

_Duel on Korriban_

* * *

Rex waited agitatedly in the pilot seat of the _Traveler_ to Shaak's and Maris' signal to take off. The thought of the General being here disturbed him greatly. Ahsoka wasn't in the best shape when he found her and another encounter could be very dangerous for her mental health. Not to mention the planet gave him the chills ever since they landed, nay, even in orbit.

The ship's ramp was closed, the engines were ready and their astromechs were ready to deal with any damage. All in all they could take off at the moment notice. Thankfully the fighters circled way higher and seemed content to remain there.

Rex could only guess that the ground force wanted to wait, in case Appo and his squad could capture or kill them. Rex could only shake his head at their foolishness. No matter how good a clone trooper was they couldn't match a Jedi without some sort of trap and even them the odds would be against them.

"Rex we can go." came the voice of the Togruta master in his earpiece. That was one of the reason Rex liked being around Jedi masters. They could project a certain sense of tranquillity in their voice, hell even standing near to them calmed him, and others, down!

"Understood ma'am." Rex replied, then cautioned her just in case "The fighters will be on us in the minute we lift of the ground."

"Indeed, but let us take care of them. You just focus on flying this ship good."

Rex didn't replied verbally, in stead he started adding power to the engines, making them roaring out as the ship slowly ascended. The V-wings, just as expected from them, immediately surged forward to engage the _Traveler. _

Rex, knowing that the ship's shields wouldn't be able to withstand the fire from a full squadron if they float at the top of the temple like they needed to allow the others aboard, flew to the other side of the valley. Thankfully the squadron divided into pairs as they patrolled the area in concentric circles.

The first pair came from their right side, slightly from above. The leader was a bit overconfident and thanks to their larger range of fire, Shaak was able to take him down before he could even fire at the freighter. His partner, seeing his companion demise, became more wary of the bigger ship. He tried to make a half circle around them on the left side, slightly below to fire on the backside of the ship. He made the mistake of taking his eyes off the downward turret to monitor the one on the top. Maris was able to capitalize on it and after two miss hit the left S-foils of the V-wing.

The next pair came mere seconds after the first failure. They have obviously seen what happened to their colleagues so made a less straight forward approach. The laser blasts were simply deflected by the _Traveler's_ shield but Shaak couldn't hit even one of them but at least she broke their formation.

"Maris! I will try and force one of them into your line of fire!" Shaak said in the intercom. Focusing the one on her right side she fired at it heavily.

"Roger." came the petite zabrak girl reply. The fighter made it's escape from Shaak's fire below the ship just to arrive in the middle of Maris' scope.

"Nice shoot! But we should take down the last before the other eight arrive." Rex said as the ship swept past one of the mountain range's peaks. Rex then pushed the joy-stick forward making the ship taking a fast descent. The V-wing, not expecting it flew past of them. Rex quickly took the ship out of the nose-dip and chased after the fighter as he know that it was far better at both speed and manoeuvering. They got lucky and the little V-wing was in both Shaak's and Maris' firing line making it an easy prey.

The next was a full flight, four fighter in formation known as Cross or X. They came entirely from the side of the ship. The only problem was that they not only fallen in fire zone by the top and bottom both, but one of the Astromech even put the side turret on. Facing the fire of three turrets before they could even respond back with accurate fire surprised the fighters, again. It seemed that the first flight didn't or couldn't make the others aware how better the freighter was in long range combat.

The bottom and right V-wing was blown to pits in the first spurt of laser, while the left one was nicked, shaking it. Maris was the one who shot it as the pilot lost control of the ship. The last remaining V-wing yielded in the attack waiting for the other flight to join him. This happened in only a minute time as they appeared above the mountain's edge.

"We will need to be done with them really soon. There are an other incoming flight and I wager that they will send a third one as well." Rex reported the sensor's readings to the Jedi. As he descended into a canyon forcing the V-wings into a narrow part if they wanted to chase them. It was a pair that followed the YU-410. Rex had to admit that they had common sense at least: a full flight would be too much in a narrow place like that.

The terrain offered way more advantage to the slower but much more resistant freighter than the nimble fighters. Their only hope to survive would be if they were able to remain close to back of the ship or keeping a considerable distance. Both was problematic. To remain so close to the ship that they are out of the turrets' line of fire would first take that the fighter make it trough of that. With Jedi on the other end of the laser cannons it wasn't a life insurance. The other went straight in the other way then what they were ordered to do. They were to stay close and have the _Traveler_ in optic sight. If they remain behind they could easily lost sight of it. The pair remained in the medium range fearing of either of the above happening.

That was their mistake as they became prime target for both Shaak and Maris. The V-wings were unable to effectively manoeuver between the imposing stone walls on the side and dodge the laser blasts. The first was soon caught between two shots and had to jerk the joy-stick to the side. The explosion forced the other pilot to dive under the _Traveler_. Maris quickly made his mistake count.

The remaining three didn't followed them into the canyon for now. Only a few miles ahead there was a part were it widened out considerably and they decided to wait until the terrain allow them to fly in circles around the_ Traveler_. What they didn't except was the sand-storm raging onwards to the temple from the north-east. It was so thick the V-wing pilots lost sight of the freighter when they flew out of the dust cloud.

Rex slowed down the _Traveler_ in the the sand-storm and ascended to the same altitude the fighters were. His plan worked as they moved behind them making them the hunter again.

The three pilot didn't had the time to change their course until the one on the left side was already under heavy fire. He didn't last more then five second after the first blast.

The other two decided to part from each other to the sides. One went to the left, while the other dived to the right. The side turret made itself once again known as it let loose of several volley of laser. The pilot was caught surprised, Maris thought from the way he pulled the joy-stick this way then that, before she finished him off.

The last remaining ship made an attempt to escape to the horizon, but Shaak didn't let him going far and on the edge of their turrets' range she blasted the V-wing off the sky.

That was when the Force rippled with such power that she felt her body froze in place. She could hear Maris' panicked shoust in the intercom as the zabrak padawan felt both the change in the Force and Shaak.

"Master!"

"What happened?" came Rex voice from their earpiece.

"We need to go to the temple immediately, Commander." Shaak replied out of breath "Something terrible happened there."

"As fast as I can ma'am." Rex had to force down his growing fear as he again thought on Ahsoka and Vader. He won't allow this Sith nonsense to poison the mind of his young charge.

* * *

Harry found himself standing in front of the throne in Muur's private chamber. Glancing around he couldn't help but see the difference. His friends or their enemies were nowhere to be found, nor the signs of the battle. The chamber looked like it would in it's golden days. Heavy, red drape hung from the ceiling, luxurious daybeds on either side of a single round table. On it was a bowl full of blue, green and purple fruits. Next to it stood a tall, golden pitcher with two golden cups next to it.

"Where I am?" Harry wondered out aloud. He was quite sure that this wasn't real...

"It's marvellous, isn't it?" asked a voice back with some not-so-well hidden self-satisfaction. Harry turned toward the voice which belonged to a tall, lean, elderly man. He was mostly human, aside from his pointed ears. He had silver goatee and sideburns the same color his lightly balding hair possessed. He wore red, ceremonial tunic with golden trimming, not unlike the Jedi's own if much more decorated, with a black cloak over his shoulder. His eyes were deep gray with undeniable wisdom shining in it. He spread his arms out in invitation as a soft smile played along his lips. "Welcome, my friend to Korriban in it's golden age!"

"You are Karness Muur!" Harry realized as he tried to ignit his lightsaber only to find it missing. The elderly man only smiled a little, holding his arms open.

"Yes, I'm. I'm also quite honored that my name is so well known in your time." Muur replied with a small, elegant nod. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you talk to me? I thought as a Sith..."

"I would be nothing more than some dark, menacing figure, out for your blood?" the Sith Lord asked amusedly "What do they teach the young ones nowadays at that temple of yours?" he shook his head as if he was disappointed in the Jedi Order "Though I'm not that surprised that they won't tell you everything. Even the masters know only what the precious Council of yours allow or they learn on their own..."

"That's doesn't answer my question." Harry replied, not bothering to correct his speaking partner in his assumption of Harry being a Jedi.

"No, I did not." Muur let out a little laugh "It's pretty simple in all honestly. I felt in the Force that you used some form of alchemy, which to my knowledge is strictly forbidden by the Council. I wanted to meet the young man who took interest in my _art_." He said as his eyes eagerly looked at the emerald eyed man in front of him. Harry was taken back at his proclamation.

"Your art?"

"Yes, of course!" Muur shouted in anger, looking out of the balcony "I was the one to collect and organize those precious shards of knowledge and systematize into this great disciple!" he turned back his eyes onto Harry, his eyes glowing in rage "Who dared to steal my glory?! Dreypa?! Ajunta?! No, it was XoXaan, wasn't it?!"

"I don't know." Harry answered truthfully. He didn't even heard from these persons before! "I mostly self-educated myself, with scraps of old texts to help me with." Again, this was the truth. He had seen some of the Flamels' notes, but what he read was nowhere near the full knowledge of the two. He doubted that anybody had the lifetime to learn what the Flamels did. After all most of their near six century of life was filled with learning about the world they lived in.

"Truly? Most impressive!" Muur sudden anger vanished, replaced by genue curiosity and awe "You must be very talented to know so much so young."

"I'm honored by your praise." Harry bowed to the old Sith Lord "But I would hardly call myself a master yet. There is still much for me to learn in your... _art_."

"Isn't there always?" Muur asked back with a strange light entering his eyes "And I would like to request that you don't do that anymore." Harry immediately frozen up.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice your attempts at escaping this place, did you?" Muur asked, softly laughing to himself.

"I suppose I should have excepted you to notice it." Harry nodded along. He tried to feel and escape this...illusion or whatever it was since the moment he noticed the fight going around them "So where are we? I would wager that it is somekind of illusion... And what of my friends?"

"I wanted to speak with you in your mind, but your mental defenses are... impressive. So I had to create this astral plane for us to meet." Muur replied "As for the other Jedi... they are still fighting with the other Sith."

"I don't have time to speak with you! I have to go and help them!" Harry shouted in panic at Muur.

"Don't worry, I also joined in the fight. And I believe you would be interested in hearing what I have to say." Muur dismissed his concers without the tiniest care for the other Jedi "I won't bore you with the story of my life, even if it was an interesting journey, after all you are right: we don't have much time."

"I was once a Jedi just like you and your friends." he continued, his eyes staring out in the distance "I was always fascinated with finding new ways one could manipulate the Force... But the Council banned me nearly from the start. After that me and many of my fellow padawans who also felt the restraining of the Council left Coruscant. I lead them and become the first Lord of the Sith."

"What I always wanted was to leave a legacy behind I could be proud of." he said returning his eyes to Harry "I can teach you much, my young friend. So much that those who sit upon the Jedi High-Council would never allow to even see, let alone study. Together..."

"_Harry!_" Aayla pained voice torn through the illusion. Harry immediately felt his patience with the Sith Lord swept away.

"I am honored, but I have little interest in learning from you. Now I want to go to and help my friend." Harry said, his voice steel hard "I will only ask you this once. Release me from this!"

"You think I will allow you to leave after you spat at my offer, for which most would kill for?" Muur soft, old voice turned into the hiss of a viper "I will destroy you, then use your body as a host. After all it will be much easier to break those girls if I have a familiar fac..."

Harry didn't allow him to finish his sentence. He let the Force gather in his palm and let it loose at the Sith Lord. The ancient Sith Lord only laughed at him as he ercted a Force shield. It withstood Harry's attack, but just barely, fading away as soon as the Force Push ceased. The Sith Lord replied with Force Lighting brusting from his fingertips.

Harry rolled out of the way and let loose two light arrow at the surprised Sith. It was one of his favourite attack for its great accuracy, but it recuired great control. But Karness Muur lived through hundreds of battles, where unexpected things were the norm. He deflected the first to the right causing it to explode on the side wall, punching a small impact crater in it. What gave Harry a pause was his enemy's next move. His right foot, a little bent before him, his left extended behind himself. Both his arms were also extended on his shoulder level. Both palm facing the second attack, fingers curling outward like claws of somekind of bird of prey. When the attack slammed into his hand the Sith Lord let out a small grunt, but stood his ground. Finally making a turn he hurled it back at Harry who could only jump out of the silvery arrow made of light.

"_Stupid, stupid..." _Harry had to postpone scolding himself. He thought that his second, and much more powerful arrow will be able to pass Muur's defense. Because of his failure to remain concentrated on the battle he had to cast a shield in front of him then let out an _inferno_, a jet of flame uppon Muur, who seemed unfazed by this turn of events. The Sith Lord looked even oddly pleased with Harry's abilities if the slight grin on his face was anything to go by.

Harry forgotten the basic of magical duel: never stand still. Or be able to cast shields powerful enough to protect you from harm even when fighting at least three other wizards (or witches for that matter). Only someone like Dumbledore or Voldemort could get away with standing still and chatting or simply gazing at his opponent. And when the time came for it both could move with surprising agility. If you were unwilling or unable to do either you had to resort to overpower your enemy with brutal firepower like Flitwick.

Harry needed to resort to this last method this time. It was a risky gambit, making a full-frontal assault on a mostly unknown enemy. But he didn't have time run around hoping that one of his spell hit Muur or that he could outlast him or see a crack in his defense.

With that in mind he made took two step forward before turning to Muur on his sideway, nearly on the other side of the chamber and charged. The Sith Lord seemed a bit worried as Harry let loose a furry of spells causing him to slowly lose ground. Harry cast another pair of light arrow, but his attack was twarted when Muur's force push caught him in the chest, throwing him back. His own cutting curse also caught his opponent on his left arm. Muur hissed out at the pain flashing through his body. Blood spurted from the long and deep wound running along his forearm, rendering the appendage more or less useless.

Harry pressed his charge on. Clapsing his hand together than on the ground he resorted to his alchemy. Numerous pillars brust from the ground from where Harry was towards Muur. Not even waiting it to finish Harry started running on the construct and jumped off the top of it towards his opponenent. Muur moved towards the throne meanwhile. Grabbing the two chair on his side with the Force he threw it at the younger let one sailing over his head and threw the other to the side using the Force.

He and Muur stood about ten meter apart circling eachother, Harry firing off various spell, which Muur counterattacked with force pushes and lighting bolts. Harry again started to charge at his opponent after turning out of the way of the last lighting bolt, but Muur expected his move this time. Harry screamed in pain as the force lighting hit him in the chest, falling to the ground.

"You are too impatient." Muur observed calmly "You need to learn when to let your emotions run free and when to reign them in. Power and skill mean nothing without discipline."

Harry could hardly do anything as his body was also mildly paralysed by the attack. He quickly erected a shield around him and started to heal himself. Muur amusedly looked at him as the white and blue bolts engulfed the dome of his shield.

"You are still struggling. You are lucky that I can't use my other arm or my lighting would sweep away your shireld." he looked smugly at the man on the floor not even three meter aside from where he stood "But you can't hold out forever."

Muur obviously didn't notive the self-healing going in the dome. Harry could feel it's effect already: the paralysis was gone and his pain also dulled. It was far off of being a complete recovery, but it will have to do for now.

Harry's palm connacted to the ground and spikes grow out of it. Muur was nearly impalled by the first but he could jump out of the way before it went though his chest. Only the sleeve of his tunic got a long split in it as the spike nicked it.

Harry was on his feet the moment Muur had to cease the force lighting and moved towards the Sith Lord. Muur landing ungracefully on his side was in the middle of getting up when Harry's first spell made contact with him. Muur howled in pain as the silver arrow pierced his leg then his shoulder.

"You are lucky that these are _very _unpowered versions or you would have lost both your leg and arm." Harry said "Now, I need to know how can I leave this place."

"You are a very powerful man." Muur said with a grim smile tugging on his lip "You aren't a Jedi, boy. None of them would use such lethal power twice against an opponent they clearly beat..."

"I don't care about your thoughts of me." Harry interrupted darkly "I only care about getting out of here and helping my friends."

"You eclipsed my expectations of you." Muur continued, not at all bothered by the clear signs of Harry's anger "Let me see if you can do better. Try and break trough this prison! But don't forget: your friends are in danger!"

"Wha.." Harry started to ask, but could only watch as Muur's body faded away from the astral plane. Harry stared at the spot, where not even two seconds ago laid a Sith Lord and couldn't help but let out a fustrated yell.

Forcing himself to calm down he thought out his options. Doing nothing wasn't one of them. Even if without Muur's presence this astral place would fade, it could take precious minutes. He could try and force his way out of here, but the outcome was dubious. What if it was like the devil's snare, which constrict and strangle the victim ever more if there is a resistance?

Harry could only do it if he knew the weakest point of the structure. He concetrated on his surrounding, the Force, feeling every black fiber of it as they interwined into eachother. The chamber was like it was made of solid smoke, its ceiling floor and walls black and gray gas, but it wouldn't let him through. He could feel it slowly giving away, but could hardly wait for it to happen. He focused on finding the weakest points.

Then a point flashed in the middle of the chamber. The weakest point. Then another not far off. Then again a bit futher away on the other side. Not long after the chamber was littered by gleaming little points in a cob-web formation.

Harry couldn't help but let a satisfied little smile forming in the corner of his lips. He focused his power in the cracks and the lines between then started to give away.

"_I'm coming, Aayla._" he thought to himself as the Force shook again.

* * *

Aayla couldn't believe what she was seeing. The talisman they came to destroy was on Harry's arm. She could hear her horror filled voice calling out to the man. Time seemed to slow down as she started to run towards Harry. Before she could reach him though a wave of force repulse erupted from Harry's body.

Aayla being at that point one of the closest to him was thrown back next to Ahsoka, just as wasCeleste Morne, who was in the middle to scramble to her feet. The ancient Jedi knight was clearly disoriented, but thankfully could recognize Aayla and Ahsoka as Jedi.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice a bit raspy for being unused for a long time, as she looked over the chamber. Her glance found Harry, the Talisman clearly visible on his forearm "Who is he?"

"A friend." Aayla replied as every living being stood still, staring at the emerald eyed man.

"Can he resist the Amulet?" Celeste asked worried as the beasts and clones started the fight again.

"I hope he can." the twi'lek girl replied as she slashed one clone in half who backed into her reach from a beast. She also thrust her ligthsaber at the monster but it was able to jump to the side, only to be beheaded by Celeste in a swift move. Morne's face turned towards Harry but quickly drifted onto the hulking giant, clad in black armor behind Harry. She could instantly recognize the man for what he was.

"Sith!" she cried out as she dashed toward Vader.

Before she could try and clash with the Sith Lord, Harry moved at last, clashing with Vader. Five other clone transformed into monsters as he waved at them, while he started to press on Vader. Unlike their earlier encounter Harry was able to match the Sith Lord. But the Sith Lord didn't react to it. He was like a mountain: unmoving, enormous and cold. Vader steadily defended himself against Harry's furious attacks.

"He is being possessed!" Celeste shouted at the other girls as soon as she seen Harry using the Amulet's power. They were cut off from that section of the chamber thanks to the beasts and clones between them and the dueling pair. Aayla froze as soon as she heard her and looked again at Harry. As he made a half turn to slash at Vader from the side, his face turned side-way. Aayla could clearly see the golden-red eyes, the clear sign of being a practisioner of the Dark Side.

"Harry!" she screamed out, trying to reach through the Talisman to the man she had grown extremely fond of. He didn't react to her scream as if he didn't even heard her. Aayla couldn't help but feel worried for him even as she battled against the clones and the monsters left in the chamber. She knew that Harry had exceptional willpower, but will it be enough compared to Karness Muur?

Muur pressed on, his dance like moves evading Vader crushing blows. He either stepped, rolled or jumped out of the hulking giant's way. Then stabed or slashed at his opponent, who was able to deflect most of it. Only his black cape and armor received a few holes and scratchs. They were unable to overpower the other their skills, a master of Makashi and a master of Djem So, seemingly evened out by Vader's greater physical strenght and Muur's agility.

"It's seems that our skills with our weapon are equal." Muur mussed "But what about our control over the Force?"

His and Vader's Force Push met between the two. For several second they stuggled to overpower the other just as they did with their lightsaber. But the result was much more...explosive. It threw the two combatants back. Muur made a backflip, landing on his feet. Vader wasn't thrown as far up more like sliding on te floor of the chamber.

That was when the Jedi joined the fight. Aayla rushed at Harry while Ahsoka and Celeste engaged Vader. Aayla crossed blades with Muur, looking in his eyes searching for any hint for her beloved.

"Ahhh, Aayla Secura." Muur said seeing her, causing her eyes to widen considerably "I have seen you in the boy's mind. He lust after you. But afraid of speaking of his desire for you. Afraid that he would destroy what you two have."

"Enough!" Aayla shouted, pushing back Muur. She just was about to strike at him when Harry's body went riggid. He closed his eyes and revealed them emerald when he opened his eyes.

"I can see every little weak spot in your Amulet, Muur." Harry murmured as he studied the golden jewel on his forearm. He forced his magic into the cracks of the Talisman. The crakcs deepened, started to appear. Then crossed eachother. The next moment it fallen apart. Harry regarded the small golden heap at his feet. Then he was nearly taken off his feet by Aayla who jumped into his embrace.

They basked in feeling the presence of the other's. Feeling the other's body reassured them. Aayla's fear of loosing Harry to the Dark Side left her. Harry's dread to never being able to leave the astral plane evaporated. A quiet moment in the heat of battle.

Their moment ended way faster then they wanted. While Ahsoka and Celeste were able to stall Vader, but the monsters roamed free in the chamber and only a little over a squad of clone remained. One of the beasts jumped at the pair, who broke up and dived to the sides. The next second the monster landed on the spot they stood. He stood still as he couldn't decide to which prey he should go after. Aayla made the decision short: he stabbed it in the back as the beast looked at Harry.

Harry looked around and had to admit it wasn't a pretty sight. Half a hundred or more bodies littered the ground of the chamber, clones and monster together. Most of the soldiers were either ripped apart by the monsters or sliced in two by lightsaber, but a few were only injured. There was a small group of clones in one corner near the stairs, fending of the remaining monsters.

Ahsoka and Celeste were fighting Vader in the middle of the chamber. The two worked fairly well together despite only meeting mere seconds before attacking the Sith Lord. They tried to flank him, Ahsoka goin to the left, Celeste to the right. The Sith Lord crossed blades with his former apprentice and, with a wave of his hand, tossed Celeste over Ahsoka's side.

Harry could catch some faint words from the conservation exchanged between the former master-padawan pair. "...Children... Padme... betrayed them!" Vader's rage seemingly took hold over the man. When he pushed Ahsoka away his back was exposed. Harry immediately fired a silver arrow at the target. He could be careless in that situation about facing the enemy head-on.

Vader caught sight of the coming danger out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't side stepped or erected a shield to defend himself. His left hand grabbed and crushed Harry's spell. The black haired man was stunned at the sight of it. He knew that he was exhausted both by defeating Muur on the Astral Plane and destroying the Amulet. But what the Sith Lord did hammered two very important facts into him. One he was nearly depleted and Darth Vader was at least as powerful as Voldemort in his home dimension. As depleted as he was hardly more challenging than a fourteen year old in terms of 'might'.

While his mind run over that realization, Vader crossed the gap between them in two great stride. Harry was barely able to avoid the downward slash of the red lightsaber to the side. When he wanted to strike back Vader easily caught his strike at his chest. Harry had to back away from the armor clad giant. Only thanks to his near superhuman reflexes was he capable to keep his injuries to the minimal. Vader had greater reach, skill with the lightsaber and strength. Before he could corner him, Harry cut it out by jumping up to the wall and with the Force's help jumped over the Sith Lord.

The three Jedi girls finished the remaining seven beasts near to the throne by the time Harry joined them. The four formed a line, face to face with Vader as he moved through the chamber. The Sith Lord silently stood across them. Before they could try and attack him he trusted his arm out. A massive, telekinetic explosion erupted from his hand. The four hastily formed their own shield, creating an electric blue half dome over them. For a few seconds the shield strained under the sheer power of it. It seemed that it may be able to deflect the attack, but Celeste and Harry couldn't hold out and the shield nolonger could withstand the power of the attack. It shattered like glass and the four behind them was thrown out to the balcony. Vader tried to go after them, but three monster sprung at him from behind.

"Look! The _Traveler_!" Maris cried out, pointing at the ship coming for them.

The ship's ramp was down and the three Jedi jumped up on it. Meanwhile Harry turned back to secure their escape. He was right to be cautious because Vader easily dispatched the three monster and unstoppably came towards them. Harry summoned all his remaining power and let loose a stream of white fire at Sith Lord, stopping his advance.

Turning towards the ship he jumped, but could feel in his heart that it wouldn't be enough. He was only inches apart from the edge of the ramp when a blue and an orange arms grabbed hold of him and dragged him into the inside of the ship where he dropped like sack of potatoes. Only with Aayla's help could he drag himself to the lounge. Aayla gently helped him laying down on the long seat. Harry could hardly believe how weak he felt and obviously it was also seen by his Twi'lek partner.

"Go into trance, Harry." Aayla softly ordered him.

"I can help." he replied, but his weak attempt was stopped by Aayla's hand on his chest gently pressing him back to the seat.

"No, you can't in your condition. Try resting a bit at first."

Meanwhile the _Traveler _flew out of the planet's ambience and steered into the closest point from where it could enter the hyperspace. The ship's engine was operated on the maximum, to outrun their pursuers. Not the fast V-wings or even the squad of ARC-170. They were simply too fast for the _Traveler_ to even try it. But the three Venator behind them was an entirely different story. The fighters role, more than likely was only to slow them down enough for one of the Star Destroyer's tracktor beams.

Rex could feel the cold sweat forming on his forehead. They were nearly at point where the planet's gravitational pull would be weak enough and they could use their hyperdrive. But the Venators were considered the fastest ship for their size for a reason. It will be a close call for everyone. Whoever will win their little race will only beat the other by just a few seconds.

"Rex, the sensor can detect a beam coming at us!" Aayla, who joined him in the cockpit only a minute ago said to him "We won't make it!"

Rex just pushed a bottom at the computer without responding. A little tube detached itself from the bottom of the ship. After a few seconds it exploded, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Both the clone and the Twi'lek Jedi's eyes were on the sensor, waiting for it's readings with without batting an eye. The tracktor beam hit the cloud and seemed to be stopped by it. A little beep alerted them that they could finally leave this star system behind for good. Aayla quickly pulled the hyperdrive's handle, causing the stars to form lines as their entered the hyperspace.

* * *

Back on the planet a man, clad in black tunic, a hood concealing his features looked highly amused by the battle fought mere minutes ago in Muur's palace. He stood on a cliff overlooking the vale, one leg slightly bent as it was on a larger rock. He had a binocular in his hand, which he used to watch the three-way battle and the Jedi's escape from the planet. He was intrigued for two very good reasons.

First was the emergence of the Muur Talisman. The fabled artifact was sought after by nearly every Sith who learned of it's existence. What irked him greatly was that every account said that the Amulet was looted from Muur's corpse and delivered to Sorzus Syn who was either on Dathomir founding the ancient Nightsisters or in the Galactic South at the time. The records were often unreliable and conflicted eachother. But few dared to search Dathomir and less had the patience to search the entire South. Thus the Amulet was considered lost.

Now, it was revealed that it was in front of him, he couldn't help a wry smile forming on his lips. While he didn't want to rely solely on the Amulet's power the tale about it's power greatly interested him.

Now, however the main focus of his attention was the man who destroyed the Talisman. He confused him, to such extent which he found mildly irritating. He was neither Jedi or Sith, yet used Force Sorcery and with such mastery that surprised even his spiritual companion.

"What do you think about that man Xoxaan?" he asked the blue hued Force ghost. His voice deep and a bit coarse. The Sith Lady was not someone who could be considered beautiful, not anymore at least. Her hair was still long and shone, but her tattooed cheeks were shrunken. Her strips covered body still looked agile and flexible, yet her fingers grew into long claws.

"He is an anomaly." Xoxaan's own voice was like a clips of ice. Cool and calculating "He could be your greatest ally or your most formidable foe."

"He used Force Sorcery." the man replied, considering the possibilities of what that could mean "He seems to use the Force freely. I didn't know it was possible."

"Neither did myself." the Force ghost admitted.

"Do you think we could persuade him to join our side?" the man asked excited at the prospect of gaining such a powerful ally.

"Maybe." Xoxaan allowed "But for now you wouldn't be strong enough to overthrow this Emperor or his lapdog." she waved at dark figure of Vader as he boarded one of the Sentinels.

"I need to become much stronger to do that." the man nodded to himself "And when I do I will destroy both the Jedi and the Rule of Two."

"Both are the sides of the same coin really." Xoxaan nodded "Both want to control the Galaxy, but neither want to do anything about the problems. You have seen it. Seen the corruption running in the Senate, the oppression of the masses, how those honorable will be put down first."

"I will need followers, those who share my dream to be able to do what I have to." the man said with an small grin. He read the old texts and seen the secrets of the Sith holocrons. He knew what needed to be done. Both the Jedi and the Sith swayed from their true path. As he was once a Jedi who followed the Code and having seen Xoxaan's memory of the old one, he could see what the Order became.

It was futile to try and save it. They were nothing more than glorified diplomats and wacthdogs of the Senate. They were mere puppets, played by an organization corrupt to its root. And the High Council knew it, but was too lazy to do anything about it even with all their 'wisdom'.

The Sith was fractured beyond hope, apprentices killing their master or eachother in a mad game for power. Then Darth Bane came and introduced the Rule of Two. Not caring how it affected the Sith only caring about his personal gain as all of the others. He was not that special, but lucky enough to survive the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. The only thing it was different compared to it's predecessors that it limited the Sith down to two members, causing it to fight from the shadow.

"I will create an Empire where everyone will work for the betterment of the whole and not the individual." the man replied, looking over the fading Sentinels "Will you help me?"

"I will help you archive this dream of yours." Xoxaan replied with a cold smirk aimed at the man's back. Neiher said another world as they looked over the sunset, each imagining the future.

* * *

The crew of the _Traveler _gathered in the lounge. All, but Rex and Celeste choose to sit down. Rex leaned to the wall next to Ahsoka's seat while Celeste, arms crossed did so with the door frame leading to the cabins. Harry, with Aayla leaning on him could feel the Jedi Knight's gaze burning into his head.

"I should thank you, but I cannot feel truly grateful knowing that you are in the company of a Dark Jedi." Celeste said to the Jedi, even if her eyes never left Harry's form.

"I can assure you that Harry is not a Dark Jedi or a Sith, Celeste Morne." Shaak replied, with a touch of admonishment in her voice.

"He used Force Sorcery! What else could he be?!" Celeste riposted "You may see it as nothing but I don't believe the High Council will see it that way."

"The High Council already know about Harry's abilities." Aayla cut in, before Shaak could reply "Shaak is a member of it, after all."

Celeste raised an eyebrow at it but when all of them nodded, she sighed aloud.

"My apologies. I didn't know that our stance on Force Sorcery changed."

"It did not." Shaak replied. Before the ancient Jedi knight could voice her surprise "A lot happened since you were placed into that casket. Allow me to explain."

The following two and half an hour was spent recounting the brief history of the Jedi Order since the Ruusan Reform till the end of the Clone Wars. While the Jedi told their sister about the War, Rex and Harry, along with the astromechs, searched the ship for any homing beacon. Luckily it seemed that the Imperials were again unable to plant a device on the _Traveler_. When they made their way back to the longue the situation was less tense, but Celeste still eyed Harry warily.

"I was a Jedi Shadow. Do you know what that means Sorcerer?" she asked the man entering the room.

"No, not really." Harry replied. He had a long day and had little interest in doing anything but taking a nap. He didn't had any problem with the new addition to their crew, yet anyway. If she didn't loose this mistrusting personality of hers along the way they will have problems. He mentally shrugged. It was little use to worry about these kind of things. Only time could tell if it will come down to it.

"Then listen carefully. I was tasked to bring down Dark Jedi, Sith and destroy Sith artifacts. You are none of these, but you are also a dangerous Force sensitive. You saved the Jedi Order, so I owe you this one warning. I will watch you closely Sorcerer. If I catch even the slightest hint of you falling to the Dark Side I will kill you."

The other occupants of the room tensed and both Aayla and Shaak seemed to say something to the human Jedi, but Harry stopped them. He was pretty sure, from past experience with Ron and Hermione, that if he allowed them to argue on his behalf it would only strain the relationship between the Jedi.

"I'm grateful for your warning... what should I call you? Celeste? Jedi Shadow? Jedi?" Harry asked back.

"You can call me Celeste. It matters little to me." the woman replied.

"Then please call me Harry." he replied. Celeste nodded, her face completely neutral "If we don't have any other business to discuse..."

"I would have one, Boss." Rex said "I said it before arriving on Korriban that there are several group of clones who deserted... I would like to contact them."

"Can we trust them? Aagh! What was that for?" Maris asked, as Ahsoka stick her elbow into Maris side. The Togruta girl inclined her head towards the clone commander. "Oh sorry, Rex! I didn't want to imply..."

"I know. No harm done." Rex assured the young Zabrak girl "Really it was a reasonable question."

"We need men to manage our ships." Aayla said, causing the others to nod.

"We should also try to recruit the rangers." Shaak said after a moment to think about it. The Galactic Rangers were a paramilitary organization with the aim to help the Jedi Order. They were often mistaken for the Sector Rangers who were an elite law enforcement organization.

"I have some contact with them." Ahsoka said "We helped us out in the past. And I heard that they had been also disbanded after the fall of the Jedi Order. Those who didn't..."

"Became public enemy." Aayla finished.

"I say we contact those of them who we know to be trustworthy at first." Harry said "We can discuss the rest tomorrow or the day after. I don't think we are exactly in the right state to make any serious decisions."

"True, we should try and rest a bit." Shaak agreed and the others also looked ready to retire for the 'night'.

Aayla and Harry was the first to leave the crew longue and head to their room. Stepping inside the room they wasted no time for going to the bed. They were so tired they cared little to shower before taking a nap. Aayla snuggled into Harry's said who absent-mindedly trailed his fingers on her lekkus.

"What happened today?" Aayla asked after a few minutes "Ahsoka and Celeste didn't see you fighting before, but I know that you didn't used your spells so freely before."

"When I arrived I had trouble controlling my magic." Harry replied softly "Attempting to cast spell without a foci, somekind of magical artifacts to help you is considered very stupid among my people. Few would dare to try and those who were able to produce... passable result are heralded as something of a genius."

"And those who don't?"

"If they survive it then arrogant." Harry replied "Not without reason. Magic is chaotic by nature, and it is extremely difficult to tame it without a wand. It require both immense magical power and phenomenal control."

"That's why you didn't use it earlier." Aayla said.

"Yes and no." Harry replied "It is tiring but even so it is easier, well for short bursts, a bit than on Earth. But it felt strange. I could hardly predict what would happen if I use a specific spell. I'm still fairly sure that conjuration is out of the question. And.."

"And?" Aayla asked back, raising her head from his shoulder.

"Well, Shaak seemed very alert of it at the beginning, nearly as much as Celeste." Harry said "I didn't want to make a mistake and blow up something when she was already wary of it."

"Idiot!" Aayla admonished him a bit "Blow up?"

"Electronics and magic didn't go well with eachother in my home dimension." Harry replied, not going into that with the right runic work they could eliminate it.

"Well, I hope that from now on, as you can control it again and Shaak isn't that wary of it, you will do so. It won't take long before Celeste cease being mistrustful of you."

"I hope so." Harry replied as he lovingly kissed Aayla's brow as the optimistic Twi'lek gone to sleep. He didn't want to think about Celeste and her reaction to him. He could understand her. Being tortured mentally by a Sith artifact for thousands of years can do that to you.

But he could feel a bit uneasy knowing that her reaction to the Sith Holocron he looted from the Palace of Muur was in his room, being taken from Ahsoka's bag when he and Rex searched the ship. And he had every intention to study it's knowledge.

* * *

**ANs:**

**Next we will have the crew trying to start an army and Harry trying to learn about Sith Alchemy.**

It's interesting because on my computer the OpenOffice says it has 8.200+ words to it and the site says it has 8.04X. If anyone can answer how that happens I'm all ears.


	9. Rewritten version posted!

I posted the rewritten fanfic as a new story!

You can search for it with Harry and Aayla as character and 10000 words!

Only the first chapter have been rewritten as of now!


End file.
